Tears of a Fallen Angel
by xXCrownofChaosXx
Summary: After Beck broke things off with Jade, she turns to a source relatively unknown to them. Someone who's understood her since the first day they met. How will things change? What will remain after it's all said and done? (AU and events may be out of order) (Part of the Demons Within series)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: An Old Friend**

"8... 9! 10!" Jade West just stood there, frozen as she stared at the Vega's front door.

She wasn't expecting this; alone at night without her boyfriend - or rather her now ex-boyfriend. The seconds ticked by as teal trembled before the mahogany door in shock. He didn't come out when she hit '10'. He wasn't standing in front of her to tell her that he was wrong or to save their relationship. Jade felt a pang of cut deep in her heart as she slowly lifted her hand to the doorknob only to rescind the gesture, not realizing that Beck himself was in the midst of doing the same thing. None of it mattered though as Jade, both wounded and full of pride stormed off down the driveway to her home.

"Forget Beck..." she sniffled quietly, tears threatening to spill from her eyes.

She fought them back for the time being, but there was no telling how long she would be able to maintain her struggle against the emotions building within. Reality set in as Jade quickened her pace in hopes of avoiding this unwanted result. Several streets and blocks were traversed before she found herself wandering in some seemingly random cafe. Shouts of orders and coffee machines filled her ears as the scents of various types of beans overwhelmed her nose. It was heaven on earth for the goth and she was in need of an angel.

"What'll it be, miss... Jade?" a familiar voice called out in surprise, amusing her.

Standing a few feet away from her was a young African-American boy around her age. He had unusually green eyes that matched his dark brown skin perfectly. Judging by how he towered over her, he was at least above 6' even with medium length locs that were currently tied in an up-do bun. He had an athletic build that showed he was more cut than buff. The sight of him made Jade want to giggle but, sadly she was wasn't in the mood to do so.

"Sup?" she nodded her head at a young man wearing a 'Lava-Bean' apron.

"What're you doing here at this time of night?"

Expectedly, Jade shrugged at his question before letting out a bitter scoff. That subtle expression of emotion didn't go unnoticed by the young man but, he didn't take the bait just yet. Checking over his shoulder, he pulled out his notepad and scribbled something before heading back to the front counter to assist with some of the remaining customers. Jade took a look, reading the message: **I'll be back. Need answers. **She chuckled softly as she pocketed the piece of paper before staring out of the window at the near-empty street beyond the store. Her mind took her back to the last half an hour or so where she was seemingly humiliated by her former lover and current object of her hatred, Beck.

"Sorry about the delay," the same young man broke Jade from her brooding before taking a seat across from her. "You know the late night rush can be hectic at times. Luckily, you came in just as it was wrapping up." Seeing no discernable response from Jade, the guy finally let his grin drop to a more serious look. "Alright, what's going on, Jade?"

"Maybe I came here to enjoy the scenery?" she quipped, pressing her lips together.

"Cut the crap. We both know that you only come here for two things: Straight black coffee heated at 101 degrees precisely and advice," He crossed his arms, narrowing Emerald green eyes narrowed, concentrating on the pale-skinned girl across from him. "Seeing as you haven't ordered anything, it's safe to assume that you came here for the latter and, judging by the conflicted look on your face, something big happened, didn't it?"

Jade hated how well the male could read her and yet, she enjoyed it as it proved that she was understood to some extent. Studying him, she took in the subtle details ranging from his physique to the way his nose crinkled whenever he was annoyed, such as at this moment.

"Do you have to know me so well?" she half-heartedly teased.

"Only when you're being a pain in the ass..." he retorted, his smug grin slowing returning as he leaned back in his seat. "Now, will you please tell me what's going on?"

Given her reputation of keeping her emotions hidden, Jade finally dropped her guard enough to show the pain that dwelt behind her azure orbs. No tears. No sobbing. No crack in her voice. None of that was necessary.

"He broke up with me, Liam..." she muttered, those words stinging her lips. "Beck and I are done."

"How's that any different than any other time before, Jade? Don't you and pretty boy break up and make-up all the time? How's that any different than before?"

Jade simply sniffled softly before lowering her head against her fists. Then, she proceeded to explain everything from the increased amount of arguments to the game show and finally, the ultimatum; that last part claimed most of Liam's attention as his focused gaze never left the girl until she was finished bringing him up to speed. Many who caught this scene would've done a spit-take at the sheer sight of seeing Jade West spilling her guts to a seemingly random stranger (although stranger things have been done by the goth), however, it was clear that Liam was more than just your average joe, let alone a total stranger.

"So, that's all that happened," Jade let out a pronounced sigh followed by a deep scowl.

By now, the last couple of customers had received their orders and the shop was practically empty outside of the pair and the few staff members remaining. Liam noticed and stood to his feet to remove the mint green apron and tossing it over his shoulder. Signaling to Jade, he went to the back only to arrive a couple of minutes later with only his backpack on his shoulders.

"Come on!" he smiled brightly.

"What about work?" she raised an eyebrow in suspicion.

"I just clocked out and I'm going home. I can walk you home or..." This time she crossed her arms with a sharp glare pointed at him. "Or, you can crash at my house?"

She nodded silently before gathering her belongings and following closely behind her friend.

The walk was long and uneventful yet, strangely comfortable as the two just enjoyed the silence until they arrived at a bus stop where they sat until one arrived to pick them up. From there, they just sat and talked about nothing in particular until they reached their destination. By this point, Jade was no longer surrounded by the glamour of the wealthy but the humble surroundings of standard homes that, while not downtrodden, weren't on the level of what many would guess Jade was used to considering her family was pretty well off.

It only took 15 minutes tops but, Jade was tired as evident when the two arrived at Liam's home with her riding comfortably on his back. Entering the house, Liam ushered her inside. The place was rather nice compared to the plain bricks that adorned the outer walls, giving Jade a feel of ease and tranquility as she headed straight for the couch in the living room.

"Give me a moment and I'll get you a blanket and some pillows."

"Take your time."

Liam swiftly headed up the stairs to his room, leaving the raven-haired girl to watch some random sitcom about a disgruntled shoe salesman and his annoying wife and children. Making herself comfortable, she failed to notice the pair of amethyst eyes staring back at her from the next room.

"Feel free to change the channel..."

"Whoa!" Jade nearly shot up from her seat, much to the amusement of the slightly older woman. "Dammit, Lucille."

"Sorry. I couldn't help myself, Jade..." she wiped imaginary tears from her eyes as Jade worked to compose herself. "Sometimes it's too easy to mess with you."

Jade simply rolled her eyes but couldn't resist the twitching along the corners of her lips. The two then embraced each other just as Liam was coming downstairs with the 'supplies' in hand. He slipped by the two and began setting things up for him and Jade. Piped with curiosity, he noticed how Lucille held the girl gently by the back of the head while finally noticing him. The two mouthed an unheard conversation so that she could make sense of what brought this on.

Trouble again?

Yep... guy trouble.

Not again.

It is what it is...

Be careful, little brother.

That last warning was enough to elicit a silent chuckle from Liam just as Jade pulled away.

"Sorry. I guess I lost myself in the moment," she gave a lackluster smile.

"Not a problem, Jade." Lucille smiled warmly before making her way out of the door. "I have to head out for work but, we can catch up later if you're still here this weekend. Feel free to use my body wash and shampoo, unless you want to smell like this guy for the day."

"Duly noted," Jade giggled while her friend rolled his eyes in response.

With that, the older woman took her exit, leaving both Liam & Jade to their own devices. The latter found herself being handed a small pile of clothes to change into before making her way up the stairs. Entering the room, she carefully stripped out of the black dress and leggings before throwing on the oversized Three Days Grace t-shirt and black/grey camo pajama pants. She didn't waste any time in putting her clothes neatly on the foot of Liam's bed neatly before returning downstairs.

Upon her arrival, Jade could hear the sounds of a well-known and enchanting tune that brought a grin to her face. She re-entered the living room to find Liam starting up the first season of one of their favorite shows:

"Once Upon a Time?"

"I can put on something else if you'd prefer," he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Whatever. We both know you love this show as much as I do," she rolled her eyes coupled with an all too constant tugging at her lips. "Besides, how else can I sleep?"

"Good."

She smiled gently, soon finding herself joining her compadre on the plush carpet. The two snuggled under the massive blanket and proceeded to watch the first episode, making sure to give their commentary throughout. The soft laughter and calm atmosphere were enough to make Jade forget about the earlier event that led to this and yet, there was something still gnawing at her; Beck.

Despite the fun she was having, that reality of her being single was still fresh in her mind and it was enough to make her want to crawl under a rock as she slowly grew more and more silent as the clock ticked away. Soon, the light behind her eyes began to fade away, leaving a dull husk in its place. Eventually, she wasn't even paying attention to the show anymore and was constantly glancing over to her phone, wondering if Beck would call to reconsider his decision. What would she do? What would she say? Would she go back on her threat or was she willing to break her resolve in some weird hope of salvaging the relationship?

Liam immediately noticed the change in his friend and grabbed the remote, turning the television off.

Surprisingly, this had the unintentional effect of snapping Jade out of her stupor, albeit she was none too pleased now. She turned sharply to the young man, ready to demand he turn the tv back up on but stopped short when she saw the no-nonsense expression on his face. Now, it's pretty clear that Jade is not easily intimidated but, that was with the students of Hollywood Arts and her circle. However, Liam was the exception as was the case currently as she shivered just slightly under his hardened gaze.

"Jade," in spite of the harsh look, his tone was gentle. "You're thinking about that Beck guy again, aren't you?"

"N-no..."

"Don't lie to me. We've been friends for far too long for you to think that you can fool me."

"It's nothing. I was just distracted by my phone that's all," she turned away, shielding her face with her black and green locks. "There's nothing more that needs to be said other than what I've already told you earlier. It's just painful knowing that I'm so difficult to be with... even the one guy who loved me can only handle so much before he calls it quits. It just really hurts..."

"Jade..."

"I mean, I don't know what else I was supposed to do. I mean, I have insecurities but who doesn't? He's so good looking and all the girls desire him so, how could I not feel a little jealous? Even Vega couldn't keep her hands off of him when they first met. Meanwhile, I don't get a lot of guys pursuing me except a couple of weirdos who make me want to slam my head in a car door," she admitted, not realizing the pain pouring out with each hateful word that left her lips. "I'm just a hopeless gank."

At that moment, her display of self-loathing came to an abrupt halt once she felt a pair of hands pull her into a clinch. The tears that she struggled with suddenly flowed out freely, her war with the salt-filled drops now officially lost as she trembled in her friend's arms, muffled sobs wetting his own t-shirt in the process. He didn't care though as he stroked her back, allowing her to let out every ounce of what was hurting her. Soft hushes filled her ears until she could only light whimpers accompanied her tears.

"It's okay," he rested his chin gently on top of her head. "You're not a hopeless gank, Jade. You're more like the 'Evil Queen'; you can be a little difficult, but that's because you're really complicated. Very few can understand you because you're not like every other girl. Only the strong can handle what you have to offer and that's one of your best qualities. Besides, if you were hopeless then we wouldn't be best friends for over ten years, would we?"

Jade pulled away just enough to see the crooked smile from her best friend; That's right, Jade West had a legitimate best friend, one who'd been by her side since their early childhood years. She and Liam had known each other in less than typical circumstances but, it was the foundation for their solid friendship that remained a fixture in both of their lives to this day. Blue-green steadily lit up as her mind began to fill with memories of the two's adventures and growth in life.

"Thank you, Robin Hood."

"Anytime, Regina," he chuckled, not relinquishing his hold until she was ready. "It's okay to feel pain, but it's not okay to dwell in it though. That's why I'm here..."

She shook her head, much to his confusion.

"You're more than just some emotional safety net, Liam. You've been there for me whenever I needed you and I appreciate you."

"No problem. I'm happy to help." He coached as the emotional storm began to subside. He watched as Jade separated herself from his grasp, tears, and mascara trailing her face now. Her heart was still heavy but, the weight of her hardships seemed to have lightened a bit. Either way, it was more than enough for her to get through this ordeal. "Just promise me one thing..."

Skepticism washed over her face as she wiped the streaks with the shirt's sleeve. "Um... sure? What's that?"

"Promise me that, under no circumstance will you give up on yourself. Okay?"

She rolled her eyes playfully when an interesting idea crossed her mind.

"Fine. But only if you promise me something as well."

"I'm not going to do that crazy dance that you made me do when we were seven, Jade."

"No, idiot!" she giggled rather loudly, tucking some of her hair behind her ear. "I want you to do something that'll help us both out."

"And what would that be?" caution dripping from every syllable possible.

True to his thoughts, Jade was plotting something, all the truer when her smirk started to resemble that of the Grinch himself. He wanted to back away from this but, chose to see things through, a 'flaw' that both knew Jade loved to exploit, though usually for fun rather than anything ill-fated.

"I want you to try out for Hollywood Arts."

* * *

**Alright, so this is chapter one of 'Tears of a Fallen Angel'! Without giving too many details, this story revolves around Jade and Liam as the primary characters with Tori and the others having secondary to minor roles, although they may temporarily be promoted as the story progresses. I'll be doing my best to follow the chronology of the show as best as I can though I will skip some episodes (Hell, I skipped seasons 1 & 2 entirely to get this chapter written). Of course, I may double back to some past episodes if it's necessary to the story.**

**The main plot revolves around Jade's life outside of Hollywood Arts and her life when she's not around Beck, Andre, etc. This is where Liam comes in as the two have been best friends since childhood. I haven't fully decided on what school he goes to but, that should be cleared up by the next chapter. In the meantime, I hope you all enjoy this chapter and story! Be on the lookout for the next one coming soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter of Tears of a Fallen Angel! First off, let me say that I appreciate the love that I've received from you all thus far. I would also like to add that I do enjoy and appreciate CONSTRUCTIVE criticism as well since it helps me to improve. I also would like to take a little time in responding to the reviews that I've received. Those listed as 'Guest' will be listed as Guest1, Guest2, etc.**

**Guest1: Awww thanks so much for your kind words and I'm working as fast as I can. Hopefully, I can get these chapters out in a timely and steady manner. I appreciate you and will have chapter 3 out asap!**

**Guest2: Well... It is unfortunate that my story and OC doesn't appeal to your specific liking and tastes. Might I suggest you go find another fiction that does cater to your specific desires? I thank you for taking the time to give this story a read, however long or short it may have been. Peace and joy on your fan-fic literary journey.**

**Namaste.**

**Brookfan143: Thank you so much! I really appreciate your kind words and I hope you continue to enjoy this story as things progress. :)**

* * *

**With that said, I will no longer take time on those who decide to flame so let me clear up a few things really quick before getting to the next chapter below. 1. When I first joined, I lacked confidence (and that's putting things mildly) and I lacked the writing skills that I do possess today. I would write based on what others preferred and I began to lose my love for doing this. 2. I have zero tolerance for bullying, cyber or otherwise. Lastly, for someone to take the time out to share their unwanted opinion instead of just reading something else that fits what they're looking for. I never understood that and I don't think I ever will. **

**I hope that if anyone who reads this or any of my other stories, will continue to write whatever topic they'd like to and not worry about the spiteful ignorance of some people who don't even have an actual profile yet think they can flame other's works. Also, if any of my readers have stories that they're writing, feel free to let me know either here or app so that I can check them out. **

**Anyway, let's move on to the next chapter. Here are some of the details surrounding the story more concisely. While in the show's canon, "The Worst Couple" was in season 3, I'm going to pull events of season 2 into the season 3 timeline to better accommodate things and the direction of the story. So yeah, this story is AU for those who want to harp on things like 'Guest2'. This current arc will be relatively short but the arcs after will be longer and much more action-packed as I'm changing the second category to the supernatural for a good reason.**

** I hope you all enjoy and feel free to leave your comments and CONSTRUCTIVE criticism in the review section. I'm always looking to improve and cultivate my style to better fix any issues that I have with my technique.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: From Heaven to Hell and back**

The weekend came and went for the two friends in a flash. With things seemingly settled, for the time being, Liam made sure Jade made it home safely before returning home where he would reflect on everything that was told to him while trying to complete homework that he conveniently neglected up to this point. All of that left him equally irritated and tired, a feeling that carried over into the next day when he arrived at school, Northridge High School.

While many interpreted Northridge to be bad, that wasn't the case...

It was far worse.

Sure there was the traditional promiscuity and violence, i.e. fights that plagued the halls of his school, the extent was unfathomable.

After getting off of the bus, Liam trudged inside, finding himself welcomed to the sounds of loud screaming students all around combined with the crashing of bodies against the walls and lockers surrounding him. It was just another typical day at Northridge as he pressed on, narrowly avoiding the random punches and grabs from his wild and crazy peers. Several twists and turns later and he'd arrive at his locker to grab his books when he felt someone touch his back, causing him to jerk in response.

"Relax son!" the gruff voice of the old male allowed the teen to lower his guard. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare ya, kid."

"It's alright, coach..." Liam let out the breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding all of this time. "So, what's up?"

"Well, I wanted to know if you're going to tryouts after school?"

Liam slammed the palm of his hand smack dab on his forehead, earning him a hiss and grimace from the elder.

"Crap! I forgot all about the team tryouts, Coach Hall! I've been so swamped with my job and homework..."

"That's fine, son. Come in during your free period and we'll call it even steven, alright?" Though Liam was still uncertain, he nodded in agreement before Coach Hall slapped a firm hand on his shoulder in reassurance. "Now get to class! I can't imagine Ms. Evans will be happy if her top student were to show up late, would she?"

"Good point! Later coach..."

With that, Liam grabbed his book bag and sprinted down the hall in hopes of making it to class before the bell caught him.

* * *

"Alright, class!" The hyper Sikowitz bursts into the classroom with his usual coconut in hand. "I'm feeling giddy today so, we'll be exploring the inner workings of emotional stability in acting." He watched his students, expecting a hand to be raised in questioning only to find them just staring at him with either blank stares or looks of confusion on their faces. "Glad you asked my darling palm trees! What this exercise will challenge your ability to maintain whatever emotion you're given. Under no circumstances are you to break that emotional state or else you'll be eliminated."

"So, it's like when you had that challenge back at your- OW!" one Robbie Shapiro yelped as the lower half of Sikowitz's coconut collided with his noggin, courtesy of the unpredictable teacher followed by the uncontrollable laughter of Rex Powers, Robbie's dummy.

"Now then, I'll need Andre, Beck, and... Jade!"

The room grew deathly silent at the grouping decision who was obliviously sipping from another coconut that left his students wondering where it even came from. In only a few days, news of the pair's breakup had reached nearly everyone in Hollywood Arts and even some people out of school. This only made things tenser to the point where Jade outright avoided everyone in her 'circle' in order to ward off having to express her feelings about the situation (not that there were many people eager to do that, mind you).

_Oh, kill me now... _she groaned inwardly, trudging toward the front stage.

"Excellent! Now, Andre, you are an inconsolably fearful man who is always down on his luck. Beck you're a rage-filled husband and Jade, you're his unusually happy wife who can never show any sign of problems with Beck. The scene is marriage counseling where Andre tries to get to the root of your marriage problems while trying not to lose his own mind in the process."

"That's... oddly specific," Tori frowned softly from her seat at the wacky man.

"'Tis the world of acting! And action!"

"Okay now..." Andre shuffled uncontrollably as Jade and Beck as they took their seats. "Welcome, Mr. and Mrs. Hattwick. I trust that you both know what you're doing here so let us... Cabbage patches!" he jumped out of his chair in terror as if something was flying overhead. "Sorry about that. Now, please tell me why you believe you both are here."

"Clearly, we're here because of my incompetent wife, Jane!" Beck snapped causing Andre to duck and hide behind his imaginary clipboard. "If she'd just do as she was told then we wouldn't have any problems in our marriage!"

Jade wanted nothing more than to go off and let out some pent up frustration that remained in her heart but, through sheer effort alone, held her bright and awkward smile as Beck and Andre conversed about her 'shortcomings' as a wife. This continued until Andre finally turned his attention to the strained goth.

"Mrs. Hattwick, would you care to give your opinion about the state of your umm... marriage?"

"Why certainly!" she replied cheerfully in her fake 1940's accent, much to Tori's chagrin. "You see, Harold can be a bit excessive with his temper at times. True, he works long hours at the factory and can be demanding, but, I feel if he were to actually tell me what irritates him, then our marriage would be strengthened and stable."

"I tell you every single day!" Beck viciously cut her off, ignoring her discomfort while she gripped the ends of her black skirt. "If you'd stop and listen to what I say instead of pretending that things revolve around your perfect little world, maybe you'd be able to understand!"

"I don't mean to upset you, Harold. I was just saying that maybe you could show me how much you care rather than..."

"That's what I'm talking about, Jane! Did you even hear what I was saying?!" By this point, the atmosphere was growing heavier around the trio on stage and it far beyond clear to everyone, even Sikowitz himself, that the proverbial 'elephant in the room' was being exposed for all to witness. "You tell me to open up and yet, you can't even follow your own desire. You're always silent when I do ask you about anything that might be bothering you, you just pretend as if it's nothing and you get all passive-aggressive! I can't even take you on a date without you pretending that you're this perfect woman when it's far past clear that you're the furthest thing from that!"

Now it was Jade's turn to retaliate.

"Well, since we're on the subject of emotional stability and honesty, maybe you'd like to share with the good therapist about the real root of your anger? Perhaps if you spent more time pleasuring your wife instead of indulging other women's fantasies of you, then it's possible I wouldn't have to be all passive-aggressive. I mean, since we're talking about perfection, let's talk about how you've gone out of your way to assure every other Mary Sue and Holly Wood who comes your way, but it's an issue when your own wife is in need of it?"

In spite of the growing tension between the two, Jade still managed to keep a chipper and upbeat disposition, never once dropping her smile. As an actor, she was more than capable of handling such menial trials such as staying in character, but, this time was different. This time, the rage lacing each and every word from her ex-boyfriend's mouth made her insides tremble as he masterfully mixed his true feelings with the fabricated lines he conjured.

In short, Beck was breaking her.

"This is exactly why our friends hardly invite us to parties and other hangouts!"

"You're saying it's my fault, dear?"

"Yes! That's exactly what I'm saying! You treat everyone around you like you run everything or you scare people off! I can't even have normal friends because they're afraid of what my overly happy wife might do if she found out!"

"They wouldn't have to worry if they stay far away from you, honey..."

"They wouldn't have to worry if my wife wasn't a hypocritical and hyper-sensitive gank!"

Time stood still.

The room held no sign of sound aside from the usual ticking of the clock above the entranceway.

Andre, mere feet away from the former couple, did his best to slink away as he'd lost all will to continue the acting exercise. It was a smart move as with each passing second, Jade's forced smile began to fade while Beck's eyes hid nothing from her. All of his true emotions regarding their relationship were now exposed to the class.

"Is... is that what you really think of me?" her voice cracking as she struggled to get out the simple question."

Beck said nothing; there wasn't anything else he could say that wouldn't make things worse.

"Fine."

Jade stormed out of the room, not even caring that she'd left her backpack behind. For her, all that mattered was that she got as far away from Beck and the others before she completely broke down. Fortunately, she managed to make it past the janitor's closet, taking a detour down a corridor that led to an abandoned part of the school. Jade rushed down as the tears began stinging her eyes, the perfect representation of how she felt when every memory came flooding back one by one as she pushed open a pair of double doors to find herself in a place most would find creepy.

However, it was a home away from home for the gothic girl as she finally allowed the dam to open. The last year or so now overtook Jade, thankful that she was hidden away from the world, if only temporarily. She didn't have to hide how she felt as she took a seat on the old decrepit stage and just stared at the dimly lit seats as she surrendered to her true emotions.

"Screw my life..."

* * *

Liam felt like crap. Literally. After his final class for the morning, he opted to head to the gym early in hopes of catching Coach Hall for his tryout. That, however, didn't pan out the way he'd hoped as instead of the welcoming sight of the friendly mentor, he was instead greeted by the volleyball team who looked none too pleased to see him. To make a long story short, this resulted in Liam currently sitting in the nurse's office with a black eye, swollen right cheek and hand, and a busted lip.

"I can't believe this happened..." Coach Hall shook his head in disappointment.

Liam shut his eyes and gingerly rubbed his temple as he replayed the events that'd unfolded with a lazy grin. "You should see the rest of them."

This earned him a soft glare that immediately shifted into amusement as the young boy winced from the pain coursing through his lip. In truth, there was literally no reason for him to be upset with Liam outside the fact that his team was now tending to much worse injuries that would probably lead them to have to forfeit a game or two during the season. It was their own fault and Coach Hall knew this to be fact.

"While I'm not happy with you taking out most of my team, I can admit that they had it coming. I just wish I could've been there to stop them from trying to jump you." he sighed, his greyish eyes falling to the dingy tiled floor. "That being said, I'm afraid I have a good news/bad news scenario for you."

_Of course... _Liam resisted the urge to bite his bottom lip. "What's the bad news?"

"According to the Principal, you're going to be suspended for at least a week due to the zero-tolerance policy about fighting. I'm sorry, kid. That means you'll miss the tryout and thus..."

"My chance at a scholarship," He gripped the edge of the table, barely able to contain the anger welling up in his stomach. This was his chance to have a plan for his future that made coming to this hell hole he called a school and now? Now he was back at square one again due to simple self-defense; left to wonder where his life could potentially go now. "So, what's the good news?"

"Nothing's guaranteed yet, but I'm in talks with someone who could benefit from your skills in volleyball for their school. Give me a little time to hash out the details and I'll let you know how it all pans out. Deal?"

In spite of everything that had occurred, Liam couldn't help but smirk at the tiny glimmer of hope being presented. In his mind, whatever alternative to his original plan was potentially better than absolutely nothing at all. If there wasn't so much on his mind already, he would have chuckled at the notion of better things to come.

"That's fair."

"In the meantime, I suggest gathering what you need and heading home early. If you need a ride, I'll be more than happy to take-."

"It's alright. I can handle getting home, Coach."

Gazing at the boy, Coach Hall simply grinned in amusement at the 'tough guy' before him. It wasn't often that he'd simply step aside when a student was in need, but this was one of those exceptions as he gave an understanding nod. In truth, he viewed Liam almost like his own flesh and blood, eager to teach and assist in the development of a youth who possessed unlimited potential in his eyes. That being said, he also had to respect Liam's decision at times, even when he wanted nothing more than to provide whatever was necessary.

You see, to Coach Hall, Liam wasn't like every student at North Ridge as he actually wanted something other than menial attention from his peers. He wanted a way to truly live without having to resort to stereotypes like drugs or rapping. He wasn't concerned with being popular, instead, his mind being focused on utilizing his gifts, athletic or otherwise, as tools to create a living. That determination and desire was all the old man needed to go the extra mile.

"Very well, kiddo!" he stifled the laugh building in his chest. "I'll let you know about that tryout next week when you return. For now, be sure to rest up and recover from those injuries, minor as they are."

"Sure thing, Coach!" Liam scoffed softly as his father figure departed the room.

* * *

Jade walked in silence, letting the warm California air take her mind off of the terrible day. By now, she'd gathered up her things from Sikowitz's classroom before deciding to skip the remainder of the day entirely. The only downside was that she left her car at home, considering she had caught a ride with Andre this morning. Either way, she was now wandering aimlessly around in hopes of clearing her head of the torturous thoughts that plagued her brain.

Her mind was swarming with the most recent cause of pain in her heart, forcing her to stop abruptly to catch her breath. That somewhat familiar feeling of drowning beginning to overtake her again, Jade clenched her eyes as tight as she could in an attempt to focus on anything other than the emotions welling up inside. Little did it help though. Images of an angry Beck telling her off began to surface, making her feel even worse.

_I can't even have normal friends because they're afraid of what my overly happy wife might do if she found out!_

_If you'd stop and listen to what I say instead of pretending that things revolve around your perfect little world, maybe you'd be able to understand!_

Jade snapped her eyes open, shocked. Her heart practically pounding in her chest.

"Get it together, Jade..." she forced down the tears that threatened to spill out again. "You're not some damsel in distress."

"Excuse me, ma'am..."

"WHAT?!" Jade turned around, eyes bulging and nostrils flared at the poor soul unfortunate enough to test her sanity at the moment. She instantly regretted her outburst upon seeing the identity of the person; a face all too recognizable. "Liam?"

He simply waved awkwardly at her with a big dumb smile on his face.

"Sup?"

"What are you doing here? Why aren't you in school?" she narrowed her eyes, finally noticing his bandaged hand. "...and what happened to your paw?"

"Calm down, mom," he teased, only to be greeted by a stone-faced goth who was clearly not happy with his reply.

"Answer the damn question!"

"Not until you tell me why you're not in school yourself."

"This isn't up for debate..."

"Then I can wait."

Jade felt a vein in her neck start to bulge, her left eye twitching at the audacity of this guy.

"You're beginning to test my patience, Liam..." she allowed a threateningly sweet grin to surface, signaling the thin ice that he was currently standing on.

Interestingly, Liam didn't take the bait though that didn't stop him from letting out a soft chuckle at the danger lurking behind Jade's eyes. While it was all fun and games, even he knew how far to push Jade before things got too far out of hand. Judging by her reaction, he guessed that whatever her reasons for leaving, they weren't positive.

"Sorry, I'm just joking around. No need to get riled up and scissor happy," he turned his gaze at anything other the spot where Jade stood. "But, in all seriousness, what's going on with you? You're on edge even more than usual, and that's saying something."

Jade remained quiet as she blinked at her childhood friend. While he was practically her most trusted confidante, something she felt she didn't deserve at times given her conflicted feelings wrestling inside. Between the incident earlier and the break-up, she had to admit that he was the perfect friend. Considering her options, with Andre being the lone exception to the list, she didn't share that same sentiment with anyone else other than her rival, who somehow managed to help her even when Jade would throw insults her way.

With a blank stare, she shook her head slowly.

"Today was... rough."

"Rougher than usual?" His voice was deep and resonant like a church bell.

She clenched her fists, cursing how easily he could break down her defenses. Even Be-. Even HE wasn't able to decipher her true feelings so quickly and yet, someone she'd admittedly, though reluctantly as well, neglected for some time was capable of such a feat.

"Yeah."

Liam took in her features, somehow noticing even the most ordinary details of the troubled girl. Her black hair (which currently tinted with green streaks) hid her teal eyes as she continued to stare at the concrete. The nearly hidden trail of tears was visible enough for him to tell that she'd been crying recently. Although it was over 80 degrees, she still would wear tight-fitting black clothes that showed off her figure rather well, a fact that made him blush upon realization.

"W-well... I guess I could always come back and pick up a few hours tomorrow instead."

"Liam you don't have to... WHOA!"

Before Jade could say anything in protest, she found herself being pulled in between a couple of random apartments, away from the eyes of the, albeit few, public eyes around them. She was about to growl something about being manhandled but found that to be impossible when she felt Liam wrap his arms around her. The feeling of peace and comfort washed over her again, the same feeling from the past weekend as he stroked her back.

"Stop being so difficult," he calm tone shook her very core. "You don't have to be so damn strong all the time; not when you've got friends who care about you."

Jade felt her throat hitch when 'friends' were mentioned. There weren't a lot of people in which she could openly label as such and the ones she could, well, they were few and in between. To better understand all of this, Jade's mind took her back to several moments in time, but, there was one that stood out above the rest.

* * *

**10 years ago**

"Alright, Jade," a much younger and naturally beautiful Mrs. West escorted her six-year-old daughter to the local playground. "I want you to be careful, alright?"

"Yes, mother..." the irritated girl rolled her eyes as she tugged against the woman's grip.

Seeing this, Mrs. West simply smiled at her child's energetic desire to join in with the other youth who were all over the massive (at least to her) park exploring her secrets and creating adventures. With her brown hair tied in a ponytail, a gleeful Jade began to scout out the area, noticing the many games that were being played between the dozens of her peers.

Her glee would soon turn into woe as none of the other kids allowed her to join in their fun.

From the boys claiming she was too girly to play pirates or 'cops and robbers', to the girls who judged her because she wasn't girly enough, Jade felt the weight of being ostracized drag her down. Being called a weirdo didn't help her frail self-confidence either.

That is until she found herself staring at a young African-American boy who was playing by himself near the trees. Reservation gripped the girl but, it wasn't enough to hold off her curiosity as she approached the giddy boy.

There wasn't much physically about the boy that made him stand out from the others Jade had run into as she watched him talk to nobody in particular while appearing to conjure something before slashing an imaginary enemy away with a rather large stick.

"Um... are you okay?" He froze in place, like a deer in headlights as he stared at this girl with blueish eyes. "What are you doing?"

The boy inhaled deeply before finally acknowledging her.

"I'm playing Knights & Dragons..." he scratched his unkempt afro, confidence-draining with each passing second.

Crossing her arms over her chest, Jade narrowed her eyes at the boy, studying the two sides of the boy, before finally shrugging with a grin.

"Can I play?"

"I don't know..." he nervously rubbed his neck, unsure of whether this random girl was being honest or just tricking him.

Unfortunately, Jade took this the wrong way and as quickly as her lips had settled into a soft smile, they fell into a deep frown of hurt and anger. Tears began to pool in her teal orbs as she yelled something at him about his 'stupid game' before running off. Interestingly, she rushed off into the wooded area where she continued to run until she bumped into something hard or rather, someone.

Being as small as she was, the impact knocked her flat on her butt.

"Ow!" she rubbed her now sore posterior. "Watch where you're..."

Her eyes fell on what was a group of boys who looked none too pleased to see her.

"Well, well, well... Looks like we have an intruder in our club, guys." The biggest of the bunch sneered. "Apparently, she doesn't know that there are no girls allowed in our woods. Maybe we should teach her that lesson?"

Wide with terror, Jade couldn't find the will to get up and run, settling on simply inching away from the small crowd that stalked closer. She was by no means a pushover, but even she wasn't able to take on multiple boys at once.

"Leave me alone!" she managed to squeak out.

This did little more than humor the bullies as they disregarded her warning. With a dark gleam in the leader's eyes, he reached down to grab her as all she could do was scream and shut her eyes. Then, the sounds of crying would be heard as she slowly opened them again only to see two things: The leader backing away while tearfully clutching his head, and the back of whoever caused him such pain.

"Stay away from her!" she heard a voice yell out with intensity. "She said to leave her alone!"

Jade finally was able to tell the identity of her savior, shocked to find that it was the very boy who shunned her just minutes before. In his hands was the same big stick that he'd been playing with only now, it was truly a tool for battle as the timid kid was no longer present.

"You little snot stain!"

The bigger boy charged with blind rage only to receive a well-timed blow to the leg, causing him to slide on the ground in even more pain. This persisted for a while until the boy happened to avoid a wild swing, giving him the opening to tackle the smaller child down, causing him to drop his weapon of choice. This temporary victory didn't last long as before the bigger kid could strike, he felt another hard shot crack over his head, knocking him out but breaking the stick in the process.

With him out of the fight, this left the duo with about 3 more boys to contend with; somehow the two grinned at the now fearful youth as they sought to finish what the pack started.

The fight didn't last long at all as the boys just ran off, eager to escape the pairing that took down their boss. A now relieved but dirty Jade brushed herself off while her partner did the same. Each one then turned to the other before averting their gazes to anything else but the person next to them.

"Sorry..." the boy broke the awkward silence.

"Huh?"

"I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings back there."

Jade blinked several times before letting a small smile grace her lips. "It's okay. I'm glad that you came to help me."

"It was no problem!" he perked up. "I was actually coming to apologize sooner but, once I saw that you were in trouble, I knew I had to help."

"I could've taken them by myself, you know?" she turned her nose up playfully.

"Oh really?"

"Yep! I didn't ask for your help."

"Well next time I won't!" he snapped back.

"Fine!" Jade stuck her tongue out defiantly.

"Fine!" the boy mirrored her actions.

Soon the woods reverberated with uncontrollable laughter and giggles as they could no longer hold their composure. Their eruption soon died down and at that point, Jade finally was able to get a good look at the boy. Sure, she'd noticed his hair already, but she took a good a look at his eyes, most notably the color. They were green like the grass under the bright rays of the sun and they matched his dark skin rather well.

Unbeknownst to her, he was doing the same thing to her, most notably her eyes as well.

"I'm Liam!" he snapped his hand out with a smile so wide, Jade could see that he was missing one of his top corner teeth.

"My name's Jade," she copied his actions, taking his hand and shaking it rather forcibly. "Wanna be friends?"

"Sure!"

With the introductions concluded, the now messy haired Jade did something that caught her new friend off guard. Leaning in, she pressed her lips to his cheeks before running off back to the clearing where their parents would be waiting for them. With all the speed she could muster, Jade giggled and laughed her way back while Liam hollered about 'cooties' and 'needing a shower' to which she found far more amusing than she'd hoped.

* * *

**Present Day**

The gothic girl snapped back to reality with a rekindled fondness for life. It was refreshing to know that there was at least someone in this world who cared about her unconditionally and on top of that, waking up to find that she was no longer in between those apartments but was being carried piggyback style to her home. As she shuffled lightly, she could feel his strong hands resting just below her derriere, most likely out of respect for her.

"Must you always treat me like some delicate flower?" she grumbled in annoyance, though lightly sprinkled with playfulness. "I do have two working legs, dum-dum."

"Sure you do. Maybe you can actually use them now since we're almost to your house?"

"No way! We're practically there anyway..."

Liam rolled his eyes at her sudden change of heart but obliged as they turned the corner taking to the West's residence. For Jade, she felt safe riding on the back of her best friend. It was one of the few times she'd been this comfortable in years since... well her last relationship. She wasn't that open of a book with anyone else and she loved that aspect of her life. However, he was different. From their initial meeting to this very moment, there was nothing but understanding with Liam, even when she would go ghost on him, he'd simply shrug it off and pick things up where they left off.

_How is this guy still single? _she asked herself before mentally shaking off those thoughts.

Since when did she start wondering about Liam's love life? Why did it matter whether or not he was single? They were just friends; very close friends who've shared more intimate (non-sexual) moments in life than she and 'he who would not be named'. All of this was too much to deal with as she was still trying to shake off the cobwebs from her short nap.

"You alright back there?" his concerned tone snapped her out of her thoughts once more.

"Of course! Why wouldn't I be?"

"You've been eerily quiet so I was getting worried you might be onto something."

"Whatever. You still haven't told me about what happened to you today, you know?"

Liam stopped dead in his tracks, gently placing his friend down before turning to face her. With the sun beginning to set, there was just enough light to highlight the slightly noticeable features. Jade's eyes widened as she felt her stomach drop. The black eye. The bit of swelling on his jaw. The busted lip. Everything was on full display for her to see and it was not a sight she'd expected.

"What the hell?"

"I got suspended from school for defending myself. Long story short, I was supposed to meet my coach for an early tryout but, I was ambushed on the way there. Luckily, I was able to get some good shots in, but, took a few good ones as well. As for my hand, the nurse just wrapped it up with some eucalyptus wraps to help the swelling and the bruises on my knuckles."

Jade was floored at what she heard. From what she remembered about him, he wasn't the type to start fights so his self-defense claim was valid. But, he'd never been suspended, hell, he'd never even been given detention back when they went to school together, so this was news to her. The only upside would be that he didn't have any debilitating injuries moving forward.

"How long are you out of school for?"

"Eh... about a week."

"Then, when you're not at work, we have something's to take care of."

Liam's eyebrows scrunched together in confusion as she sashayed past him with a devious grin on her lips.

"What do you mean?" he called out, only receiving her signature bite before she headed up her driveway, leaving him to ponder what was to come. He let out an audible exhale before shoving his hands in his pocket. "The things I go through with her..."

"I'm worth it!" he heard her call out from the distance before making his way to the nearest bus stop.

As for Jade West, she entered her rather lavish home, eager to just relax for the rest of the evening. Only her brother and stepmother were there to which she ruffled the former's hair, and outright ignored the latter before holing herself up in her room. With the darkness shrouding her figure, Jade simply plopped on her bed, mulling over all that happened in less than 24 hours.

She didn't have long to do so as an unwanted knock pulled her from her musing.

"GO AWAY!" she growled, not bothering to move from her spot on the plush bed.

"One of your friends is here to see you, Jade." she heard the woman's sickeningly cheerful voice pipe up.

Dimly aware of surroundings, the pale girl turned on the light, interested in who it could be.

_Did Liam come back? _she pondered the idea with contentment until another one formed in her brain. _Oh, if it's Vega, I'm kicking her out... literally._

When she opened the door, she found that it was neither of them but rather, the LAST person she wanted to see right now.

"Hey, Jade."

"Beck..."

* * *

**Aaaaaand we're going to stop here! So, without further ado, let's get these Author's Notes out of the way. Let me say that I am extremely grateful for the love and support I've received thus far and I'm sorry it took so long to get this chapter out. With that being said, there are some legit reasons why I waited to post this one.**

**First, the story itself. As I was told in the review, the story was 'boring' for reasons that were never told to me and I must say that I've been working on fleshing out characters, especially my original ones. The first arc is definitely going to be shorter than the others as it's really a fleshing out of Jade and Liam's friendship as a whole. Found Jade to be way too one-dimensional by being a gank 24/7. Also, I wanted to create a new dynamic where Tori and Jade remain as rivals and basic frenemies at best.**

**Given the direction I'm going for, there's probably about three more chapters (TOPS) that will carry the first arc before getting into the meat and potatoes. So, if you find that things aren't exciting enough, then buckle up because we're about to hit 0 to 100 in the next three chapters. Also, the dynamic between Jade and Liam thus far is this:**

**1\. They are childhood best friends, though Liam has been somewhat behind the scenes in terms of Jade's development in the story. From Season 1 up to the beginning of Season 2, he was relatively in the shadows as Jade had Beck, Tori, and the others. However, with Jade and Beck breaking up, she begins to frequent Liam's life again as he tries to focus on his own path in life. This will come into play very soon as well. **

**2\. Jade is trying to get Liam to Hollywood Arts only knowing bits and pieces about Northridge.**

**3\. Lastly, there will be a mash-up coming after the end of arc 1 (basically chapter 6 or 7) so, be on the lookout for that.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! We're back with another installment of 'Tears of a Fallen Angel'! With three chapters up and running now, I want to reiterate something. Chapter's 1-4 (or 5 depending on the direction), are basically builder chapters for the main story, introducing the bond and issues within Jade and Liam's friendship. I understand things may seem boring at first but, it's just building methods so that things aren't so broad within the story. Keep in mind, there will be plenty of conflict in the next couple of chapters before closing out the first arc.**

**With that said, I won't take up too much of your times on author's notes and comments so... Please review your thoughts (flames will be deleted without hesitation so don't bother) and be on the lookout for the next part of our story.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Opportunity Knocks**

Days after being suspended, Liam had covered things with his family and even got to work some extra hours and the coffee shop for some extra cash. When he wasn't there, he was spending time working on his audition duet with Jade. However, like nearly any other time, Liam was picking up conflicting vibes from the dark girl, as if she wasn't 100% there. The two still managed to get everything together with his tryout despite the distractions well before the day. Somehow, Jade managed to get Liam an impromptu time during one of the early morning free periods with Sikowitz, Lane, and Principal Barnett, although he wasn't completely sure how she managed to accomplish this (he had a few ideas, but settled on leaving well enough alone).

Now Liam found himself staring at the entrance to what was referred to as the Black Box Theater. Loosely aware of his best friend's concerned gaze, he swallowed hard and placed a hand on the door handle. Jade watched closely, noticing the tiniest sign of trepidation in the young boy.

"Hey, you alright?" She placed a surprisingly gentle palm on his shoulder, sensing his confidence wavering. "You're going to do just fine."

"What if I screw up?" his voice was barely above a whisper but somehow, she could make out his worries.

Checking down the hallways, Jade confirmed that they were indeed alone before taking Liam's hand into her own. She flashed a glare that, while wasn't a sign of danger, did symbolize her resolve to see him succeed. Giving him a slight squeeze, she allowed the faintest traces of a smile tug at the corner of her lips.

"You're going to be just fine, I promise. If you weren't ready, then I wouldn't have brought you here today. You got this!"

Before he could counter her oddly optimistic point, one of the double doors flew open, revealing a balding man with wacky hair holding half of a coconut.

"Ah! Jade! While it's a pleasure to see you this fine morning! But, shouldn't you be in class right now?"

"Hey, Sikowitz..." she rolled her eyes at her favorite teacher. "I'm here with Liam, the person I told you was coming to audition?"

Mr. Sikowitz took a moment to size up Liam in between sips of his coconut juice before grinning rather weirdly.

"Excellent! Step inside, my boy!" he ushered him inside but, stopped Jade West at the threshold. "Sorry, Ms. West. I'm under strict orders not to let you inside during the audition. It's not my call, but, you know those are the rules."

If glares could kill, Sikowitz would've been nothing more than dust drenched in the liquid of his favorite treat. Still, it did little to change the teacher's mind as he continued to stand his ground. Meanwhile, Liam looked like a lost puppy waiting for his owner to guide him in the right direction, a gaze of fear that temporarily halted Jade's visual battle for the time being. She instead motioned him back and gave him a quick hug, not caring what the madman's potential objection.

"Just breathe and knock them dead... I'll be out here when you get out."

He reciprocated the gesture, whispering a 'thank you' before being whisked away inside the theater, leaving Jade to (im)patiently await his return.

* * *

"Alright, Mr. Marshall! There's no need to fret. We'll have you in and out in two shakes of a ghouls rib!"

"Um... Okay?" he forced a chuckle in hopes of relieving the nerves that were threatening to take control.

He was then introduced to Lane and the principal before reaching the stage. Thankfully, he learned that he had two opportunities to 'wow' the men so that took a small amount of the pressure off of him. First up came part one:

"H-hello... I'm Liam. I'll be performing a rendition of 'Simple and Clean' by Utada Hikaru."

"Very well. Will you be playing the piano or singing it?"

Liam inhaled deeply, letting the moment saturate within his spirit before releasing that breath.

"Both."

The trio exchanged intrigued glances at one another before focusing back on the young man who had now taken his seat at the grand instrument. Emerald studied the ebony and ivory keys before him, examining each and every one as if gathering information from each one individually. The silence was suddenly ended by a sweet sound. Slow yet mesmerizing. It was almost childlike; filled with innocence as he closed his eyes.

The beginning was nothing special. It wasn't meant to be anything more than a subtle entrance to the true vision he was painting.

**You've given me**

**Too many things**

**Lately, you're all I need**

**You smile at me and say...**

His fingers flawlessly followed by the simplistic words, adding a sense of depth that made Sikowitz nod in approval. The sound grew louder and he could feel the vibrations tingling on his skin, cheekbone and also his hair. The louder it got, the faster his heart raced…

The effects of his efforts stretched out to those judging his performance, infecting them with a melodious virus that captured their senses. The music as such that it'd be unjust to the musician who was weaving the heavenly notes, to describe it with a few words. Instead, the focus would draw back and forth between the musician himself and the story being told alongside the majestic tones.

**Hold me; **

**Whatever lies beyond this morning is a little later on**

**Regardless of warnings, the future doesn't scare me at all**

**Nothing's like before.**

With the conclusion of the song, Liam softly played the chorus once more, never losing focus until the final key was struck.

* * *

Outside of the theater, Jade sat against the wall next to the door, listening to the music and singing of her buddy. So far, it sounded as if things were going according to plan which brought along an uncharacteristically wide smile as the song had reached its conclusion. In truth, she couldn't be any happier.

To her dismay, she felt a familiar presence approaching her, namely Tori, Andre, and Robbie.

"'Sup Jade?" the long-haired musician greeted with a big smile. "Something wrong?"

Jade raised an eyebrow as she glanced at the three. "No more than usual," she replied in a dead tone, hoping to catch whatever was being said by Sikowitz.

"Well, what a sexy fox like you sitting on the floor?" Rex Powers chimed in, further fueling the girl's annoyance.

"Contemplating whether to put a certain puppet in a woodchipper or fireplace." she smiled wickedly, as the dummy flinched in Robbie Shapiro's arm. "Now, what do you guys want? Can't you see I'm busy with something?"

"We've been worried about you, Jade. We hadn't seen much of you since last week and we just wanted to make sure that you were alright."

"Well, as you can see, I'm A-okay so can you all jump in traffic or something?"

Taking the hint, Andre, Tori, and Robbie (w/Rex) began to make their departure until they were stopped by the sudden sounds of applause caught their ears. For Jade, this was the last thing she wanted to happen as she just wanted to listen in on the progress Liam was making, not have to entertain the chipper trio (it would've been quartet but Cat wasn't there).

"What's going on in the Black Box?" the latter inquired only to be on the receiving end of the goth's patented glares that made him nearly wet himself.

"Nothing that concerns you, Puppet boy..." Jade crossed her arms, hoping to retain what little patience he had left. "Now get lost."

This did defer Tori and the others as Sikowitz's voice could be heard mentioning something about the second half of an audition.

_I swear, I'm going to kill that damn teacher... _she inwardly growled.

* * *

"Now then, I was told that you were also going to perform a scene?" the hobo man, chuckled in delight to which Liam nodded without a word. "Fantastic! Keep in mind, don't worry about us being here, we're just observers at this point. Let yourself become the character and make the scene your own."

"Alright..." he rubbed the back of his neck, trying to remember what he had rehearsed with Jade only to remember a crucial piece of information: The scene consisted of dialogue which required two or more people to be involved. This revelation carried with it the familiar feeling of dread and terror as he noticed the men's faces shift from approval to concern. He had to think of something and quick. "Sorry, I'm just a little nervous..."

"It's alright, son. Just say what's on your heart and let it flow."

This gave Liam a perfect idea as he cleared his throat before starting.

"Jasmine...? I um... I have something to ask you and I want you to be completely honest with me." he swallowed the imaginary lump in his throat while imagining his co-star was standing mere inches away. "You and I, we've been friends for as long as we can remember. I mean, I still remember the days when we were carefree and filled with no concern for what tomorrow would bring. It takes me back to that first day we met. I was imagining that I was battling goblins to reach the cursed dragon when you first arrived in my life. Although things didn't start off well in the beginning, by the end of that day, you and I suddenly became best friends. Yet, there was one thing that stood out about that day." He rubbed his hands together, licking his lips nervously as both anxiety and determination waged a vicious battle behind his Emerald Orbs.

All three of the proctors watched intently at the simple scene unfolding before them, not realizing that four (five if you count Rex) pairs of eyes were watching as well.

"It was the moment when you kissed my cheek, Jasmine. I was only a little boy who thought girls had germs but, as I grew older, when other memories become hazy at times, that one moment remains intact. I don't know how or when it happened but, I fell for you sometime after that meeting. I don't know if it's true love but, I can't seem to get you out of my mind. Even when you disappeared from my life for Lord only knows how long, it never mattered once you came back around. I know that you probably only see me as just your friend, but, I'd like to think that maybe we could explore those feelings one day."

He then turned around to reveal that he was actually practicing in an unseen mirror, sighing in defeat at the sudden realization.

"If only I had the courage to say these things to your face and not some cheap reflection, maybe I'd be able to convince you..."

As he walked away slowly, Liam could hear the lone clap from the coconut loving teacher, followed closely behind by the claps of Lane and Principal Hall. Jade and the others took that opportunity to slip back out without being noticed as the men congratulated the now relieved teen.

* * *

"Wow... whoever that guy is, he's not bad at all," Andre smirked proudly as Tori and Robbie agreed.

"Yeah, but, I'm surprised that Sikowitz would hold an impromptu audition with the end of the semester still a couple of months away," Tori added, careful not to be too loud. "Normally, they're held about a week or two before classes let out."

"Well, you got into the school through unconventional means so, you shouldn't be too surprised," Rex noted.

"And we're still suffering because of that..." Jade groaned as she took her spot on the floor once more, much to Tori's disdain. "Well, at least I am."

The loud bell stepped in, pulling everyone's attention as the horde of students began to file out of their respective classrooms. Robbie, Rex, and Andre decided to head over to their ballet class, something that still crept Tori out a bit, while Ms. Vega herself cautiously began to make her exit only to notice that Jade hadn't bothered to move a muscle.

"Aren't you going to class?"

"I have to ask Sikowitz something important about an upcoming play next semester."

Tori wasn't convince however as evident when she noticed the goth nibbling her lip while constantly averting her gaze to the theater door. It didn't take a genius to put the pieces together as whatever had Jade so antsy must involve that boy inside. What their connection could be was the true mystery. Was he a new lover? Could he be a friend of hers? That last question nearly made the Latina snort in at the idea of Jade voluntarily making friends.

Whatever the reason, Tori still felt the itch to get to the bottom of things. For now, she'd let sleeping dogs lie...

"Okay. I'll just leave you to that then," she smiled brightly, taking her exit shortly thereafter as Jade looked on with narrow eyes.

Once she disappeared around the corner, the dark girl couldn't shake the suspicion that Tori was up to something. It wasn't like her to just walk away without even so much as a 'why' unless she was up to something. Though Tori Vega was a goody two shoes in Jade's eyes, she wasn't above sneaky tactics if she had to. It was one of the few qualities that Jade actually respected about the 'perfect Vega' as she'd put it though, she would never openly admit it.

Jade wouldn't have much more time to ponder her rival's intentions when the door opened revealing an excited Sikowitz, impressed Lane, and a rather proud Principal Barnett all congratulating a now smiling Liam. If this wasn't a sight to behold, then Jade would be given that view when her friend rushed over to give her the biggest hug she'd ever received. Given his strength, Jade nearly yelped once she felt her feet leave the ground.

"Liam! Put me down!" she slapped his back playfully while futilely containing the giggled pouring out.

"I did it!" he laughed heartily.

"Wait, what?" she slowed her amusement, staring at him with a quizzical smile.

"They told me I'm in!"

For her part, Jade couldn't contain her elation as she pulled her best friend into the biggest hug she could, much to the surprise of the three men looking on. While there was a clear rule about PDA, the trio of men was too busy exchanging looks at one another; neither of them willing to bring it up for fear of what the scissor-loving girl could possibly do to them. Lane nervously cleared his throat, flinching when the fierce glare of the girl suddenly locked on him.

"While that's true, you'll still need to fill out some paperwork and have your parents sign off on them before you're officially admitted. On top of that, with the semester winding down, it would be best to have you come in at the beginning of the spring semester since the holidays are right around the corner. Lastly, we can get you set up with a scholarship so that you don't have to worry about tuition and fees. You've certainly earned that!"

Liam nodded with a small grin, slowly peeling the delicate arms of Jade West from around his torso. Seeing the excitement behind the man, he couldn't help but feel that familiar tug along the corner of his lips, stretching the grin into an ecstatic smile that would not be denied. Combine that with the surprisingly cheerful goth patting him on the back, and it was clear that Liam was on his way to creating a new life for himself.

_Things seem to be looking up!_

* * *

Liam was turning over in his bed, trying to sleep after the events of the day. With his successful audition, coupled with the post-audition hangout at a sushi shop near the school, you'd think that he'd be exhausted. And yet, Liam was struggling to keep his eyes closed as ideas of what could be started to fill his brain. While they were pleasant, it was rather annoying knowing that his mind wouldn't let him slip into unconsciousness.

He attempted one more try, slowly closing his eyes as he tried to let sleep take over. Still, he found himself in the same predicament as before. "Screw my life." He grumbled as he hopped out of the bed. "I'm thirsty anyway..." He clutched his head, hoping to quell the ideas and possibilities swimming around inside while exiting his room. He returned a few minutes later, chugging a bottle of water.

"Wow," a voice called from the darkness made Liam spit out some of the water. "You weren't lying about being thirsty."

"Who's there?"

Turning the light on nearby, he was shocked to find the source of the voice was none other than Jade West.

"Awwww... did I scare little Liam?" she stuck out her bottom lip playfully while he simply rolled his eyes. "Sorry. I didn't think you'd freak out."

"J-Just be glad both my mom and Lucille are out tonight."

"I'm sure they'd both be thrilled know you're still afraid of the dark," she teased.

"Ha. Ha..."

Jade continued to snicker while sitting in his windowsill, finally letting the amusement simmer down as her friend approached her exact spot. His face was unreadable, signaling to her that she might've gone a little too far. What was he thinking? What was he planning? There were so many things in her own mind that Jade didn't realize Liam was towering over her, silence making his presence more foreboding than she anticipated.

Shock claimed her voice as he looked down at her.

The tiniest sliver of fear only grew when he scooped her up in his arms and plopped her on his bed, cackling at her yelps the entire time. While Liam stood back to admire his handiwork, Jade stared at him as if he'd lost his mind. Nobody handles her like that, let alone try and scare her in the process. Instincts kicked in as she lunged at him. The two then started wrestling, tumbling over one another like the good old days as they both fought for dominance. Neither would maintain the top position for more than a few seconds.

Jade.

Liam.

Jade.

Liam.

This persisted for another few minutes until Jade managed to trip her friend up allowing her to tangle him up and pin him between her and the bed. The sounds of heavy panting and chuckles/giggles filled the room as the two tired teens remained where they were. Jades normally flawless hair was now cascading over them both, shielding them both from the world around them as they worked to reclaim their breaths. It was at that very moment something happened...

Eye to eye.

Teal and Emerald.

Neither said a word as the former could suddenly hear her heart pounding painfully against her ribs as she just stared at him. Their grins fell slowly as if lost in time. Both held eye contact but the glaze behind those orbs became evident. In response, she watched intently as Liam blinked owlishly, his gaze focused on her very soul it seemed. Foreign thoughts began to surface in her mind's eye until Jade forced down the feeling slithering within. She then gingerly untangled herself from Liam, allowing him to get back to his feet while she sat on the edge of the bed.

Dusting himself off, Liam shifted his focus back to her, immediately sensed that something was... different.

"Jade?" He noticed the subtle way her body stiffened upon hearing her name. "Everything alright?"

He sat next to her on the bed, careful to leave enough space between them. Of course, it was a dumb thing to ask as it was obviously clear that she was anything but alright. One moment they were play wrestling and now, she was sitting quietly which wasn't a typical sign, to say the least. Surprisingly, she shifted closer to him, just enough to lean her head along his arm.

"I'm fine..." she meekly said. "Just got a little carried away, that's all."

Nodding, Liam smiled at the girl before shifting his arm over her into a side hug. To say that Jade enjoyed this warm feeling in her stomach would be an understatement. She instinctively snuggled him, savoring the comforting embrace. The two stayed silent for a moment, each content to remain sitting next to one another. It was just like old times when they were children in elementary school.

"I appreciate you, Liam..."

He blinked at the sudden outburst of vulnerability. Sure, it wasn't new for them to share what was truly bugging them but, it usually consisted of the other prying and pestering until the wall of pride came crumbling down first. Now, here was Jade voluntarily an emotional confession without prompting. He wasn't sure what to make of that, but, he'd cross that bridge later. For the time being, he would do his best to keep things from growing even more awkward.

"I really appreciate you too, Jade."

Silence filled the air once again as Liam tried to find something else to add to his already unoriginal response but, felt his mind betray him. Meanwhile, Jade was busy feeling herself melting after hearing him reciprocate her admittance. On top of that, she could hear the rapid beating of his heart against her ear, letting her know that he too was being taken over by his nerves.

"Thanks..." she muttered, stifling the yawn that threatened to pull her from the serene moment. "Again, I'm really sorry for scaring you earlier."

Liam suddenly remembered what led to them being in this position; Jade had literally snuck in his room, something that, while not new, was extremely rare considering she was a welcomed guest who normally used the front door. If Jade West was taking the back route, then that meant something was probably off at home. She'd done this only a handful of times as it was an emergency code that they'd agreed to so that there was no misunderstanding.

"Trouble at home again?" she nodded. "Want to talk about it?"

"Not really... My dad's just being an ass again," she rolled her eyes.

"Then, it looks like you're staying the night."

"Damn straight!" she gave him a playful shove.

Both of them chuckled at the standard direction of their conversation. By now, they'd both settled on the bed with Jade lying on her side facing him. In contrast, he was flat on his back. He let out a rather audible yawn that made the goth girl stare at him with doe eyes. Regardless, he forced himself to sit up, prepared for the usual arrangements. There was only one major problem at this point:

"Second drawer on the right..."

"What?"

"That's where I keep spare clothes."

"That's fine. I won't need them this time..."

Confusion washed over Liam as he slowly turned to inquire further only to receive his answer. Bulging green eyes gazed at the partially exposed backside of Jade while she removed her black boots and skirt. Next, she took off her leather jacket, setting it on the corner of the bedpost leaving her in nothing but black skin-tight leggings and her black Enchantress shirt. Try as he may, Liam couldn't pull his eyes from the sight of her ivory thighs greeting him as the last remaining articles of conventional clothing were discarded in a neat pile on his dresser.

"It's too warm for all of these clothes so, I'll just enjoy the breeze."

Sensing his silence, Jade finally turned just enough to view her childhood buddy over her shoulder, making her appear seductive in his view, a notion she relished. If she wasn't sure earlier, she was going to milk the ambiance now for all it was worth. Based on how events played out up to this point, two things were now clear to Jade. The first was that Jade was indeed attracted to her best friend, it was hard for her not to be given the type of guy he was. The second was that, if nothing else, he was attracted to her physically at the very least, which was enough for tonight; she didn't want to complicate things any more than they already were.

"That's not a problem is it?"

He shook his head 'no', barely able to suppress the faintest tint of red burning his cheeks, not to mention the uncomfortable feeling in his basketball shorts. He mentally praised the universe that he was able to hide it with the bundle of covers in front of him. Still, Liam wasn't one to let Jade have the last laugh and proceeded to remove his own t-shirt, unaware of the massive hue of pink that quickly surfaced on her face.

"As long as I'm allowed to as well," he smirked.

"N-not at all..." she murmured, silently cursing her inability to control her own body's responses.

Liam chuckled at her reaction, proud to have evened the playing field. Jade eventually joined him before going over his room. She took the opportunity to shut the door and turn off the lights, allowing the faint glow of the moon rays to highlight her ivory limbs before crawling under the sheets. She wasted little time in crawling over Liam, opting to rest her head on his left side. No more words were needed to be said as she giggled into his chest, no doubt enjoying the now steady beats of his heart. That soothing sound did the trick as she wrapped her arm over his prone form, feeling safe under him.

_Goodnight, Liam..._


	4. Chapter 4

**Here we go, guys! We are almost finished with the 'Prelude' arc and that means we're going to get into the really good stuff real soon. This chapter was one of the more difficult ones to write as I kept getting distracted with what path I wanted to take. Thankfully, I was able to keep my head in the game and complete it in a timely manner. **

**I also want to note that the next chapter is going to be the aftermath of the ending for this one so no major time skips until at least the next chapter. Also, I would like to mention that even though Tori and the others are featured here, most of them aren't main or even secondary characters. Lastly, I just want to thank you all for the love and support of this fic and I will be working to bring you all more chapters as soon as I can. **

**Thank you all so far and, without further ado, here is chapter 4 of 'Tears of an Angel".**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Burning Bridges**

Another weekend came and went in a flash for the duo and before they knew it, Monday was here once again. While Jade was back to her standard routine of plays and performances, Liam traversed the chaotic halls of Northridge, pining for the tranquility of his time with the raven-haired girl. His mind soon filled with the events of Friday night. From Jade sneaking into his room to her choosing to sleep in his bed, it was surreal, to put things mildly. The following morning, he awoke to an empty spot only to be greeted by her alongside his mother.

It was an interesting week off from school; one he'd wish could've lasted longer.

"Liam Marshall!" he flinched after hearing his name blared over the P.A. system. "Please report to the Principal's office immediately."

Sighing to himself, Liam made his way to the office, unsure of what the reason could be for his summoning. He ignored the many 'Oohs' from his peers as he neared the door. Upon entering, he was greeted by the sight of Coach Hall, Principal Garnett, and an unknown woman who seemed familiar in appearance, was still relatively a stranger nonetheless.

"Hello, Liam," she greeted, her powerful Cajun accent only increasing that sense of familiarity.

"Um... Hi!" he waved awkwardly. "Am I in trouble?"

The room erupted in soft laughter, much to the teen's confusion and chagrin.

"Not at all," Principal Garnett replied, wiping a tear from her eye. "I doubt that one of our top students would be in trouble. We've called you here today to discuss your future, namely the upcoming semester."

He took a seat, tightly knitting his brow as he processed where this was going.

"My name is Cecilia Moreau and I'm a transfer rep for PCA." the older woman chimed in. "I was informed that you were a very bright student here and after looking at your grades, and some recommendations from the coach and your principal, I'm more than pleased to extend an offer for a scholarship to our school."

"Wait! Are you serious?" The three adults all nodded in unison, showing their sincerity to a shocked Liam. "I- I don't know what to say..."

"Why not say yes, son?" the elder coach chuckled that typical old man laugh. "You'll be in a better environment where your intellect and talent will be cultivated and you'll get better exposure for colleges over there. On top of that, you'll be able to thrive and possibly make new friends over in Malibu. It's certainly a chance worth taking..."

Still, as the face of Liam Marshall shifted from confusion to wonder to conflicted as he processed what was being told to him. This was a chance that he'd been hoping for; a chance for a fresh start. In his mind, Coach Hall was right about his interaction with the students of Northridge High School. Here, he was a lone wolf who remained out of the spotlight, choosing to stay to himself rather than engage with people that he couldn't relate to.

Now, all of that could change.

Liam could make friends. He could have a positive change of scenery where he'd be able to focus on learning and progress instead of getting into fights with reckless boys over stupid reasons. Why wouldn't he take this opportunity?

There could only be one reason...

* * *

With school over, Jade was beyond giddy as she hummed the tune of 'It's All Okay' while digging in her locker. Grabbing the necessary books, her mind was solely on one thing: Her best friend was coming to Hollywood Arts. With Liam being accepted, all he'd have to do is send in the signed paperwork and by next semester, they'd be around one another in classes, participate in plays together, go to school events together...

She felt a heat growing along her cheeks at the thought of hanging out with Liam on a consistent basis. This did little to affect her as she was protected by her locker door, allowing her mind to take her back to the previous Friday after his audition. That night; the moment when she started noticing him. Immediately, she recalled the events that led to her coming to his house in the first place; a reality that made her face turn sour for a moment.

She lied... Specifically, she'd lied to her best friend.

When she told Liam that she had gotten into a spat with her dad, that wasn't the case. It was an unexpected encounter with none other than Beck who showed up randomly after school to discuss getting back together with her. Needless to say, things didn't have a positive ending as Beck stormed out without much to say after she rejected him. It wasn't that she didn't have a good reason to decline considering he made his feelings clear when he refused to open the door that night, but, she felt a bad taste in her mouth when she demanded he leaves after mentioning a certain (potential) new student.

She chose to blame her mood on her father but, it was a secret she'd take to the grave if it meant nights like that again. Seeing him shirtless made her face burn hotter and it only got worse when she remembered a certain moment when they both were staring in one another's eyes. Those bright Emerald orbs shined with mystery despite being shielded from any light thanks to her dark hair. It was the perfect scene to just taste the forbidden fruit of her long-time friend.

_Whoa, Jade! _she dragged herself back to reality, finding herself staring at the darkness that was her locker. "You shouldn't be thinking about him in that way..."

"In what way, Jade?"

The pale skinned girl nearly jumped out of her skin when her ears caught the sounds of a certain Latina, particularly one who she just knew had a smug grin from behind the metallic door. Fortunately, Jade was able to force down the blush that had covered nearly a third of her face up to that point.

_Life, why do you hate me so?_ she groaned internally. "What do you want, Vega?"

Slamming the door, Jade was indeed greeted with that know-it-all look of Tori Vega.

"Nothing much. I was actually coming by to invite you to a party I'm having this Thursday night since we'll be out of school soon."

"I don't know... I had plans to nail my skull to the wall that night so..."

"Oh come on, Jade!" Tori whined/pouted. "We all have some tough finals coming up and I'd like for my friends to come and have some fun as a way to unwind."

Jade was about to say that she and Tori weren't friends, yet she felt the desire to do so dwindle as her brain began to formulate an idea. She could invite Liam and have him meet some of the gang at the party. It was so simple; Being able to avoid Beck while introducing Liam to the gang seemed like a solid plan in the long run. In truth, she didn't want to run into the guy after their last encounter and she wanted to make sure that she wouldn't have to deal with any unnecessary drama if it could be avoided.

"Fine..." she rolled her eyes but widened them as she clutched her bag, narrowing her eyes at her rival. "Wait, will Beck be there?"

"I don't know... Why?" Tori crossed her arms over her chest in concern.

"What of it, Vega? I'm just curious, that's all! By the way, I'm bringing a friend."

With that said, Jade immediately pivoted on her heel and stormed off in typical Jade fashion, able to hide her sly grin, leaving Tori to ponder the weird vibe she had just picked up from the goth.

* * *

The week went by and the final day of school was set to conclude for one Liam Marshall. While staring at the slowly ticking clock, his mind was filled with so many things that he felt his head was going to explode. He was grateful that he was able to get through the finals with only a few hiccups as so many thoughts and ideas of what could be claimed occupancy in his mind. Currently, he was thinking about the meeting that he had earlier in the week where he admitted to the adults that he auditioned for Hollywood Arts and was uncertain on whether to take that offer now that he'd been offered a full ride to PCA.

The (increasingly familiar) representative understood and left the offer on the table should he decide to go there instead. Principal Garnett was a bit concerned at the possibility of losing another Northridge student to the likes of Hollywood Arts but said nothing about it. However, it was Coach Hall who left the most impact on his mental.

'Follow your heart, son. Don't go where we want you to. This is your life and your decisions should be for you, not us.'

_Easier said than done... _he chuckled bitterly.

Those words continued to resonate in him when suddenly, he was pulled from his internal tug-of-war by the bell. For now, he was finished with semester finals and could enjoy a couple of weeks of relaxation before having to make the biggest choice of his life. He was grateful to have a supportive family who made it known that they were proud of him no matter what decision he'd make.

The last thing he did was clear out his locker before leaving the building, possibly for the last time.

Imagine his surprise when he was greeted by none other than a familiar goth girl sitting on the hood of a black F-150, a sly feline-like smirk adorning her lips. He wanted to question what she was doing at the school considering they let out around the same time but found that would have to wait as she slid off of the hood, making her way to the driver's side. He took in how her eyes shined in the sun's light but shook off the feeling of wonder once she shut the door.

"Get in, loser. We're going to a party tonight."

* * *

Liam's heart began to beat faster as he was led to the front door of the Vega residence by his best friend. If it wasn't clear that he was nervous about being around a bunch of people he didn't know, he would find a way to stress that notion. Given that Jade didn't stay too far away from the Vega's, she opted for them to walk so that she could just enjoy the company before being annoyed by everyone.

"Jade, are you sure that this is such a good idea?" he asked, looking around the neighborhood nervously.

"Not really... But, I think it would be good if you actually stopped being a hermit and actually interact with real humans." she poked his side, earning one in retaliation.

"But, that's what I have you for!" he protested, much to Jade's hidden delight. "I just have a bad feeling is all..."

"That's just nerves. You'll be fine once you open up and get to know the others. Then, you'll see how annoying everyone is and then, you'll forget all about it. Besides, you'll be with me most of the time, so stop whining and let's get this over with."

"I can't believe I'm missing work..." Emerald eyes rolled amusingly.

"Keep it up, tiger! You may actually enjoy yourself," she elbowed his side.

_Hopefully not too much... _her inner desire chimed in.

The duo arrived shortly after their debate, neither truly wanting to be here but neither willing to back out either. Jade slammed her fist onto the polished wood door several times before a disgruntled girl with olive skin threw it open.

"Seriously Jade?!" she huffed, her brunette hair somehow staying in good shape despite her wild arrival. "Couldn't you just knock on the door like a normal person?"

"Gotta make an entrance, Vega..." she bit the air seductively.

An unamused Tori was about to retort when she finally noticed the young man standing a foot behind Jade. His mahogany skin was accentuated by his bright green eyes. His long locs were tied in a ponytail, though a few of them managed to drape over his broad shoulders. He wore a forest green t-shirt that showed off his body well along with a simple pair of jeans and black converses.

"...let us in?"

"Huh?" Tori gently shook her head.

"Are you going to let us in, Tori or are you going to just stand there looking like an idiot?"

"Right! Um... Come on in!" she ushered the two inside, trying her best not to embarrass herself further.

The living room was nearly packed with several students, no doubt from Hollywood Arts which made Liam swallow hard. Jade noticed this and slipped her hand into his, pulling his attention from the 'chaos' around them. It worked as he found himself concentrating on the ghost of a smile on her lips before they separated palms. This, however, didn't go unnoticed by Tori who took in the subtlety of the pair's actions, even amongst the crowd.

She was careful not to give herself away as she approached them.

"So, we're having a karaoke contest in the garage and there's plenty of dancing going on here. Food's out back and... I don't believe I caught your name."

Sensing where things were going, Jade stepped in between the two with a warning glare.

"His name's Liam, and he's here with me."

Not one to back down, Tori shifted her gaze to the goth, challenging her dominance and intent on getting to the bottom of things.

"I'm pretty sure that I asked... Liam, was it?" he nodded cautiously, keeping an eye on the state of his now irritable friend. "I think he's able to answer for himself unless he's a mute. You're not mute, are you?"

To both of the girl's shock, Liam let out a powerful laugh.

"No, I'm not mute. I'm just new to the scene so I like to keep to myself until I'm comfortable."

Both Tori and Jade watched as the boy smiled, showing off his white teeth that shined brightly. He was indeed handsome in both of their eyes but, only one of them truly knew him intimately to the point where that physical attraction carried a deeper meaning. On the other hand, Tori herself was far from unattractive herself and always carried an aura of approachability that quickly became a thorn in Jade's side. Either way, Jade knew that this was bound to happen sooner or later, and this was at least better than the two running into one another randomly at school where she couldn't keep an eye on Liam as much as she'd like.

_What the...? I'm really getting overprotective of him now._

"So, how do you and Jade know each other?" Jade wanted to jump in but, resisted the urge to do so; she did have an image to uphold.

"Jade and I used to go to school together when we were little. It's been a while but we've remained friends after all of these years."

_Ambiguous... I like that._ Jade grinned triumphantly.

The conversation persisted with Tori asking questions only for Liam to politely counter with expertly broad answers that didn't tell too much of his history with Jade. He was an introvert, for the most part, being mysterious was a trait he'd developed over the years. From where he was from to his ties with Jade, she'd only succeed in getting basic answers that left her with more questions, creating a vicious cycle. Eventually, Tori was forced to leave to handle a small incident in the backyard but promised to connect with him before the party concluded.

Jade watched as her rival disappeared in the sea of students before finally exhaling.

"And I thought I was tense..." she heard her friend chuckle in amusement.

"Was I that obvious?" she muttered.

"I could practically feel your wild energy pouring out. You should know that I don't just give out information to total strangers no matter how cute they are."

Jade simply nodded at the logic behind his words, ceasing her motion upon noticing a certain detail.

"So, you think Vega's cute?"

Her voice was calm, yet hinted at the thin ice he was on. Liam remained silent as he debated with himself of whether to answer that question- and risk putting himself in the frying pan- or simply play dumb and risk jumping into the fire. If there was anything he knew about Jade West, it was that no answer was a safe answer. Thankfully, while still under the evergrowing perilous glare of his buddy, Liam found a way out in the form of the snack table.

"I-I'm going to get us some punch!" he announced, rushing off toward the kitchen area where some of the cups were placed.

Jade looked on in amusement, giggling quietly before scouting the area. It was true that she wanted to introduce Liam to some people such as Andre and Cat, but mostly it was to get him some exposure to the students he would be seeing on a regular basis. She knew that if he managed to get comfortable around this many people in one place, then he'd have little to no problem fitting in and finding his niche in school. Yeah, she predicted that he'd come into contact with Tori at some point, it is her house after all, but, she preferred for that to happen where she could monitor the situation rather than have it happen abruptly like when she met...

"Hey, Jade."

Him.

"Beck?" she cursed the want in her tone; courtesy of her lack of preparedness. "What are you doing here?"

"I was invited by Andre," he scratched the back of his neck.

_I'm going to kill that boy... _she took a mental note for later. "Okay, well I'm busy so I'll see you whenever."

"Jade, wait." His tone was even, but she could pick up the faint traces of desperation behind those two words. It was enough to make Jade pause her departure, the first mistake made. "Look, I know I was a jerk last week when I came to see you but, I just want a chance to talk."

"And why would I do that?" she scowled at her ex-boyfriend, not willing to show weakness to the boy who broke her heart only a few weeks prior.

Beck remained quiet for a moment, letting the sounds of the music distract him from the awkwardness he was feeling at that moment. Under Jade's glare, he could feel the weight of the world crushing him like a black hole; the pressure forcing him to actually sweat a little. He realized shortly after that night that he was being petty and while it was clear that he was justified in the way he felt that night, he could've handled things better. So, what could he say now?

"Hey, Jade?" he overheard some guy's voice pierce the air, inciting something within himself that many thought could never possibly exist. Jealousy. Who was this guy calling out to his Jade without a care in the world? Was he her new boyfriend? He watched the unknown guy maneuver his way through the crowd and along with it, his window for talking with Jade. He caught her before she could turn around completely, flashing a longing look before wandering into the herd of students.

Staring at the spot where Beck was just standing, Jade felt her phone vibrating in her pocket. She pulled out the device, finding that she now had a text message. While there was no name associated with the number, she recognized it instantly.

**Meet me in the driveway in 10 minutes and I'll leave you alone after that.**

She didn't have time to process things when a familiar touch sent a shiver down her spine. Of course, she was greeted by the sight of Liam who had a goofy grin on his lips. _Not now, Jade..._ she mentally chastised as her wandering gaze finally rested on two red cups. She swiftly took one of the drinks and chugged down the cool liquid, tasting cherry soda as it stung her throat.

"Sorry I took so long... I was stopped by some girl named Trina who wouldn't let me past." Jade knew who he was referring to and it only made her stomach feel worse as she contemplated what to say next. "I didn't realize you were that thirsty, though. I can get you another one if you'd like me to."

"Um... Yeah. Sure." she averted her gaze, still trying to figure out what to do. "I'll meet you in the backyard, okay?"

Thankfully, her little slip up went unnoticed by Liam who appeared to be starting to warm up to his environment. If ever there was a positive out of all of this, it was that her friend and confidante was breaking out of his shell. Unfortunately, that fuzzy feeling was short-lived as she mentally hardened her gaze, knowing what was about to be done as she made her way to the front door.

This was mistake #2

She found herself on the inverted scenario of that fateful night; she was waiting for Beck to open the door that night only to find that he wasn't going to. It was the night that led her back into Liam's life with the intention of staying there full-time. Now? Now she found herself with the same opportunity to do to him what he did to her. She could just ignore the message and go back to her initial goal and yet, her heart was enchanting her with a single idea:

Closure.

That was the motivator as she turned the knob, finding Beck standing there with a weakened smirk on his face. He was looking handsome as usual but, that wouldn't be enough to persuade her from what she desired.

At least that's what she kept telling herself.

But, reality was a vindictive mistress.

* * *

Liam found himself getting sidetracked after running into a bouncing scarlet-haired girl who seemed to relish in talking about many things from cupcakes to random stories about her brother. After this, he ran into a curly-haired boy carrying a puppet named Rex who seemed to rub him the wrong way, especially when he mentioned something about Liam hooking him up with some of the Northridge girls. Needless to say, it was breath of fresh air when he encountered Tori again along with her best friend, Andre who would perform for the party. After that, the party began to mellow out with some slow music that resulted in a couple of dances with the Latina who managed to get some confirmation that it was him at the audition the week prior before just enjoying the moment.

He was having a blast and it was all thanks to Jade.

His eyes widened at the realization that he'd left Jade after all of this time, feeling a pang of guilt begin to eat away at him. Even though he was just savoring the memories that he was creating, he should've at least touched bases with her. It had been an hour since he went to get another drink and he was sure that she would be a little miffed upon seeing him again.

"Sorry, Tori. I gotta go for a bit."

"Awww... Really?" she poked her bottom lip, hoping to keep him to herself for a little while longer.

"Yeah, I really need to check up on Jade. She was my 'date' so to speak."

"Why not just call her?"

"No phone..." he lamented.

"Then I'll help you look for her then."

This surprised Liam who'd picked up that there was some tension between the two, yet he made no action to quarrel with her. By this point, many of the other students had gone home or elsewhere, making it much easier for the pair to search. They asked around but no one had a clue of the goth's whereabouts. They checked the garage, backyard again, and the front of the house only to come up with nothing.

"Do you think she left without you?"

Liam shook his head. "I doubt that. We walked here together so, she would've told me if she was leaving."

"This doesn't make any sense."

"I agree. Jade's never done that except..."

"Except what?" Tori looked at him, almost pleading with those brown eyes. Liam could feel his resolve crumbling under her gaze but, he pushed through with his resistance.

"It's nothing. Would you mind if I use your bathroom?"

Tori nodded, giving him specific directions to his destination. A grateful Liam thanked the brunette before dashing for the restroom to relieve himself. Washing his hands, he made his exit with a stronger drive to find his best friend only to hear something; a moan. It was faint, just loud enough for him to pick up as he stepped out into the hallway. He shrugged it off and made his way down the corridor when he heard it again only slightly louder this time.

With disgust, Liam wanted to get as far away as he could. For his effort, he was rewarded by hearing the name of the boy who hurt his friend. However, it was the voice calling his name that froze him in his tracks.

"Mmm... Beck!"

_No... It can't be. She didn't..._

"I'm sorry, Jade..." Beck's grunts mixed with the sound of whimpering began to flood Liam's very core, eating away at his soul. His eyes were wide with horror as he looked in the direction of one of the bedrooms he had rushed past earlier. The door was cracked and he felt compelled to go there. It was invasive but, the shock of what he was hearing made him want to check in hopes that it was someone else; not her... not Jade. "I love you..."

Those three words made him sick to his stomach but, what came next would shatter his heart in pieces.

"I love you too, Beck..."

Heaviness...

At that moment, Liam felt like he was drowning while being dragged further down into the depth by a 1-ton weight. Hot tears began to well up in his eyes, blurring his vision. He found her only she wasn't alone. She'd reconnected with that Beck guy and thus solidified what Liam knew would come next. He'd lost his best friend again only now, he was here to witness it happen in real time. Turning on his heel, Liam rushed out of the corridor to escape the hell he knew was going to come as a result.

"Still my girl?" he heard that guy ask but, he wasn't going to stick around to hear Jade's response.

He wasted no time in storming down the stairs, passing a confused and now worried Tori and her friends on his way out the door.

"Liam?" the olive-skinned girl quietly wondered what could've set the boy off.

"What happened?" Robbie scratched his head. "He was fine just a second ago..."

"I don't know..." Andre answered.

"Well, I'm off to bed!" Trina Vega announced in a sing-song voice while skipping up the stairs. "Awesome party, sis!"

The group simply rolled their eyes in response.

"Sometimes, I wish karma could speed up her powers when it comes to Trina," Tori huffed only to hear a shriek of terror come from upstairs. "What the hell are you doing in my room?!"

On cue, everyone rushed upstairs to find a stunned and pissed Trina glaring at the covered (but obviously naked) Beck and Jade in her bed. While Andre and Robbie found this to be amusing, considering Tori's earlier question, the younger Vega sister looked at the disoriented couple with both realization and anger with a pair of teal orbs staring back blankly.

"Oh no..." she whispered, glaring softly at one goth in particular.

* * *

Liam sighed, kicking away an imaginary stone as he power walked home. Sure, he was aware of the distance but, he didn't care. His smoldering rage motivated him to press forward and long as he got as far away from her, it would be worth it. Try as he might, his mind continued to replay those disgusting words and actions committed by his so-called friend. This was just like all of those times before where Jade would throw him away for some guy and their friendship would suffer as a result. He'd go back to being an afterthought or rather, her emotional safety net when things became bad in her relationship.

"No more..." he growled.

By now, the tears were pouring out in torrents. Liam didn't care though, as he allowed the dam to run without resistance. There wasn't much he could do. He'd tried to keep his feelings in check in the past but, it only led to more suffering and he wasn't willing to go through that again.

Block after block, Liam traversed forward with little regard for anyone who saw his sorry state. Whether it was their concern, curiosity, or even laughter, he would take it as his punishment for ever thinking that he could be friends with Jade West. Every fiber of his being told him to let her go years ago, but, he wouldn't listen. He always kept a place open for her when she needed it and look where it got him.

Broken.

By the time he arrived home (a half hour trip mind you), he simply entered without saying much.

"Liam?"

"I'm going to bed, Mom..." his tattered voice raised the alarm for Celeste Marshall.

"Alexandre? What happened?" she shot up from the couch to find her son, eyes red and puffy from his emotional breakdown. "Son, what's wrong?"

To her surprise, the corner of Liam's lips began to twitch upward as he stood at the top of the stairs. While he was indeed in pain, there was something else dancing behind the windows of his soul. Freedom. Escape. Unknowingly to himself or Jade, this would be the latter's third and final strike of the night. Years of abusing the one person who legitimately cared for her without hesitation would drive him to turn a once difficult decision into the easiest one ever made in his young life.

"I know where I want to go next semester."


	5. Chapter 5

**Welcome back ladies & gentlemen to another installment of 'Tears of a Fallen Angel'! I truly hope you guys enjoyed the last chapter as we head to the conclusion of the Prelude Arc. Before we start, there are some agendas and 'Quid Pro Quos' to address. First, this is going to be somewhat of a crossover story featuring the Zoey 101 cast. With Liam's decision seemingly made, they will play a role throughout the duration of the story. Secondly, considering that this story is an alternate to 'Demons Within' (which I will be finishing), some of the events won't really match up with the actual Victorious or Zoey 101 canon timeline. **

**With that being said, let's recap some of the main points before we finish up the first part of this story:**

**1\. Liam and Jade are childhood friends with the former being the latter's confidante throughout her life.**

**2\. Their history after middle school became a blur as Liam was basically relegated to Jade's emotional safety net when she began to date Beck Oliver.**

**3\. After the break-up in 'The Worst Couple', Jade returns to her friend and seemingly reignites their full-time friendship, even helping him with an audition to get into Hollywood Arts. Meanwhile, he was also offered a scholarship to PCA academy thus forcing him to make a difficult decision.**

**4\. As time passes on, the two rekindle their friendship but, hints of unknown attraction begin to surface in the pair. **

**5\. Finally, after being dragged to a party at Tori Vega's house, Jade's goal of introducing him to the others backfires when she indulges Beck's 'plea' and winds up sleeping with him, which is seen by none other than Liam who decides that he's had enough after years of negligence and finally makes up his mind on where he plans to go during the next semester.**

**Now that we're all caught up, let's get to the final chapter of the first arc and see what unfolds after Jade's reckless decision. **

* * *

**Chapter 5: Aftermath**

Sunday afternoon took hold of a certain pale-skinned goth as the midday sun peaked through the thin curtain. To say that Jade was already in a bad mood would be a massive understatement. If anything she felt... well, she felt a mixture of guilt and disappointment swimming in her stomach as she tried to force herself to go back to sleep. Instead, her mind flooded with the fact that not only had she pretty left Liam alone to the point where he walked home alone but, she did so while getting laid with her ex... or rather, her newly reunited boyfriend, Beck.

While getting caught in Trina's bed (which she had no problem with) was a bit embarrassing, it was the glare from Tori Vega that continues to burn deep in her soul. She was no stranger to having the girl with the perfect cheekbones flash small signs of annoyance or irritation, this was the first time she'd witnessed her legitimately angry at her. On top of that, she wasn't exactly sure why Tori was so pissed off in the first place; sure, one could assume that it was because she was using her older sister's bed to satisfy her sexual desires or maybe, it was because she'd gotten back with Beck which prevented her rival from claiming him for herself? That wouldn't make any sense as she was so enamored with Liam during the night.

Still, something about that darkness behind those honey brown eyes that made Jade shiver involuntarily.

"What made Vega so mad?" she whispered.

"Hmm?" Jade jerked her head over to the owner of the voice. "Did you say something, babe?"

The groggy form of Beck Oliver shifted under the sheets with a goofy grin on his face. He squinted at the shielded rays that still burned his eyes a little as he tried to sit up. Jade watched this with a hint of amusement that was quickly overshadowed with that familiar guilt. Something still wasn't sitting right with her as she tried to piece together the events at the party.

"Nothing... Just had a lot on my mind," her eyes ventured off for a moment only to find herself pulled into a quick kiss that made her melt. "Cut it out..." She giggled, playfully slapping his shoulder.

"Sorry. I couldn't resist," Beck grinned back. "You were just looking too cute."

"Yeah, well... Cute or not, I do need to get home so I can get a shower and a change of clothes."

Jade noted the slight disappointment in her boyfriend but, didn't relent on her claim. After the party, she didn't return home after getting yelled at by the Vega sisters. Beck gave her a ride after that only to take a detour to his RV since the two were still pretty tired from their earlier escapades. From there, she decided to crash with the boy which led to the two discussing their future, seemingly forgetting the other nagging issue, if only for a little while.

Thankfully, Beck didn't make a fuss about her need and got out of the bed so she could change back into her clothes. Black shirt, matching skirt, and leggings were gingerly put on as she was still recovering from the previous night's activities as well. _This is going to be troublesome... _She mused as she put on her punk boots.

She mulled over what she needed to do, as Beck followed her lead and got dressed. Those questions kept running through her mind like a broken record, again and again, and again. In other words, the blanks, few as they were, were sheer torture.

"Need a ride home?" she was pulled out of her pondering by his voice, soft and soothing to her ears, yet not to her soul.

"Y-Yeah..." she forced a smile before being escorted out of the trailer to Beck's truck; the entire time, she kept asking herself one single question.

_What happened?_

* * *

Tori Vega sat on the couch, enjoying some family time with her mother, father, and (surprisingly) sister when an earsplitting bang startled her. Wondering whether or not to check the cause of the loud noise, she was given her answer when an all too familiar voice spoke up from behind the door. "Vega! Open the door!" The family held their collective breath as the voice of Jade West froze them in place. "I know you're in there and I'm not leaving until you come out!"

Sighing to her, Tori spared an apologetic glance over to her family before slowly getting up from her seat.

"What do you want, Jade?" she replied, showing little interest.

"I need to talk to you..."

"Whatever it is, it can wait. I'm with my family so, go away..." she crossed her arms, glaring at the wooden door.

Clearly, this didn't sit well with Jade.

"Open the damn door or I'll kick it down!"

This caught the attention of the Vega family who all stared at the youngest of them, each knowing that Jade West would attempt something that aggressive just to get her way. Seeing their pleading gazes, Tori relented and opened the door, slipping outside before her frenemy could get the opportunity to push her way in. Compared to her, Tori was wearing a pair of grey sweat pants and a yellow 'Hello Kitty' t-shirt with matching slippers; a sight that made Jade want to puke.

"What is it, Jade?" the Latina fixed her hardened gaze on the girl opposite her. "What could be so important that you'd interrupt our family movie time?" Jade slowly averted her stare away, trying her hardest to maintain her even composure, though failing would be an accurate depiction of her current state. Tori noticed this shift in tone, softening her glare into a look of pure concern and confusion. "What's going on with you, Jade?"

Biting her lip, teal eyes slowly trailed up to meet the terra orbs of Tori.

"Vega... I mean, Tori?" she swallowed hard. "I know you're upset about your sister's bed..."

"And she should be!" the two heard Trina's screeching from behind the door.

"GO AWAY, VEGA/TRINA!" they both roared before resuming their conversation.

"Anyway... I get why you'd be angry about that but," she gently chewed her bottom lip while contemplating just how she wanted to ask her question. "You gave me a cold look. It wasn't a look that matches with that situation. So what was with that look you gave me that night?"

Tori raised an eyebrow at Jade's evaluation of her deed at the party. "I don't know, Jade. I can say that you're correct that I wasn't pissed off about you and Beck getting it on in Trina's bed..." She assured, trying to gauge where Jade was going with this.

"It should!"

"Trina?!" she warned.

"Then what is it, Tori? What did I do that deserved such an evil look?"

For several minutes, the air around the two was unpleasantly quiet and uncomfortable. For one, Tori couldn't find the right way to tell Jade what had happened without completely shaming the poor girl. On top of that, she didn't know the whole story between Jade and Liam so, she wasn't sure if it was even her place to say anything all. For Jade, her mind continued to torment her with the empty gaps of the night that she chose to indulge her desires. She only knew that Liam left abruptly but never knew exactly why since nobody had the answer...

...Except possibly Tori...

"I think that's an answer that'll have to come from the source."

Jade simply nodded only to knit her brows in confusion. "Wait, what do you mean?"

"I mean that you'll have to ask Liam himself..."

* * *

Across town, Liam felt like crap. Even though it'd had been two days since his discovery, it seemed time did little to heal the deep wound in his chest. He currently sat in the backyard of his only home, staring at the garden that he and his mother would tend to throughout the years. The sight of the various colored flowers mixed with the soft breeze, soothing his soul just slightly but, well enough to keep him from succumbing to the pit of despair that tried to swallow him whole. His mind fought a war with his heart where conflicting conversations about everything recently was beginning to give him a headache.

PCA vs Hollywood Arts...

That was the big decision wracking his brain for the last few weeks and yet, it held less of an impact as another question:

Stay or go?

A single tear broke through the barrier of his eyes, trailing down his cheek as a certain girl's image began to surface in his mind. In mere seconds, his gaze darkened upon him realizing this cruel reality. How could he allow himself to show weakness right now? Why? He needed to remain strong in his resolve and stick to his guns. He knew the risks of doing so and he still took that gamble nonetheless and look where it got him?

Jade was single, yes but, she was free to go back if that was her heart's desire. That part stung yet, it wasn't the main reason for his pain. No. The real source of his turmoil was not found in the 'what' but, who she chose. Throughout the years, he began to recall the times when Jade would ignore him in favor of some boy who would only break her heart only for her to come back and have him pick up the pieces and the cycle would continue. This time it was this Beck guy...

"Why did it have to be him?" he growled at the violets.

_Let go of your feelings...! _his mind screamed. _Never make a decision based on your emotions!_

He continued to chant those mantras in his head. He couldn't afford to make such a powerful decision without a clear head and yet, he also knew this was easier said than done. All he had to do was remove her from the equation, right?

_Just take HER out of your reasons to stay or leave. Then, you weigh your options and see where you'd fit in..._

"Yeah... 'Easy'."

"Alexandre?"

Liam turned from his sulking upon hearing his middle name; his heart always skipped a beat since he was mostly in trouble when it was called. He found his mother, Celeste, Lucille, and...

"Coach Hall?" the older man gave him a wrinkled smile. "You're here pretty early."

"Well, I just thought we'd get you to the academy a little early since it's a couple of hours away. Plus, I doubt you'd want to have to deal with all of that paperwork so early in the morning." he chuckled heartily. "Besides, I wanted to discuss somethings with you before leaving..."

"Like what?" Leon Hall shifted his gaze slightly to the older women standing on the porch, both with concerned looks on their faces. After his return home, he hadn't said much, instead, he chose to spend the next day packing his clothes and personal belongings for the trip ahead. He finished that task earlier in the morning, leaving him with nothing to do but contemplate his life (i.e. sulk). "Oh..."

"We all want to make sure that you're alright..." his mother pleaded softly, her soft violet eyes held a deep sadness. "You've been more distant than usual and it's worrying to us."

"Mama..." he felt a strong pang pierce his heart after seeing the hurt behind her eyes.

"I understand that you're growing up, but, I want you to leave here with a clean spirit and a calm mind. I accept your decision and, while we'll miss you, am so proud of your choice. However, I also know that you're battling something inside of you and it troubles us. All we want is for you to open up and trust us enough to tell us."

Liam averted his gaze, staring at the grass below like a child who'd been caught redhanded.

_Tell them everything... _his heart took its turn to chime in. _It's the only way you'll be able to move forward._

"She did it again, didn't she?" His big sister's strong Cajun tone made his eyes widen in terror. "That girl hurt you."

"H-how did you-?"

"I'm your big sister, Liam! I know when my little brother is hurting, especially when it's from the same exact person for the same reason!" the rage behind her words was overshadowed only by the passion for her sibling's wellbeing. This was never more evident than when Lucille moved toward the stunned teen, capturing him in a big hug. "We didn't have a lot of friends growing up but, the ones we do have, we cherish deeply. Sadly, this also leaves us vulnerable to extreme heartache. I've seen you isolate yourself from a lot of people but, you've had this unhealthy loyalty to her, Liam. I didn't say anything before out of respect for you but, I love you too much to see you carry this toxicity with you to PCA..."

"B-But..."

"No, Liam," she whispered, tightening the hold on her trembling brother. "No excuses are needed. You have an opportunity to begin a new chapter in your life and make new friends; friends who will cherish you and treat you like a priority, not an option. Yes, there are bad people too, but, the good ones are waiting for you to show up so you can connect. You'll grow with them. You'll find a young woman who will look at you as if you're the greatest person on earth and I don't want you missing out on that for a 'what if'."

He peaked over her shoulders, noticing his mother and Coach Hall nodding in agreement. To him, these three were the most influential figures in his life and he didn't want to let them down. Still, it didn't seem that the concern was about his academic career (he was an A student), but rather, it was his personal growth that held their interest. His mother always stressed balance, a lesson he always ignored until this very moment. Lucille, while she was the typical older sister, would always be willing to talk about the deepest issues that he would deal with which made her the perfect confidante. Lastly, Coach Hall was the father he never had considering his father had died when he was very little. This man had done his best to ensure a bright future for Liam and now, it had all culminated into this very moment.

"We know you'll thrive in this new environment, son. You can't let your old self dictate your new destination; you'll only find yourself beating a dead horse."

_Leave it to Coach to go old school. _Liam smiled from under his kin's embrace.

He pondered each of their words, digesting the love behind their individual and collective pleas. It wasn't about whether he'd succeed. It was about whether he was going to carry the Liam of old with him, or would his true self finally be reborn for a new environment. For the first time, he wasn't worried about the past but, that didn't mean that was the end of things.

"Thank you, everyone..."

"So... where do you go from here?" His sister released her hold. "Are you ready to go?"

He shook his head, grinning gently at the three.

"There's one last thing I need to do first."

* * *

The evening came quicker than expected for a troubled Jade West. After speaking with Tori, the two spent another hour preparing the former for the inevitable confrontation to come. Now, they sat in uncomfortable silence in front of the Marshall residence. The neighborhood was quiet, a sheer contrast to what was expected. The tension created enough noise in Jade's body as she wondered what could possibly be said that wouldn't make things worse.

If the feeling wasn't bad enough for her, Tori was observing this new layer to the girl who's mocked and (sometimes) threatened her. This was not something that Tori was used to and it wasn't anything that she'd take lightly. Still, they weren't getting anywhere by just sitting there doing nothing.

"Jade..." teal eyes cut to the Latina, flashing that rare sign of fear.

"I can't do it..." now desperation; a hope that she could convince her frenemy to let her leave without dealing with the consequences. "He hates me. I just know it."

Tori placed a soft (but cautious) hand on the goth's shoulder.

"I know I just met him the other night, but, I could tell that he's not the type to hate someone." Jade wasn't convinced though, even when she lowered her head in compliance. "Come on. Just apologize and say what you feel is right."

Jade stepped out of the truck, chewing her lip as she walked closer to the home of her [estranged] friend, her mind formulating every possible outcome that could come; none of them were good. She weakly tapped on the front door, lacking the force she so proudly had before at the Vega's house. Interestingly, this was enough as the sounds of shuffling before the door opened steadily, revealing the matriarch of the house.

"Ah, Jade!" she cheerfully greeted, much to the girls' surprise. "What brings you here this evening?"

"Hey, Ms. Marshall..." she meekly waved, forcing a smile. "Is Liam home? I um... I wanted to ask him something very important."

As expected, Celeste's lips dropped at a snail's pace at the mention of her son. Jade could feel her stomach knotting up at the sight but, she wouldn't turn away until she was certain that the woman didn't want her there anymore. She owed her that much.

"Why don't you and your friend come inside," the elder woman ushered the two inside, guiding them to the dining room. Once there, Jade and Tori were welcomed by the sight of a slightly disgruntled Lucille who wouldn't dare look at the pale girl who hurt her younger brother. While there was no malice in her, her body language was enough to inform Jade that the two had some knowledge of that night; just how much was the real question. Celeste whispered something to her daughter as the two sat down at the table before she departed the room. "Please excuse my manners. I'm Celeste Marshall, Liam's mother," she smiled warmly at the olive-skinned girl.

"Tori Vega. A pleasure to meet you..." she smiled warmly at the older woman.

Lucille returned a few minutes later, much to Jade's concern as she felt the anger oozing from the woman despite her calm demeanor. Swallowing hard, she cleared her throat, drawing everyone's attention.

"I'm sorry... but, I was hoping to talk to Liam about something very personal."

"He's not here..." Lucille replied, her tone dismissive of the girl's plight.

Jade stared at the table for a moment before taking a deep breath. "We don't mind waiting until he gets back. It's really important and I'm willing to do whatever it takes to make things right between us. How long will it take until he returns?"

Lucille was about to retort but, stopped short when she exchanged looks with her mother. This exchange didn't go unnoticed by Jade who now was trying to make heads or tails of their gazes. On one end, Ms. Marshall appeared uncertain while Lucille's eyes held conflict. Not to mention, the air around them all was heavy, making it even more difficult for her to comprehend.

"Dear..."

"Mother!" the younger woman was silenced by an understanding glare.

"Liam won't be returning anytime soon," she finally admitted. "He left a few hours ago and won't be coming home anytime soon."

Shock contorted into terror as Jade stood to her feet, knocking her chair over.

"He ran away?!" she cried.

"No... He's moved away," Lucille spoke up. "He's going to another school next semester."

"What? Where?" the look of despair nearly broke Celeste. "He didn't- he was supposed to come to Hollywood Arts!"

This couldn't be true. Jade couldn't believe it. She wouldn't believe that he was gone. He just left for another school without saying anything? Her mind was blank as she stared at nothing, trying to make sense of what she'd just heard. Tori did her best to comfort the girl as she began to process the cruel reality weighing down on her. Liam was gone.

"Jade? Breathe!" She heard Tori call out to her.

Instead, Jade ripped herself from the Latina's arms, bolting up the stairs at breakneck speed. Turning the corner, she passed the other rooms until she reached the end where his bedroom door greeted her. Teal stared at the oak entrance until her fear gave way to her need to know. She grabbed the knob and turned it, finding herself viewing the near-empty chamber. The walls were devoid of the many posters that once adorned it. The shelves and dresser were also lacking any of the familiar items such as the flat screen television and the many books and movies.

The only thing that really remained was the bed that was still nicely made with tucked sheets. Gazing at this instantly took her mind to the night after his audition where they shared their first, and now last, intimate moment. She still remembered the sight of him in his pajamas and the scent of eucalyptus that captured her senses that night, lulling her to sleep.

Now, all this brought for the girl were tears of regret. This was far worse than she'd ever imagined...

How did things get so complicated?

"I remember that night..." she turned slowly to find herself alone with none other than a somber Lucille. "You two almost looked like a legitimate couple, I'll admit. He had the biggest grin on his face that morning when I came to check on him."

"He did?"

Lucille nodded. "I had just come back after a midnight shift and I was going to ask him if he wanted some breakfast. Imagine my surprise to find you both cradled in each other's arms like lovebirds. Maybe that's why I feel so much rage."

Jade actually flinched as she found herself under the sharp glare of dual-colored orbs.

"I guess I don't blame you..." she resigned any form of defense. "I'm sure he told you about that night, right?"

Sensing where this was going, Lucille chose to cut to the chase.

"He told me that you both went to a party and he believes that you ditched him for some guy or whatever. In the end, he walked home and then told us his intentions for his future." she quickly put up a hand, halting Jade's next inquiry. "He specifically requested that we not reveal his location until he was comfortable enough to do it himself."

"Oh..."

"But," that one word pulled Jade from recoiling emotionally. "If I know my brother, he doesn't hate you. Sure, he's a little hurt, but, I highly doubt that he hates you."

That revelation did manage to lift Jade's spirits if only a tiny bit. To know that she wasn't hated by Liam was enough to bring the tiniest of smirks on her lips. It was truly the only thing that really ate away at her very soul.

"Thank you, Lucille..." her gratitude was only accentuated by the tearful gaze, the emotional dam finally giving way. "...and I'm sorry I hurt him."

For her part, green/violet orbs noticed the sincerity behind Jade's teal portals, softening the stone beating inside her chest. She wanted to be pissed and yell at the girl for her reckless treatment of her young sibling, yet, it seemed that nothing she could ever say would ever amount to the turmoil that was brewing inside her soul. Lucille then surprised the girl by opening her arms, an invitation that Jade didn't hesitate to accept. All of her pain and anguish poured out, expressing the words that she couldn't get out.

She betrayed her best friend.

She abandoned her best friend again.

She beguiled her best friend again for her now former ex-boyfriend.

Now, she feared that she lost him forever...

"I'm sorry!" her muffled cries filled the room as Lucille rubbed her back. She knew to whom the apology was directed at, futile as it may be. "I'm so sorry!"

* * *

After her emotional breakdown, Jade and Tori left the Marshall's residence, the latter being dropped off shortly after. It didn't take Jade long to arrive home where she rushed to the room, locking the door behind her. With puffy and red eyes, she turned to find two envelopes addressed to her resting on the bed. Checking them, she found no return address, only the numbers 1 and 2 written on them respectively.

Jade opened the first one carefully, finding a letter:

**Dear Jade,**

**By the time you read this, I'll have already left for school. I'm sorry that I didn't get the chance to tell you about this. I truly wanted to, but, in truth, I wasn't sure about going here. I'm purposefully omitting the name because I'm a little upset with you. (Okay, maybe more than a little.) I wanted to go to Hollywood Arts with you and see what the future held for not only me but... well... for us. I know this is probably late but, I kind of had a major crush on you and I thought that maybe I'd make my move but, after the other night at the party, I decided against it.**

Jade studied that first part, feeling that sense of dread slithering itself around her heart.

**It was clear that you were into that Beck guy so, I decided to back off. I don't fault you for going back with him, you're allowed to choose any guy you please and I respect that. I really hope that you both are truly happy together. He'd better treat you right this time... Needless to say, I just want you to know that I made this decision to start a new life for myself away from familiar things. So, I don't want you blaming yourself for me choosing to leave, but, I didn't want to talk about this in person because I wasn't sure that I'd have the strength to. **

**Believe me when I say that we'll meet again one day. Fate is constantly doing so and I'm sure it'll do it again at some point. Until then, I got you something to remember me by in the second envelope.**

Jade set the letter down for a moment to check the contents within the second envelope. Inside was a black stone wrapped in copper wire and attached to a hemp necklace with a small note that read: **black tourmaline- protects from all negative energy. It acts as a shield against someone with a strong influence (as in an empath/narcissist relationship) or EMFs (electromagnetic frequency pollution). **There was a small set of instructions that revolved around grounding and energizing the crystal but, she'd get on that later.

She then found a picture tucked inside the envelope with them during their early middle school days where Liam had just started growing his locs and was rather scrawny compared to his build now. He wore thick glasses and attempted to make a muscle, much to her amusement, both in and out of the photo. She then took notice of herself. While younger Liam was busy posing for the camera, she noticed that she was focused on him. Brown hair with multicolored streaks adorning it made Jade giggle a little as she wondered what was she thinking back then.

However, her giggles soon turned to realization as her focus was on herself in the picture, specifically how intently she was looking at the giddy boy next to her. Teal eyes focused hard as he was oblivious to the gaze. Is that what led to her and Beck going out the following year? Was it that she was subtly into Liam? If so, then what held her back from telling him?

Putting the necklace on, Jade pressed it to her chest, imagining that she was being protected by Liam even in his absence. The idea of him still giving her a gift despite all she had done to him. It was definitely surreal to think but, it was definitely a humbling feeling for her as she took the picture and placed it in a special place, one where she'd always see it no matter what; her diary.

Finally, she considered placing the stone in the windowsill to let it charge under the moonlight, but given everything that occurred that day, she thought it best to keep it on as she got ready for bed. Stripping out of her clothes, she turned the lights off and crawled in the bed, clutching the last remnant of her bond, a bitter smile plastered on her lips as she felt sleep claim her senses.

One yawn later and she curled up and gave in, knowing what needed to be done.

_I'll make things right Liam... I promise._


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello again, everyone! We are now officially in the second arc of 'Tears of an Angel' and do we have a way to start. First off let me make one thing clear, this chapter will start in a similar fashion to the current arc in 'Demons Within' but with a different outcome. While there will be some other elements such as supernatural but, not yet, this will be straightforward and to the point, with the direction, I'm going in.**

**So keep that in mind.**

**Next, I want to reiterate that certain events will be out of order and the timeline is during their sophomore year pre-Yerba. Yes, I will be touching on that section as well but, first, we have to get this next chapter out of the way first. It will be a long one, so buckle up, grab some popcorn and enjoy the ride ladies and gentlemen. Thank you all for your love and support for this story and as Mario would say:**

**"Here we go!"**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Time Heals?**

Jade sat in her car, a 2005 black Ford F-150, that she was given for her 17th birthday after acquiring her license. The sounds of some metal band filled the vehicle as she pondered her next move. She didn't come to this location by chance nor was it was a mistake. She deliberately came to this place in hopes that she would find something, or rather someone, who could possibly fix things. Thank goodness she had proper a/c as the sun had been beating down on everything not covered by some form of shade.

Her sapphire orbs scanned the area for her desired target but, it was becoming that they weren't going to be found through this method. Her frustration was evident in her features as her brow seemed to furrow deeper and deeper by the minute. Driving nearly an hour from L.A. to Malibu while dealing with obnoxious traffic from locals and tourists alike, it was safe to say whoever she was searching for was going to be in for a rude reunion.

Between that and trying to beat the heat, Jade closed her eyes in hopes of calming her disturbed spirit. During her unofficial meditative state, she found herself clutching her black tourmaline as her mind began taking her back to the fateful moment that, in Jade's view, started this descent into her own personal hell.

Thinking back to that day, the pale girl couldn't help but succumb to the might of the bitter smile tugging at her lips. That was the day she officially lost a close friend, and it led her to this moment. What she, or anyone else for that fact, didn't realize was that that day would be the beginning of the end for Liam's time in Los Angeles.

The party she practically forced Liam to go to.

Her blind view of friendship.

Her now complicated relationship with Beck.

Getting back together with him after a sexual encounter.

Liam finding out.

All of those events and more eventually led her to the campus of PCA academy where she felt out of place. Since it was the summer, there were plenty of students, old and new alike that filled the grounds with gleeful greetings and gestures that made her skin crawl. It wasn't that she truly hated that, but rather she felt it was a reminder of her greatest mistake to date. A journey then ensued within her to not only make things right but to do what she needed to in order to make that happen; screw fate.

She fiddled with the black stone, freshly energized from the night before, reminding herself why she came to this place.

Stepping out the truck, she did her best to ignore the sweltering rays assaulting her skin while doing her best to avoid bumping into the many people in her way. Upon closer inspection, she soon realized that many of them were students who were either moving in or getting ready for the upcoming semester. It took a few minutes but, after swallowing her pride, she would ask a random girl whom she deemed the least annoying for directions to the main office to which she happily led her to. Once there, she thanked her and entered the building, grateful for the cool air that blasted her exposed skin.

"Hello, welcome to Pacific Coast Academy!" a young woman exclaimed with enough glee to make Jade want to vomit in her mouth. "How may I help you?"

"Uh..." she did her best to resist her inner gank's influence. "I'm looking for a student here. I um... have some supplies in my car that I wanted to deliver to him."

"Not a problem, I just need his and your name..."

"His name's Liam..." Jade said without hesitation. "Liam Marshall."

The woman only needed to tap several keys before turning her full attention to the screen before her. About a minute of searching and Jade could see her sickening smile return in full effect. "Yes, I have him registered here as a returning student!" Jade sighed softly, elated that her search had yielded the intended results and that her trip hadn't been in vain. "Now, I just need your name so I can verify with him and I'll give you the directions to his hall."

"Um... well, you see..." she bit her lip, feeling anxiety slithering around her like a python. "Y-you see... I'm bringing these things as a surprise for him. I wouldn't want to ruin that by announcing my arrival."

Slowly the woman's lips fell into a straight line, signaling a red flag for the pale-skinned girl. "Well, I'm sorry. Security rules dictate that I can't authorize you without clearance from an official or the student themselves. If you know someone else here that could vouch for you, that may suffice but, I can't grant you access to the school grounds otherwise."

"B-but... I really need to give these things to him!" her voice rose an octave, her irritation growing into full-blown anger which caught the attention of a few others that were either being assisted or waiting to be. "You have to understand!"

"I'm sorry, miss..." the woman shook her head. "I'm going to have to ask you to leave until you provide the necessary information."

"But..."

"I also advise that you not make a scene... Security can be a bit rough with noncompliant guests."

Jade cut her gaze to a burly man seated in the far corner of the main office, his eyes firmly locked on her form. Tightening her lips, the raven-haired girl stomped out of the building to lick her proverbial wounds. After walking little ways from the office, she sat down on a vacant bench nearby. "Damn woman..." she huffed. "I've got to find a way to see Liam..."

"You know Liam?" a voice, foreign yet so familiar caught Jade's ear. "I could help if you'd like..."

"You can?" she turned around with a soft smile that only lasted mere seconds before her signature frown returned. "What is this, a joke?"

Before Jade stood a brown-haired girl who was staring at her with a grin. "No joke. I know the guy if that's what you're referring to."

"Cut the act, Tori!" Jade spat with a glare so dark, the devil would shit his pants.

The girl stared at her ivory-skinned accusor with a raised eyebrow. "I don't know what you're talking about, but, I'm not this Tori girl. My name's Lola!" she then cautiously held out a hand to her. "Lola Martinez."

Despite the similarities, Jade began to see that she was telling the truth. While Tori Vega's hair had a bit more bounce and highlight, Lola's locks were purely mahogany colored and tied in a messy bun. While Tori's eyes were a light honey brown, Lola's were a darker oak colored. 'To think there's someone that looks just like Vega...' she shuddered at the thought. She then accepted the handshake and sighed again. "I'm sorry. You remind me of someone back home in L.A."

"It's no problem," Lola chuckled awkwardly. "You're actually not the first person to tell me that."

"Let me guess; Liam thought you were her too?" the corner of Jade's lip tugged upward.

"Yeah! I don't know what she looks like but, he was so sure until I showed him my I.D. to prove my point," she took a moment to savor that memory before proceeding. "It's actually how we became friends."

"That sounds like him, alright." The two shared a laugh at Lola's depiction of him being freaked out when they first met and how he swore that he was being haunted by his decision to leave his hometown. That realization made Jade feel legitimately bad as it reminded her of what she'd done to him. But this wasn't the time brood about the past. "So, you said you know him personally, right?" the girl nodded. "I was trying to find him, but I can't get past the front office without him being notified and-."

"You're trying to surprise him?" Now it was Jade's turn to nod at her words. "Well security here is a bit overwhelming sometimes, but, I may be able to get you through the clearance."

"You sure about that?"

"Well, even though we click quite well, I would need to know your name first before trying to vouch for you." her face holding a grin that Jade could've sworn had a degree of smugness. It was abundantly clear that this girl was Tori's 'twin' in appearance only.

"Jade. Jade West."

"Pleasure to meet you, Jade. Now, I just need a bit of information and we can get you through."

Skeptical, the gothic girl held her hands up. "What kind of information are we talking about?"

* * *

"Lola!" the woman nearly shrieked in elation, much to Jade's disdain. "You finally made it!"

Being smothered in a bear hug by the older woman, the Hispanic girl chuckled nervously into her shoulder. "It's good to see you too, Whitney," she then shimmied her way from the lady's grip. "How've you been this summer?"

"Marcus dumped me..." she sighed overdramatically before starting to go into hysteric-mode. "I don't what went wrong this time! We had a great few dates at the new Italian restaurant when I mentioned that he'd make a good father one day. After that, he blocked me on his phone and on social media! I just don't know what the problem was this time..."

"It's a mystery, alright..." Jade mumbled, averting her eyes to whatever she could find interesting.

"Yeah... So, did you get my reservation request?"

"Of course! You and Zoey are going to be located in Cambridge Hall this year, though, you two are on the senior's floor so your room will be more spacious."

Lola's eyes lit up with excitement at the sound of that. "Sweet! Goodbye bunk beds! Hello solo bed!" she began to dance which brought a look of amusement to the woman, that is until her blond eyes rested on the not so pleasant sight of Jade who returned her gaze with a hard glare of her own. "Oh, you're back..."

"In living color," she taunted, wagging her eyebrows.

Sensing things about to escalate, Lola stepped in between the two. "This is my old friend, Jade," she quickly quipped. "Have you two met or something?" she feigned ignorance to their visual tug of war.

"Yeah, about half an hour ago she arrived looking for one of our students but refused to give any identification.

"Turning her attention back to the front desk, Lola giggled innocently. "I'll even put her in my guest file if that's good enough for you."

The unconvinced frown from Whitney showed her that she wasn't believing a word but, there was only one way to prove that.

"Alright, I'll believe you if you can answer a few questions."

"Of course I'll-"

"Not you, Lola. I want little miss dark and spooky to answer the questions." On cue, Jade stared blankly, clearly unprepared for that turn of events. "So, what do you want to do?"

Seeing no other option, Jade shrugged with an uneasy expression. "Fine, let's do this..."

"Alright, first question: What is Lola's last name?"

Remembering their earlier meeting, Jade smirked confidently. "Martinez, duh!"

"Mhmm... What car does Lola drive?"

"That's a trick question!" Jade announced. "She doesn't have her license, yet."

Whitney cut her blue gems at a now embarrassed Lola who nudged Jade for revealing such embarrassing intel; that answer was right. There was one thing that only those who really knew Lola could answer.

"Alright, final question. Who is Lola's ex-boyfriend?"

Jade paused for a few moments, looking at the polished floor with a stumped look on her face. "Um... I believe his name was Vince, right Lola? You said you broke up with him because he kept stealing your food and making googly eyes at other girls when he thought you weren't looking?"

"Pretty much..." she huffed, crossing her arms in irritation at the unsavory memory. "I gave him a swift kick in the happy sack after he kept lying about it even after I showed him the video evidence."

The older woman stared in disbelief at how easily this Jade West character answered all of her questions flawlessly, even getting the reasons why correctly for the third question. Even though her instincts, which were never wrong in her book, (i.e. they always were according to her), were telling her that she was faking this all, she had no evidence that would prove that notion.

"It seems I have no choice but to allow you access to the grounds... Ms. West."

Satisfied, Jade's lips curled up at the victory; she was one step closer to finding Liam, thanks to the 'clone of Tori' standing next to her, Lola.

_This shouldn't take too long,_ she figured with pride.

* * *

"That took forever..." Jade droned, her pools of blue twitching as the two trekked across the inner part of the campus. "I could've snuck past the guards in quicker time..."

To her chagrin, Lola was now openly laughing at her, serving only to increase the irritated look on her face. "I highly doubt that, Jade. It was only an hour and, now you have access to here without having to deal with Whitney anymore; Well, that's if you're within the visitation hours."

As much as she hated to admit it, the girl made a valid point; she probably wouldn't have gotten past the main area without some assistance or worse, Liam finding out she was here before she wanted him to. At least now, she was able to visit and, maybe even get a bit of a tour at some point if she wanted to hang out with Lola on occasion. After getting to know her during their short encounter, she found the girl rather interesting and actually enjoyable to be around. To Jade, she had just the right amount of weirdness without overdoing it.

"Right, I have the brochure for that," she rolled her eyes but never let her smile fall.

That would soon change when the two found a young man with extremely curly hair that reminded her of that nerd, Robbie Shapiro, approaching them. Unlike Robbie, what made this guy such an eye-sore to Jade was that he reeked of douchebaggery. From his cocky attitude to his poor taste in sleeveless shirts, she knew that he was the type to avoid if she wanted to get some peace around this campus.

"Hey, Lola." Jade cringed at the sound of his voice. "Fancy seeing you here."

"What's up, Logan," Even his name made Jade want to vomit right then. "We're in a hurry so could you speed this up."

"Nothing much, just..." his eyes finally noticed Jade's presence, followed by his grin growing. "...taking in the view."

'Oh, this guy is just asking for it...' she mentally cursed, though, maintained her cool. "Careful, that view could lead to trouble."

The final confirmation of said douchebag status came when, instead of backing away, like a normal person, he took a few steps closer to the dark girl.

"Oh, really? What kind of trouble are we talking about?"

Lola looked on in silence at what was about to unfold, hoping that her new friend wouldn't do anything to get kicked out after just getting in. To her surprise, the girl simply smiled at Logan; an odd thing to do with someone who wouldn't take a hint.

"The kind of trouble that involves cutting out your tongue and using it to banish your soul into the darkest pits of hell while my unholy master devours and regurgitates your soul only to feast on it again. He loves cocky virgins, by the way." her words, while sweet and silky smooth, were drenched in pure darkness that rattled the pretty boy to his core.

Thankfully, his next response was to make up an excuse that a guy named Michael was calling him over to the basketball court. Watching him run in fear brought along another chorus of laughter from the two before they arrived at their destination: Bartholomew Hall. As expected, there were several guys entering and exiting with boxes and various items to add to their home away from home. It was at that moment that Jade West felt something that she hadn't known was there until she laid eyes on the building before her.

Worry...

In truth, she really wanted to see him again but, her reasons were not fully disclosed. While she told Lola that she and Liam were old friends from his previous middle school, she purposefully left out several crucial details. One was that she and Liam's status as friends was greatly in question after an incident that ended with Jade alienating him and reconnecting with her boyfriend. The second detail was that she had only taken this opportunity without anyone else knowing, including Beck.

The last detail was probably the greatest contributor to the fear that crawled all over her body like a million bugs: She'd still felt unworthy after all of these years. This revelation while the driving force for her to try and find him after the second semester of her freshman year, giving her enough time to form her own investigation, that is when she wasn't taking care of her own agendas in Hollywood Arts. Now, she stood so close and yet, felt like she was a million miles away from him. What did he look like now? Would he even want to see her after all this time? How would he react? She couldn't fathom a clear solution which only made her stomach sink even more.

"Come on, Jade!" Lola's cheerful voice pulled her from her depressing thoughts. "Liam's on the fourth floor, room 407 I believe."

For someone who was just friends, she came off as more excited to see Liam than the goth was; perhaps they were really close friends. It wasn't as farfetched as one might think considering how the brunette reacted to hearing that Jade knew him personally.

"Alright," she swallowed a lump in her throat, hardening her resolve. "Let's do this..."

While it only took a few minutes to climb the steps, even with the heavy traffic, Jade could feel her body growing heavier with each step forward. Everything in her was telling her to run and go back home. Nobody had to know that she was there and she could go back to her standard life at Hollywood Arts without anyone suspecting a thing and yet, she pressed on, following Lola Martinez to what she considered to be Pandora's Box, a sanctum forbidden for her to attempt to open and yet, as in the myth, her curiosity had gotten the better of her.

_Turn back now! t_he inner voice pleaded. _He doesn't want to see you!_

She blinked several times to block out the negativity spawning from within.

_He's probably miserable anyway... Why would you add to his suffering?_

She proceeded onward though; nearly arriving at her destination.

_What if he's happy? Would you like to ruin that?_

Jade stopped dead in her tracks, her thoughts finally catching up to a possible reality. What if her being there messes up his happiness? Could she live with that result? Was this really for him or was this her selfish attempt to absolve herself of the guilt and shame wrought by her past transgressions?

"Jade? Are you okay?" she looked up, seeing the look of concern from Lola.

"Y-yeah... I just had to catch my breath." she was lying but, it was enough for the girl to believe her. "How much farther is his room?"

"It's just around the corner actually," she gave Jade a thumbs up before continuing on. Following close behind, she ignored the stares from the guys she passed by, her only focus on the young man from her past. She soon reached the fourth floor where she saw Lola waiting to the right of her. "Took you long enough." she joked.

"Sorry, I'm not used to this many flights of stairs," she admitted. "Don't you guys believe in elevators?"

"Nah, too much money to have to fix them if they break," she tucked a bit of her hair behind her ear; another reminder of Tori. "His room is just down the hall."

Jade didn't say another word as the two approached room 407, Liam's room. Considering the others around campus, neither was surprised that the door was wide open. Peeking inside, their target was currently setting up his clothes in the closet, completely oblivious to the two pairs of eyes analyzing him. Inside, there was a lone full sized bed, greyish-blue carpet with a futon next to the closet. Along with a 32" flat screen television, there was a large dresser that had a collection of games and a PS4 system with several books stacked next to it. A few posters depicting Legend of Zelda and God of War were posted on the wall to give it some flavor but, none of that mattered to Jade.

Her eyes were glued to the occupied form of Liam Marshall, her estranged friend...

Considering the nature of her getting here, Lola quietly convinced her to wait outside while she attempted to sneak up on the unsuspecting boy. Reluctant at first, she agreed though kept peeking while remaining out of sight. From what she could see, the girl would tip-toe closer, pacing herself until she was a few inches away from scaring the now kneeling Liam who was humming something. Lifting her arms, she prepared to tickle him to add to his unpreparedness.

"Don't even think about it..." his deep tone echoed in the partially filled room, catching her mere inches from her body.

She stopped dead in her tracks, groaning at being caught. "How do you keep doing that?" she stamped her foot on the plush carpet.

His response was twisting his body and picking up the girl who shrieked playfully at his swiftness. "You're too predictable," he laughed before spinning her around, thus adding to her amused terror. "You keep using the same tricks while expecting to get a different result."

Finally, he put her down only to be met with a sour-faced Lola. "You could at least let me win, you know?"

"Hmmm...?" he tapped his chin thoughtfully before shaking his head. "Nope, that's spoiling you too much, wouldn't you agree?"

Lola, for the most part, would've loved to keep the conversation going, but, she knew that she wasn't just there for her own reasons. "Mhmm sure..." she poked his chest. "Oh! I met someone who says they know you!"

Liam raised an eyebrow, partly from intrigue but, mostly in confusion. "You did? Who?"

Unfortunately, she didn't give a direct response, choosing instead to let him find out himself.

"Okay, you can come in," she called out toward the hallway.

Hearing a deep breath, Liam watched the lone entrance/exit and was rewarded for his patience with the appearance of a familiar blue-eyed girl from his past. His lips parted at the sudden sight of an old friend standing in his dorm room.

"Jade?" his face, outside of a shocked expression, was a mystery to the goth who did her best to form a smile.

"Hey, Liam," she wiggled her fingers as a weak form of a wave.

Seeing their matching expressions, Lola realized that there was definitely some of history between Jade and Liam, a history that she would've inquired more about herself but, that idea would have to be put on hold as her phone went on. Checking it, she found that it was her roommate, Zoey calling.

"I have to check on my room with Zoey." she batted her eyelashes, almost in a romantic way. "I'll catch you later on tonight at Sushi Rox?"

"It's a date," he chuckled at her mock attempt at pouting before receiving a soft kiss on his cheek as gratitude.

"Until then, Wolfy..." Lola winked. As Jade looked on, she blinked several times at the scene playing out in front of her when she noticed Lola passing her by. "See ya later, Jade."

"Y-yeah, see you around, Lola." she put on a smile for the girl until she disappeared from view. That was when everything settled in her mind as she felt a gaze locked onto her. Turning her head, she searched for a way to shatter this unnerving feeling that gripped her.

"Wolfy?"

"It's her nickname for me..." his voice grew calm and undiscernable.

"I'm just saying tiger sounds much better," she noticed a slight shudder from his solid build after reciting her nickname for him. "Of all the names to give, who on earth would give out such a corny nickname?"

She watched as he crossed his arms, not entertained in the slightest at her wise-crack.

"My girlfriend..."

Jade plainly stood there, pools of sapphire flashing with a spark that, if left unchecked, threatened to burn down anything in her path. In this instance, that meant the guy standing a few feet apart from her would be the receiver of her impassioned time bomb. Their joint silence only made the ambiance around them so much more plain.

"Your girlfriend?"

It wasn't the best way to restart a broken conversation, but, she didn't care at the moment; all that mattered now was her ability to process the situation. Sure, she would be a fool to believe that he couldn't have found someone after all of this time, and yet, she never expected him to wind up with someone that looked so much like the Latina back in L.A. It was safe to say that this was going to make for an interesting story, if they made it far enough.

On his end, Liam was just trying to process the image of his (dare he use the word former) friend in his dorm room. After a year or so, things had taken a rather confusing turn and now, it seemed that complication had resurfaced.

"Yes, my girlfriend..." he crossed his arms, his eyes glimmering with something that only made Jade grow more nervous as the seconds ticked by.

She fought through the swamp inside of her stomach clenching her fists tightly. "It's good to see you again."

"Jade," he cut her off, his tone reminding the girl of their pre-established status. "What are you doing here? How did you find me?"

If she didn't know any better, Jade could've sworn she'd heard a small amount of wonder in his voice blending in with the seriousness that he noticeably portrayed.

"Straight to the point," she grinned for a split second but dropped the act once she caught a glimpse of his wolf-like gaze firmly tracking her every move. It was like those emerald spheres were penetrating deep into her soul, reading the story that was her life. "I umm... I came here looking for you, alright?"

"That goes without saying..." he smirked confidently. "But, that still doesn't answer my question, Jade."

He watched as she bit her lip, almost contemplating whether she should just blow off the question entirely. It wouldn't shock him if she did, given her personality. What did catch him off guard was what came next.

"I-I missed you..." she admitted, no hidden message to be found in her confession. "I talked to your sister and she told me where to find you."

"You're lying..." he said quietly as he plopped in a nearby chair.

"Wha? What do you know?!" despite her best effort, her voice came off with desperation than offense.

"It's written in your eyes Jade..." his own voice, now somber and tranquil, became the perfect foil to her exasperated tone. "If I had to take a guess, I'd wager that nobody knows you're here, do they?"

Silence.

"So, that's the truth."

Jade West found herself leaning against the wooden door frame as her heart felt like it was beating in her throat. This wasn't a reunion, it was an interrogation. This was something that, while she might desperately need, she very well knew this wasn't what she wanted. Like a wicked serpent, she felt her own sense of pride begin to slither around her, seducing her back to the ways of old, when she ruled the halls of Hollywood Arts. It was a temptation that was far too enticing to resist.

She was no child and she refused to be treated as such; not by him or anyone else for that matter.

"I don't have to answer that..." she turned up her nose before turning to leave. "I'm out of here. See ya never..."

"Fine," he shrugged casually. "If you really expect me to believe that you chose to drive 40+ miles just to insult someone you haven't seen in over a year, then you've reached a new level of pathetic."

There it was, the trigger had been pulled and the shot fired.

Turning around, Jade took in the collected boy on the other side of the room, his down to earth reaction now proving to be a major thorn in her side. In front of her was not the boy she knew nor was he the person she grew up with. This confidence, this... borderline arrogance brought out a side of her that had been long repressed for far too long.

"What did you just call me?"

* * *

Lola rushed through the building, narrowly dodging the other students with masterful precision until she arrived at her address. Arriving on the third floor, she managed to bump into someone just as she turned the corner.

"Ow!" she groaned once her lower half met with the floor.

"Oops, sorry Lola!" a blond haired girl cupped her mouth with wide-eyed terror.

The Hispanic girl massaged her sore rear before getting to her feet. "That's alright, Zoey. I should've been watching where I was going."

Soon, the two were snickering about the event that just ensued, though something had Zoey Brooks attention.

"Why were you in such a rush anyway?" she crossed her arm over her chest. "I simply wanted to ask which of the full beds you wanted to take. You didn't have to run all the way over here."

"I know, but," Lola rubbed the back of her neck, clearly occupied with something else a little more pressing in her head. "I just came from Liam's room and..."

"Seriously? Sometimes, I think you're more obsessed with boys than Nicole!" she joked, though it seemed that her friend wasn't amused with her humor. "Alright, what's wrong?"

"Well, for starters, I haven't seen him since vacation started since he chose to stay on campus while we all went home." she rolled her eyes, the faintest hint of a smirk answering the first question before her lips fell once again. "And... well, I ran into someone today..."

"Another guy?" Zoey gasped. She then seized the brunette's wrist and led her to their quarters, shutting the door to give themselves some solitude. "Lola, tell me you're not thinking of-?"

"No, it was a girl," she shook her head.

"Wait, you like chicks now?"

"ZOEY!" she squealed. "Listen, on my way here, I ran into a girl who said she knew Liam and I think she might be from his old school or something. She seems like a cool person but, after seeing them come face to face, I think something might be up."

"So, you think they used to date?" Zoey made sure to use caution with her question.

"I don't think so, she only mentioned that they used to be friends and there didn't seem to be any tension romantically, at least from what I could pick up." she began digging in her brown locks, clearly upset by the situation at hand. "He never mentioned dating anyone other than that one girl that broke his heart some years ago. Outside of that, he never spoke about his past in L.A. unless it was vague."

Thinking to herself, Zoey began to pace which only made Lola more anxious as she surveyed the blond girl's movements.

"Okay, so, this random girl pops up at PCA and she says she knows Liam, correct?" A nod of confirmation. "Liam's never spoken about her directly but, it seems that they know each other personally, based on their interactions, right?" Another nod. "Lastly, while you can't confirm it, you think that there might be some history between them to warrant suspicion of her now?"

"Yeah, but, where are you going with this, Zo?"

"Well, I think first and foremost, you leaving them alone was a bad move. I mean, if they did have a thing or some kind of romantic connection, you might have given them the green light to do just that."

Hearing this, Zoey Brooks noticed the fierce glare from her normally upbeat best friend. "Liam wouldn't do that! I can't speak for that girl, but I know for certain that he is loyal!"

Hands up, she withstood the initial burst of anger and backed away slowly.

"Look, all I'm saying is that in any regard, we should probably get back to the dorm immediately," she suggested in hopes of drawing the girl's wrath onto someone else. A furious Lola Martinez was not something she enjoyed seeing, even less if said fury was directed at her.

To Zoey's relief, her roommate agreed and, without another word stomped passed her with determination flashing in her now dark brown eyes.

* * *

"Would you care to repeat that?" Jade's voice pierced the thickness of the atmosphere surrounding the estranged friends.

"I believe you heard me quite clearly," he leaned back in his seat, not a care in the world to be found on his face. "Unless you've suddenly gone deaf now too."

A resentful laugh passes her lips, her optics registering every detail of the boy. "That's big noise coming from a guy who fled to another school after having his heart crushed."

She mentally cursed herself for crossing that line, noticing the visible twitching of his right eye.

"Better than staying in a relationship with an emotionless tool, right?"

"At least I have someone..."

"So do I...!"

"Do you really think that girl is anything worth boasting about?"

"Watch your damn mouth, Jade."

"Or else what?"

At this point, both of them had felt something that neither had felt since the day they met, intimacy. It wasn't the intimacy that one would associate with romance, but, it was one that sparked their friendship. Neither knew it per se, but both were reimagining the day they first met; a misunderstanding between children culminating in a brawl in the woods and a friendship solidified by acceptance. It was a bittersweet moment, but a crucial one that planted the seeds that would blossom into a true friendship. The weirdest thing was that neither Jade nor Liam had any idea that the blossom would sprout on this very day.

The room filled with laughter that forced them to sit down on the plush floor beneath them. For Jade, it was a much-needed antidote for all of the mental poisonings she'd been forced to endure after these past few months. Liam, on the other hand, had to admit that it was nice to see someone from his past and that it turns out to be a delightful occasion.

"Just like old times, huh?" he heard her force out through her attempts to regain her breath.

"Yeah, except there are no 'tough guys' to beat up!"

"I think that tool, Logan might have an availability open," she smirked.

"Don't tempt me..." he returned the grin.

For the next few minutes, the two would continue to let out their expression of amusement until both could feel the time catching up with them. Now reduced to low chortles, Liam sat up, still clutching his stomach, and sighed softly.

"It really is good to see you, Jade," he wiped a single tear, the last visible remnant of his humorous endeavor. "Whether you believe me or not, I mean that."

Due to her complexion, Jade could do little to hide the sudden flush of her cheeks. "W-well, I'm content to hear that."

"I could tell by the way you were laughing hysterically..." he muttered emotionlessly.

"Okay, so, I'm happy I got to see you as well." she huffed playfully. "Better?"

Looking at the ceiling, Liam's smirk returned in full effect.

"A little," he admitted. "But, I have something's I really need to ask you but, I need you to be honest with me."

Not sure where he was going with that, Jade gave him an uneven smile. "Sure, whatever."

"No, Jade," for the first time, his gaze grew dark, giving the goth a reason to visibly gulp. "I need you to be completely honest with me. That means, no lies, no double meanings, and no changing the subject."

She considered these terms for a few seconds, trying to figure out where he was going with all of this. It was possible that he might want to get something out of her about that night or maybe, just maybe, Liam wanted to gather some intel about her that she'd otherwise be opposed to revealing? Her mind settled on making the latter idea an amusing thought at best.

"What's in it for me?" if he didn't know any better, her eyes had grown more feline-like, seducing teal crystals subtly entrancing him while challenging his position on the high ground. "What do I get for my unadulterated honesty?"

His eyes bulged so much they looked like billiard balls. " I'm not jumping in that rabbit hole." Liam then discerned what he could tell to be the distant sign of a grin tugging at the right corner of her lips, urging him to realize that she was messing with him. "Very funny," he droned, not happy that he'd fallen for such an elementary prank.

"You have to admit, I still got the stuff," she blew her nails with a level of superiority that only Liam, and a small group of others, would understand. "But, I really need some collateral if I'm to just pour out my soul without question."

"Then I promise to return the favor. You can ask me anything and I'll answer truthfully. Deal?"

He extended his hand to her, the first attempt at physical interaction, to which she accepted without hesitation. Sure, they both knew the other could be hiding plenty, but they also accepted that, with the right phrasing, they could get a lot of information with minimum effort.

"Deal."

* * *

Zoey and Lola made their way from Cambridge to Bartholomew Hall, the latter leading the charge. In the midst of their journey, they would run into both Quinn & Michael who was carrying (actually struggling to carry) one of the girl's many computers.

"Hey girls! What's the hurry?" the intellectual waved at the two.

While Lola passed by without a word, Zoey briefly explained the situation to them, all while the African-American boy's legs were buckling under the weight of the unusually large monitor. After giving the abridged version, Zoey told the two to hurry and meet them at the dorm asap just as she raced off, hoping to catch up with her friend.

* * *

"Alright, I'll start. Honestly, how did you find me?" For Liam, this was probably the most immediate question for him to ask. Sure, there were other questions for him to bring up but he'd settle on getting the simplest one out of the way first.

"It wasn't easy, let me tell you. After reading your letter, I chose to let you live out your life without interference... For a couple of weeks." he remained silent, but never dropped his eye contact. "Eventually, I started missing you again to the point where I was hanging out with your family a couple of times a week. At first, I tried to scout for any info I could find involving your whereabouts but, came up short every time. Then, I took a different approach to my investigation where I started piecing the time of everything together. While I wasn't sure if it would work, I secretly started looking up different schools outside of L.A. until I stumbled upon your name in the PCA registry. I then asked a guy if the information was accurate..." she then saw that he had an eyebrow raised, showing his unconvinced expression. "...okay, so I threatened him to confirm whether the information was accurate. After seeing it was true, I did a bit more digging, and later found that there were a few Liams on the student roster and then I decided to take a chance to see if you were still here."

To say that Liam was impressed at her efforts would have been an understatement as he just sat there slackjawed. Not only did she find him, but, she was dedicated to doing so without any real help from anyone else.

"You did all of that just for me?" he rubbed his scruffy chin. "Why?"

"I believe it's my turn to ask you a question?" she teased. Resisting the urge to face-palm himself, Liam complied with the rules established. "Good, now since you asked me an easy question, I guess it's fair I do the same. How did you end up with Vega 2.0?"

This time, there was no reserve as he smashed his palm into his forehead with an audible pop that made even Jade West cringe a bit. It was at that exact instant when she began to take in the features of her friend. His hair had grown a bit longer in the short amount of time, now hanging past his shoulders. His body was a bit more tone, though he was still slim, giving him a solid athletic build. Lastly, his voice; what was once narrowly tenor had evolved into a solid baritone with no sign of squeaking.

"Not funny..." he crossed his arms. "To be honest, it wasn't so grand at first," he managed to slip his arms behind his head recounting the memories. "When we first met, we were both relatively new here. She was doing a creepy witch gimmick in hopes of getting her own room but later abandoned that notion and we quickly became friends."

"Okay, but that doesn't explain how you and that Lola girl wound up as a couple."

"Right..." he chuckled nervously. "Well, it happened at the end of last school year, at the schools Sadie Hawkins Dance. Without going into too much detail, we shared a dance or two after she got stood up by some jackass... During the second dance, I started seeing Lola in a way that I don't think I had with anyone else since..." his smile grew a bit more as he visualized the moment as if it were yesterday. "Contrary to what you might think, I didn't see her as someone resembling Tori, but, as her own person. Lola had, in my opinion, this gorgeous smile and dazzling eyes that shined brighter than any star over us that night. I can't tell you how many times, I felt myself getting lost in them."

"Aaaand welcome to barf city, population: you," Jade pushed his shoulder, thankful that he came back from the cloud he'd been sitting on in his mind. "Earth to Liam, reel it back in..." she smirked.

"Hehe, Sorry..." he rubbed his sweaty palms together to shake off the effects of his past encounter. "After that, I gathered the courage to ask her out and, soon we went on our first date."

"Great story man," Jade then slowly applauded. "...and the Academy Award goes to..."

"S-shut up!" he erupted into another fit of laughter. "Like it or not, that's what happened. But I believe it's my turn again."

"Yeah?" she tucked some of her raven colored hair behind her left ear. "What about it?"

"It's really a two-part question but it could be the last one I need to ask." This intrigued Jade enough to lean forward. "Part one: Does anyone know you're here or, more specifically, does your boyfriend know you're here?"

"I don't know what you're driving at, but no, neither Beck nor the other's know I'm here. They're all on some trip to the beach while Beck's in Canada with his family for the next few weeks before school starts."

Jade could see that her answer was satisfactory as Liam made no further inquiries about that half of his inquest.

"Alright, part two: What's been going on with you two?"

For the first time since their reconciliation, Jade felt a sense of dread creep up from her core. "I don't know what you're talking about, Liam. Beck and I are still together if that's what you're getting at." Her defensiveness was all the proof he needed to confirm an itch that had been bothering him since seeing her arrive with his girlfriend earlier.

From her sudden change in tone to the nature in which she tried to dodge the true direction of his inquiry, he needed no final piece of evidence to justify his reasons.

"Jade, we both know what I meant. Stop trying to duck the real subject and tell me."

Feeling her pride resurface anew, she narrowed her eyes, blue flames dancing behind those orbs that dared him to push further. "Why should I tell you about something about my relationship with Beck?"

"You asked me, right?"

"Because it was part of the game!"

"...And it's still my turn..."

"Why are you so fixated on me and Beck?"

"Because... I..." he averted his gaze from Jade, hiding the secrets of his past while contemplating his next move. On the other end, Jade was rather intrigued by his reaction, almost as if she intentionally asked him to gauge his response. "I care about you, Jade. You're my closest friend since childhood and I'm tired of seeing you get hurt."

She looked down at the carpet, refusing to meet his gaze; oh how she loved and hated that look in his eyes when he got like this. His green eyes would flash with understanding and determination, while at the same time, helplessness. She didn't need that though; she was Jade Fucking West after all. Besides, there was the matter of his recent answer. While it wasn't the answer she preferred to hear, it would suffice... Knowing that he still cared for her on a deep level meant more right now than complicated feelings when they're both in a relationship.

"Jade..."

"It's my turn..." she couldn't let him get anything more momentum against her. There was something about him that reminded her of her childhood, back when things were simple and she was full of innocence. Unfortunately, she had no use for thoughts like that, nor anything that plagued her with sentiments of that nature. "Did you really leave because you wanted to start a new life, or was there something else; Something that you didn't tell me in your letter?"

For what felt like an eternity, Liam remained quiet. His lips twisted in several directions, tasting and judging the quality of the question like fine wine. Still, he couldn't give a simple answer to that, she wouldn't believe him anyway. No, this was a multi-layered inquiry that would open so many doors that may or may not need to be opened... He decided to crawl over to the now confused Jade, her eyes narrowing slightly at his actions but, she said nothing as he drew nearer, still unknowing of his intentions.

Then it hit her...

He cornered her, not uttering a single word. His Emerald eyes locked onto her teal gems, studying and reading her very soul. She remembered this moment, nearly half a year prior in his bedroom only their positions were switched. This time, she was the one falling victim to his hypnotic gaze, her cheeks red like rose petals as his stare, though soft and gentle, still firmly gripped her as she looked back. What was going to happen? Would he commit the taboo? Would she let him?

The first of the three questions came when he pulled her into his arms, embracing her frame in his strong arms. As expected, she reciprocated his act as the two just sat there in the same spot. Soon, droplets began to form in Jade's eyes, a sight most would find foreign to them. Her perception expressing what her heart was currently enduring, the two understood where things would lead. To avoid making another scene, Liam steadily pulled away from her and, with a gaze of understanding, put on the best smile he could.

"Jade, I can see the bruise under your eye," his voice trembled at the horror on one of his dearest friend's face. "Did he do this to you?"

A nod; that's all she could muster before finally breaking down completely in his arms. Her body convulsed softly while he wrapped her in his arms once more, showing Jade that he was here for her. He wouldn't ask anymore, she didn't need that right now. All that mattered was that the two had, somehow begun rebuilding the bridge of their friendship and he was going to ensure that nobody would tear that down again.

He took a moment to look down at her, more specifically the mark of pain that had been inflicted by Beck Oliver, who was fortunate to be as far as he was at the time. His heart sank as the flowing drops revealed more of the dark ring of abuse. Admittedly, she did well in hiding it with make-up, but he couldn't be fooled. He noticed it the second he saw her. The slight increase in size just under her eye was something he spotted with ease due to his own past dealings with being hurt.

For now, all she needed was to be shielded from the world and held by her closest ally. She needed only to fix things with him, no matter the consequences and it would all begin with three simple words.

"I'm sorry, Liam..."

Little did she know, there were three words that would begin to heal the self-inflicted wounds caused by her bad decisions.

"I forgive you."

* * *

Meanwhile, just outside his dorm, Lola & Zoey had been listening to the heartfelt encounter between her boyfriend and Jade. They both felt bad for eavesdropping, but, thought it was necessary to find out both party's intentions. Eventually, they'd heard enough but, chose to remain in hopes of gathering a bit more information on the two.

While it was seen as normal for them to have limited knowledge about this gothic girl, Liam could be seen as a form of an enigma. Throughout his time with them, and the others in their inner circle, they managed to get him to open up about practically anything other than his personal life at his former high school.

Now, they find out that his leaving was really a misguided act of chivalry? Zoey could feel a new level of admiration and understanding while Lola was rather conflicted by this newly collected information. To her, she felt like her connection to Liam was nothing more than an accident.

'Was Liam and I actually meant to be?' she thought to herself. "Or was I really a consolation for this girl?' Considering those two prospects, she nearly missed the remains of the conversation. From hearing the broken sounds of Jade to the comforting words of Liam, she knew that there was nothing to fear involving the pair.

Those fears would be put to rest however once Liam spoke up again.

"Jade, I'm not leaving PCA, nor will I jeopardize my relationship with Lola, but, I will try and help you through this thing." they overheard him say, somehow feeling the warmth of his words cover them as well. "I'll talk to the front desk tomorrow about getting you here as a guest and you'll be able to visit anytime you're able, that is, if you give me a heads up." he chuckled.

The two then decided to make their appearance known to the duo, no longer feeling comfortable with listening in on an intimate conversation.

* * *

Liam looked up from his embrace with Jade to see a smiling Zoey, and an obscure looking Lola entering his room. Given the looks of things, he figured that she'd be suspicious of his actions and did his best to tell her that it wasn't what it looked like only to notice her lips curling upward steadily; Her way of letting him know she understood.

"Hey, is everything okay?" Zoey was the one to break the peaceful silence, forcing Jade to pull away from Liam as if touching him had burned her. Instinctively, she turned away, facing the window in hopes of covering up the fact that she'd been crying.

"Yeah, we're alright," he smiled stiffly. "Just having a heart-to-heart is all."

"Are you sure that's all, Wolfy?" Lola frowned softly, though there was a gleam in her eye that didn't go unnoticed by Jade who peered over her shoulder. "Or is there something you're not telling me?

Given what just transpired, Liam was in no position to decipher whether she was joking or serious. He held his hands up as his brain went into shutdown mode. Amidst his muttering, he would get his response in the form of both blond and brunette laughing hysterically at his plight. Soon, Jade would find herself joining in the comical-fest as she giggled softly herself.

"Oh, ha-ha..." he deadpanned. "Very funny..."

"It is," Jade pointed at his bothered face, specifically his now heated cheeks. "It's beyond hilarious!" Suddenly, all of the laughter aside from her own ceased. Looking confused, Jade could see the dumbfounded looks on both girl's faces. "What?"

"What happened to your face?" Zoey gasped.

Jade simply stared at them both until she realized something rather important. She'd been crying (that was obvious) which meant that her eyes would probably be red from doing so. What didn't catch her thinking until this exact moment, was that she'd been wearing makeup to cover up the mark left by her 'beloved' boyfriend.

While Liam simply sighed in resignation, she immediately turned around to hide the grotesque bruise.

"I should go..." she muttered.

"NO!" the three yelled simultaneously, causing the goth to jump slightly at their unified outcry.

"That wouldn't be a good idea," Lola exclaimed. "If anyone sees you like that, they're bound to ask questions and what do you think will happen after that?"

"They'll assume I caused trouble and kick me out..." Jade surmised. "Either that, or they'll blame Liam since they know I came to see him. Neither of us wants that, I'm sure."

Liam simply sat on his bed, pondering their options. "Do either you two have anything that can cover that up without looking suspicious?" Unfortunately, they both shook their heads. "Damn, so what can we do? I have to finish setting up the room and I don't think the RA will be pleased to find a girl in here overnight."

"My makeup bag is in my truck..." Jade announced. "If I can wait things out until at least dusk, then I can head back and touch things up before going home." Seeing no major flaw with that idea, everyone seemed to agree, that is until her stomach starting growling like a rabid wildebeest. "And now I'm hungry..."

"Zoey and I can grab some grub for you if that's alright with Lola."

"Sounds good to me!" she perked up. "As long as you get me my favorite."

"Spicy tuna and chicken salad with a honey glaze and extra pecans?" she raised a suspicious eyebrow at her boyfriend. "No cherry tomatoes..."

"You're the best!" Lola rushed and hugged her boyfriend before planting her soft lips against his cheek before sending the pair off.

"And Jade?"

"As long as it has nothing to do with bright colors and sprinkles, I'm down for whatever..." she smirked slyly.

With Zoey and Liam now gone, she shut the door, leaving herself and a relatively uncomfortable Jade all alone. To say that things were tense would be an understatement as the two remained in awkward silence for several minutes until Jade herself decided to break that.

"Say it," she crossed her arms over her chest.

"What?" she feigned ignorance, further irritating the goth.

"You know what..."

"I do?"

"Lola?"

"Jade?"

"Dammit!"

"What's wrong?"

"I know you want to say something about me and Liam!" Jade finally blurted out, surprising herself at the sudden act of boldness. "Look, I know you feel a certain way about our friendship. I've noticed it ever since I mentioned his name. I'm also willing to bet that you and your friend were eavesdropping and saw most of what went down, right?" Caught redhanded, Lola simply bowed her head in resignation. "So, if you're going go off on me or ban me from being around him, then go ahead and say it."

Lola just looked at the girl, ponder just what to say as a million question seemed to sprout in her brain at that very moment.

"Alright. I have one question that I want your complete honesty with..."


	7. Chapter 7

**Welcome back to another installment of 'Tears of a Fallen Angel'. In the last chapter, Jade managed to hunt down Liam's whereabouts after his abrupt departure over half a year prior. Needless to say, he was surprised, but not as surprised as Jade was to find that not only had he grown physically, but that he was in a relationship with a girl who resembled Tori Vega. Things get a little heavy between the two but it seems that they are at least on speaking terms for now. Liam himself finds out that Jade had a domestic issue some time prior to finding him. Interestingly, the question still remains:**

**What happens next?**

**For now, things seem to be calm but, how long will that last? With the upcoming semester fastly approaching, there's not a lot of time for the two to interact. On top of that, there are the current wrinkles and, of course, there's sure to be more to come.**

**Join me as we dive into the next chapter and see what comes next for our protagonists.**

* * *

**Chapter 7: All's Fair...**

Hours passed by as the group took turns hanging out with Jade, who was somewhat content with the company. Lola, despite their prior heart to heart, was actually okay with Liam and her friendship, leaving just the hint of a warning about crossing certain lines up in the air; it was enough to warrant her respect and agreement. Zoey, who reminded her a little of Tori Vega, was much more pleasant to be around as she didn't give off that 'goody-two-shoes' vibe that Jade hated so much. Then, there was Liam...

Oh, where would she begin with him?

After he and Zoey returned with the food, Lola and Zoey had to leave in order to finish unpacking their belongings. This left things open for the two to just talk and even get in a few rounds of video games after finishing his own unpacking. Needless it was a good day for them both, one that neither wanted to end. Sadly, reality set in as the sun began its descent behind the horizon, thus giving them the perfect chance to get Jade to her truck without her injury being noticed. To say that it wasn't brought up was both a relief and somewhat weird as she attempted to step inside, stopping short much to Liam's concern.

"You alright?"

"Y-Yeah... I'm fine," she lied blatantly. "I'm just glad that we're on decent terms."

"But?"

"But what?" she tried to snap, though her tone lacked that killer edge. Plus, as Liam crossed his arms over his chest, she couldn't help but let down her guard. "Okay... I just really miss you, Liam. Is that so bad?"

His response was to capture her in his muscular arms, almost protecting her from the world around them. Jade hesitantly mirrored his gesture, finding herself subconsciously clutching his sleeveless hoodie for dear life. In her mind, this was too good to be real and too easy for things to have occurred the way they had up to this point. In truth, she couldn't understand how he could be so forgiving and understanding even after she hurt him the way she did.

_Yell at me! Curse my name! Disown me!_

Her mind screamed these things and more as she struggled to fight back more tears. In her heart, she just knew that she deserved those punishments, if not worse but, instead she was granted forgiveness without condition and another chance to mend a broken bridge. Still, all she could conjure in her head was 'Why?'

"Jade, you don't have to apologize for feeling..." his deep voice was gentle and soothing, a complete contrast to her expectations again. "I let go of what happened that night and you should too. For now, I'm so happy that you came all of this way to find me." he then pulled away just enough to look her in her eyes. "Just promise me that you'll come around if you're able to, okay?"

"Well, with summer vacation ending, I don't know when I'll be able to see you again," she admitted dejectedly. "With Beck coming back soon and school starting back up, things will get hectic pretty quickly."

"Why don't you leave that to me?" he flashed a goofy grin. "There's a pre-school event happening in about a week. Why don't you and the others stop by?"

"But, that's when Beck should be back. Wouldn't he get suspicious if he knew I was coming here?"

Hearing so much worry for this Beck guy brought a bad taste in Liam's mouth, but he pushed back the grimace that struggled to come out.

"One: It's not like you're cheating on the guy! Two: It's going to be at Las Tunas Beach." He chuckled smugly. "Lastly, you don't have to bring your other friends with you if you don't want to. I just didn't want you to feel uncomfortable with a bunch of strangers."

Jade just couldn't fathom the depths of her friend's mind and, at least for now, she wouldn't attempt to. All that mattered was that she had another chance to hang out and continue repairing what she destroyed. The tiniest of smiles tugged at her lips before she hugged him again without warning.

"I don't think I'd be uncomfortable with you..." she confessed. "Plus, I wouldn't call Tori and the others 'friends'."

This brought out a fit of laughter from them both at the (semi) joke.

"Don't be a stranger..." Liam whispered, unknowingly sending a chill down her spine.

"How can I reach you?"

He surprisingly pulled out a cell phone from his pocket and the two exchanged numbers and emails (yes, they use emails) until it was time for the goth to depart. One final embrace and a couple of pictures were taken under one of the streetlights was shared before Jade got settled inside the vehicle. As she pulled off, thoughts of what happened filled her head, causing her to uncharacteristically smile while Liam waved goodbye.

* * *

After leaving Sushi Rox, Liam and Lola decided that they would take the opportunity to hang out in the common room in the girl's dormitory. He was grateful that it wasn't too far from his own as night time had shrouded the campus in a tranquil blanket. For their first date since being apart for the majority of summer, it was both peaceful and needed as the two sat huddled under one another while reruns of 'I Love Lucy' played on the big screen. Neither seemed to care though, they were too wrapped up in their reunion.

Lola Martinez looked up from her seated position and smiled brightly at her boyfriend's relaxed features. From what she remembered, his hair had grown a bit more over the holiday period, just enough for him to have the locs pulled back into a ponytail. Aside from that, the only other notable change came in the form of his chin, which now sported a modestly sized patch of dark fuzz on it, giving the seventeen-year-old a more sophisticated look.

Examining her lover, the brunette encircled her arm around his neck, pulling the boy down into a swift peck. Her delicate lips grazed his, leaving a charge that incited Liam to draw her slim frame closer to his own. Safe to say, it was sufficient in luring him from whatever was occupying his mind as his face slowly lit up with a cool grin.

"I take it that you've really missed me, huh?" he chortled, tasting pineapples on his tongue.

"Of course," she smiled warmly before planting another kiss under his chin. "Do you have to ask?"

Shaking his head, Liam found himself enraptured by her beautiful dark-brown orbs. "I guess you're right," he nuzzled her neck, long brown locks tickling his nose. "But, I love hearing you tell me."

The sounds of giggling reverberated in the vacant place as the twosome continued their fraternizing until the laughter became too much to sustain. Soon, the vibrations of amusement would begin to die down, replaced by a subtle sense of tranquility that each felt could only be found from the other.

"I've really missed you, Liam," by now, Lola managed to settle on top of the boy, her chin resting on his chest. "I really have..."

"I've missed you too, beautiful," he smirked gently, his green gems flashing in awe of the young woman staring back at him.

Like him, Lola had matured physically as well, ditching the long colorful streaks from her earlier years on campus and settling on her natural shade of oak instead. Her body had begun to fill out a bit more as she was nearly 16 herself. Gone were the features of the young girl that he met midway through his freshman year, replaced by the lovely presence of the young woman in front of him.

They remained there, locked in mirroring gazes of earth and nature, both strong-willed and yet, full of fragility that fueled their individual resolves. Their minds soon took them to many days that defined not only their relationship but, the beginning of their bond of friendship. As time flashed in their internal journey, both mentally agreed on one fateful day.

Dialogue relating to their first encounter led to times where they wanted to pull the other's hair out which only ended in more laughter.

"I still remember the look of shock on your face, Lola!" the boy poked her cheek playfully. "I thought you were going to blow a gasket when you found out we had to dissect that frog!"

Not one to be upstaged, Lola playfully pushed him back onto the couch and, with cat-like agility, turned her body so that the two were facing one another anew.

"You're laughing, but, if I recall correctly, you weren't so thrilled either!" Liam turned his gaze towards the ceiling as if reflecting her declaration. She watched with a tiny shred of confusion before pools of verdure fell upon her honest countenance once more. "I would say that we borderline hated each other back then..."

Sensing the direction, Liam wrapped his arms around the pouting girl, amused when her bottom lip poked out as a result.

"Lola," she loved and hated when he dropped his voice, welcoming goosebumps all over when his soft voice danced in her eardrums. "We both have come a long way since those days. Who would've thought that the 'annoying girl' with the colored streaks in her hair would turn out to be my gorgeous girlfriend?"

"And who would've thought that wannabe tough guy would wind up being my handsome boyfriend?" she let out a faint laugh. "I figure anything can happen, huh?"

Despite the smile adorning her lips, she could tell that her boyfriend was picking up that something was bothering her, a point emphasized by her wry smile.

"What's really on your mind, Lola?" his unblinking eyes left little room for deceit.

"Nothing!" she stared at him wide-eyed. "I was just reminiscing about the past, that's all."

"Lola Isabella Martinez..." her heart skipped a beat after hearing her middle name spoken by the object of her affection; it was never a good sign when he used it. "...You're a good actress, but, we both know you can't trick me when it comes to the important stuff."

She bit her lip, her mind wandering in several directions all at once. In her heart, she knew something was troubling her, it wasn't difficult to for someone close to her to have noticed. Traveling down her mental highway, she found herself averting her gaze from him, her own focus withering under his presence.

"I- I just feel that..." she continued to avoid those portals. "I was just thinking about her."

Upon her admission, the young boy smiled warmly, though he retained a great deal of concern. In his mind, he suspected things were a bit awkward when the couple had revealed that fact to the goth.

"What about Jade?" his innocent nature only made it much more difficult for Lola to come out and mention what was plaguing her. "I thought the two of you had just become BFFs?"

She nodded but, it did little to change the worried expression.

"You're right. At first, things were pretty well between us. Then, I began to notice something after she found out we were together." Her eyes shook with the intensity of her anxiety. "When I left you two alone, I could see something in her eyes."

She watched as his face shifted between a trio of emotions; from worry to clueless and finally, realization.

"Wait, you're not implying that-..." he broke away from the latter half of his question when his girlfriend responded.

"Jade likes you."

Just as Liam was about to object to her claim, the buzzing of his tekmate took them both by surprise. Pulling the device out, he noticed the beeping was his alarm, signaling that it was time for the dorms to closed down for the night. Of course, this meant that this conversation would have to continue later, much to the couple's chagrin.

"Guess I have to go now..."

"I guess we'll finish this later or whatever..." Liam stood there, paralyzed by the cold reaction from the tan skinned girl. After weeks of not seeing one another, was she really allowing her insecurities to dictate her actions? He couldn't believe this... No. He wouldn't allow something like this to ruin something they've both worked hard to establish. "Night."

He took a deep breath, sorting out his emotions and thoughts before making a move; he wouldn't just fly off the handle to satisfy his own emotional scars. He wasn't happy, yet he'd rather do anything else other than reciprocating the temporary pain to his beloved. A few more seconds of deliberation passed when he opened his eyes, his mind was completely prepared to fix a crumbling bridge.

"Look, I get that you figured out Jade's possible feelings, but, I need you to know something that you might've forgotten." He observed Lola's intrigued appearance though he kept a close eye on the small frown on her lips as well. "I only knew Jade as a friend, an old friend that I haven't talked about nor seen since I left L.A. I can't say if there was anything blooming between the two of us back then since I left before anything could even be said, Lola!"

By this point, his left hand was clutching his chest as he took a few more deep breaths. His eyes suddenly flashed with a familiar presence that she knew all too well; it was something that she knew from the early days of them interacting.

Torture.

Passion.

Somehow, this subject was having a profound impact on Liam and it wasn't a good thing either. The desperation in his voice revealed a layer of him that she hadn't seen since they first got together. It wasn't that he was trying to convince her that nothing went on because it didn't. He wasn't trying to prove that she was only one in his life romantically; she was. This was a young man who wanted to clear the air through transparency and honesty before taking another further in their relationship.

"I left home to leave my past behind. I left my family to start over because I felt the weight of the world crashing down on me after a woman shattered my heart into a million pieces! But, in the end, I don't regret leaving because, out of all the negativity I've endured, there was one thing that truly helped me to overcome that former life I lived. I could've gone to Hollywood Arts back in Los Angeles but, I made the conscious decision to move here and I'm more than happy that I did."

"R-really? But why?"

"Because a wise man once told me not to miss out on a bright future trying to cling to a dark past."

Hearing the magnitude of his words, Lola Martinez felt the vexing hand of her insecurities slowly pull away only to be replaced by a warm sense of adoration in her core. It wasn't until she watched Liam point to her that her fears dissipated, lost in the air around them.

"Me?" she whispered, her inability to trust her own voice preventing her from fully answering him.

"Yeah," his own tears gathered around the corners of his lids, stinging that spot while he struggled to contain them. "If I hadn't left, I wouldn't have met you and, I wouldn't be the most thankful guy in the world right now."

His words were a cure to the world's more lethal diseases to her. Each time he opened his mouth, she found herself swept in a whirlwind of desire, love, and affection that made her hold onto her stomach as butterflies began to flutter inside.

"Lola, you're truly special to me, and that's why I can't have you convincing yourself that life is a certain way when we both should know the truth," he took a moment to swallow then approached the awe-stricken girl. "Jade and I are close friends. Whatever attraction that might have been, has no place in my life. I have you. I want you. I can't get enough of you, Lola. But, you should also know that, as of today, I'm officially telling you that," her cupped hands covered her mouth in anticipation of the next statement to exit his mouth. "I love you, Lola."

Her dark brown eyes, earth truly represented behind her visual portals, blinked several times as fresh drops of her inner-self beginning to descend down to her jawline. Her heart was beating so hard, she grew afraid that it would break one of her ribs if she didn't get things under control.

"Liam, you don't have to tell me this," she quietly wept. "I know you care about me. I just feel stupid for assuming that something was going on."

"No..." she stopped when he wrapped his strong arms around her petite frame. "Never feel that you can't express yourself to me. We've been together for far too long for things to be like this. No matter who comes and goes in my life, I want you there with me."

At that point, Lola was no longer able to restrain herself as she clutched onto his shirt, fingers tightly weaved around the cotton fabric of his sleeveless hoodie. Hot tears penetrated through the material, even piercing through to his soul.

"Thanks," she whispered, relieved that the demon inside had been exercised. "I needed that reassurance, Liam."

"It's my pleasure, querida," he kissed the top of her head, his nose flooded with the scent of fresh cherry blossoms. "I'm here for you, whenever you need me."

"I'm sorry..."

"No need to be. I get it."

The two remained in that spot for seemed like ages, neither wanting to leave this magical place that had them in blissful enchantment from one another's display of love. It would be Lola, however, to pull away just enough to take in the full image of her boyfriend's warm gaze and smile.

Then, as if reacting to a voice telling her to, she slipped her arms around his body, mouthing something that made the athletically built boy lean down. Rewarding his compliance, she met Liam halfway, their soft lips caressed by their lover's. There were no moans; there was no need for them this time as the duo surrendered to their urges of righteous passion.

Liam & Lola.

Two people who, at first, couldn't stand each other now sharing the first true embrace since before summer vacation began. Time stood still, granting the couple everything they needed to enjoy the company connected to them.

Only the familiar sound of a tekmate vibrating in Liam's pants pocket could spoil the moment, though they'd simply resume things at their earliest convenience. The former rolled his eyes, though gave Lola another kiss, this time on her forehead.

"Man... I really don't want to leave," his irritated expression backed that notion up.

Lola agreed then grabbed her lover's hand as she led him out of the building and into the cool summer air but, not before giving him another meaningful kiss. Their minds went blank as that feeling of oneness took over yet again. Only the need for oxygen was powerful enough to break them apart as Liam turned to leave only to feel a pair of soft hands grab his.

"What's up?"

She rubbed her arm, clearly nervous despite her cheerful demeanor. "I just want to thank you again for sticking with me through that little episode." Instead of a verbal reaction, she would receive Liam's kiss on her forehead which made her want to melt right then and there. "Stop, I'm trying to tell you something!" she playfully jabbed his arm.

"Hehe sorry, querida," his sincerity overflowing at this point, accentuated by him bowing. "you can continue..."

"Thank you," she curtsied. "As I was saying, I know I'm not the easiest person to deal with, but, I'm glad that it's you who's with me. No matter what is said or was between you two, I have to understand that it's not for me to judge who you were before you came to PCA, nor should I suspect things just because something's seems off with someone. You've given me no reason to doubt or question your devotion so, I want to say that I appreciate you, Liam. I'm glad we're in a relationship together, and I believe I love you too."

Hearing those words, Liam could feel the corner of his lip tugging rapidly.

"You're truly one of a kind, you know that?" he grinned.

"Hmmm, you can stand to say it more often," she winked, proceeding inside right after. "I wouldn't get tired of hearing it, love."

Following her lead, the two would head up the flight of stairs upon entry.

"I'm sure you wouldn't..." he silently chuckled to himself. "Goodnight, Lola!"

"Goodnight, Liam."

With things settled, he rushed down the walkway under the watchful eyes of his amused lover until he vanished from sight.

* * *

Some hours later, Jade West finally made it home where she was a bundle of emotions waiting to burst. Entering the house without so much as a word to her family, the goth locked herself within her room before plopping on the queen sized bed. From there, her mind took that moment to flood her senses with the events that unfolded.

Starting with the obvious, she felt a smile tugging on the corner of her lips; she found Liam. Jade then gave in to the foreign sensation of pure happiness when she recalled him welcoming her back into his life. It seemed too easy, but, she wouldn't tempt fate. She knew that this was only the first step on the road of fully mending their friendship and she was more than willing of accomplishing that task.

That feeling of bliss left as quickly as it came once another reality: Lola. While she wasn't surprised at the idea that her best friend could wind up dating someone, it was shocking to see that the girl resembled her classmate and rival, Tori Vega. The upside was that while the two looked alike, that was where the comparisons ended. Lola was, in Jade's view, the polar opposite of Tori in that she was more outspoken about what she desired and could go toe to toe with the best of them in regards to her attitude.

On cue, her brain forced her to go back to the moment when Liam and Zoey left to get some food.

* * *

**Flashback (Earlier that afternoon)**

"...I have one question that I want your complete honesty with..."

Crossing her arms, Jade's lips began to contort into a soft frown.

"And what would that be?"

"The story between you and Liam."

To say that this caught Jade West off guard would be an understatement. Nobody dared questioned her connections or origins with anyone aside from her abusive significant other. To hear this now forced her into a position she wasn't used to being in: Anxious. A bead of sweat ran down her temple, her mouth suddenly becoming dry as the Sahara Desert as she tried to concoct a proper comeback.

"I thought it was made clear that he and I are... well, sort of friends." she scoffed, though she lacked the conviction necessary to throw the young girl off. "What more could there be?"

This was her first mistake.

If she'd been on her game, she would've left things at the somewhat concise answer that might've ended the conversation. Instead, she inadvertently handed the keys to Pandora's Box to Lola who was quick to use it to get her answers.

"It doesn't take a rocket scientist to realize that there's something going on between you two that you're not telling me or him," she smirked softly, further leading Jade into a fog-covered labyrinth, adding to her disadvantage. "If I had to take a guess, I'd wager that you two were once an item?"

Then came her second mistake.

"No way!" she replied, her voice swiftly elevating in volume and tone, an undisputed indicator of her rapidly diminishing composure which only happened when she felt threatened or was being accused of something that wasn't true. "As if I'd date him while I was in a relationship with someone else! I'm NOT a cheater, Lola!"

"But you are ATTRACTED to him..."

Eyes wild and wide like a wounded animal's shook under the soft gaze of the girl before her. "W-what?"

"You just stated that you wouldn't date Liam because you were in a relationship at the time, correct?" Jade's silence gave her the clue she sought. "So, does that mean that you would've if you were single?"

Finally, her third mistake would come, though, this time Jade had no choice but to set off the trap laid out by the Huntress.

"That's not fair, Lola..." her voice now a ghost of what it used to be. "You tricked me."

"And you're stalling, Jade."

"Fine, the answer's yes. I do like him, alright?" Defeat laced each word perfectly as Jade threw her arms up. "I wanted to tell him but, I chickened out. After that girl left him broken, I saw in his eyes something that I knew all too well."

Intrigued, Lola tilted her head slightly. "What did you see?"

"Anguish."

"Anguish?"

"It was as if I was watching a movie of his life through those damn green eyes of his. I saw a little boy abandoned early on in his childhood growing up to be a guarded young man who rarely trusted anybody and it killed me inside because I know that feeling all too well." By this point, Jade was so enraptured in her story, she didn't notice, or didn't care, that she was crying. "I know the hell he's endured by others who were supposed to protect and love you. We were broken and yet, we could've pieced the other together in our friendship... but..."

"But what?"

"I don't know..." she shook her head slowly, swallowing down the bitter guilt that attempted to rise up like bile in her throat. "I grew selfish... I took for granted that he'd always be there until that night. That night where I was too blind to see just how badly I treated him throughout our friendship after grade school. While he was loyal and caring to me, I was dismissive of what he needed. How could anyone even think of loving a monster like me?"

Surprisingly, Lola placed a hand on the girl's shoulder, facing her with a warm smile. Her mahogany eyes were filled with understanding, something Jade wasn't used to seeing nowadays.

"Jade, if I know my boyfriend..." she paused upon seeing the pale girl flinch. "If I know Liam like I think I do, then I know that he's more than forgiving. If he thought of you as some type of monster, then I don't believe he would've given you the time of day. He would've sent you packing with no more than a few cold words and gone on his merry way."

"Are you sure? That doesn't sound like something he'd do." Jade scowled softly at the description given by Lola.

"Okay, so maybe I exaggerated that last part..."

The two girls let out a laugh that reverberated throughout the room, enough to rattle the shield that Jade had put up ever since the pair departed. It was refreshing to just express some form of freedom, even if only for a fleeting moment. The tone soon settled back to one of seriousness bringing with it that familiar feeling of dread and uneasiness for Jade.

"I don't know..." she shook her head slowly.

"You should know him better than that," Lola let out an uncomfortable chuckle.

"Whatever..." she huffed. "It still doesn't change things between us."

Lola felt the sting of the ivory girl's barb but, upon noticing no reaction, she knew she was onto something potentially big.

"And what are things between you two?" Her words held no emotional tell-tale which began to stir something from within the pit of her stomach that she'd only felt before when dealing with her significant other. She redirected her attention to the young man, managing to find enough strength to conceal the exposed contents within her soul. To her, deep within her heart and soul, Jade felt something stir inside of herself; he was everything she could've ever wished for wrapped up in one human shell. He was her literal opposite in the sense that he was more open to express what was inside of him or, at least he was better at it than she was. "Jade?"

To her, he was perfect.

"I don't know anymore..." her hushed tone revealed a subtle dose of uncertainty behind her response. "I-I should go."

Despite the still noticeable injury to her eye, Jade West felt the need to escape grow stronger with each passing second. It was like being choked by a Boa constrictor, forcing her to rush to the door only for the door to open, revealing Liam and Zoey who were just as surprised to see her in her current position. In an attempt to save face, she turned around to find a sympathetic Lola smiling back at her. However, there was something else dancing behind her eyes; cunningness flickering like a wild flame, signaling that their conversation wasn't over by a long shot.

"Sorry," Liam chuckled softly as he held up the bags of food. "There was a long line but, I didn't think you'd be this hungry after only ten minutes."

* * *

Jade just continued to stare at the ceiling, pondering that scenario as if she were watching a scene in a movie. Lola's words rang in her ear just as clear as the moment she uttered them.

_And what are things between you two? _Her voice now became almost as annoying as the younger Vega sister, almost.

However, it did make Jade wonder about her conflicted attitude when it came to Liam. Unfortunately, she'd have to resume her inner analysis as sleep started to take hold of her senses. With heavy lids, she let out a single yawn of defiance before curling up on the soft comforter. After a long day, she deserved some rest.


	8. Chapter 8

**Attention readers! We are finally back with another chapter and it's going to be a doozy. I won't be giving any details of what's to come. (That's what the chapter's for anyway). Anyway, this is the part where I say thank you to those individuals for their love and support of this fiction. This time, I'll direct my focus on those who have favorited 'Tears of a Fallen Angel' and/or follow it. **

**Big shout outs to:**

**Brookefan143***

**ClintandNatasha***

**Meomchirpmkk***

**percylovesyou (Following)**

**(Asterisk means that the listed name follows and favorited)**

**I appreciate you all and hope you continue to enjoy this story! I can't express enough how much your support means. **

**Now then, with that out of the way, there is one last bit of business to attend to and that would be the overall direction of the story. I will admit that the format I'm going with was inspired by another writer's series (Jonathan 81- Bound, Unbound, etc.) and I highly recommend checking their fics out as well. I am only using the series format where my story will have multiple outlets rather than just one as I did with 'Demons Within'. This means that there will be sequels after this story concludes (for organization purposes).**

**So, where does this story lead in the meantime? Well, with 'Demons Within' being the catalyst, I'll be borrowing elements from there including alternate versions of some of the major storylines that were written. Keep in mind that there will be major differences to these events including Yerba, Halloween Possession, and even the New Orleans Arc. I'll be doing my best to keep you all updated on when I'll have the next story out but, until then, let's focus on the here and now.**

**Mario?**

**Mario: Letsa go!**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Seeds of Despair**

Seven days came and went with Jade and the gang all crammed in a modified bus, courtesy of one oddly entertaining teacher in Sikowitz. The ride had been uneventful for the most part with Cat bouncing around on one of the surprisingly comfy beds, Andre and Beck chatting about the upcoming semester, Robbie and Rex arguing over how quickly the former would get rejected, Trina humming to herself near the front and, of course, Tori Vega who was keeping an eye on the goth. To say that Jade was uncomfortable by would be an understatement as she constantly flashed an annoyed glare at the Latina anytime she caught her glancing in her direction.

After what seemed like forever, Mr. Sikowitz turned off from the main road, following the lone path that led to their destination. It was somewhat of a miracle that Jade managed to convince the group without giving away too much. Andre, Cat, Robbie, and the self-inviting Trina didn't question a chance to enjoy a new locale while enjoying some fun in the sun. However, both Tori and Beck were a little suspicious of Jade's idea to go to the beach, specifically this specific location considering there were plenty of beaches in L.A. though neither questioned it.

For now, Jade played things off rather well by curling up under her boyfriend while he conversed with their musician friend (he was a rare one to Jade). With her headphones on, she would occasionally find herself getting lost in thought throughout the trip. From her venture the week prior to what was potentially to come, she did her best to maintain her composure.

"Babe?"

"Huh?" she shivered, feeling the touch of her lover on her neck. "What is it?"

"Sikowitz says we're a few minutes away from the beach..." he chuckled, much to Jade's chagrin. In truth, she'd rather not be disturbed from her daydreaming until they'd arrived officially but, she still needed to keep up appearances. "It's pretty neat out here! Not too much different from our beaches back home but, still serene."

"Well, I just wanted a change of pace from the same old routine, nothing major," She shrugged.

"Speaking of which," Andre chimed in. "What's this party that's supposed to be going down over here? You said it was something involving Pacific Coast Academy but, that's about it."

Jade really didn't like where this was going but, she had to stay focused.

"Who cares? I just happened to be online and found some information about a beach party that was open to the public. Free food, games, entertainment, and plenty of guys and girls for you guys to mingle with. What's not to like about that?" she countered smugly.

Hearing about the beautiful girls in swimsuits was all Andre and Robbie needed to hear as they high-fived each other. For Cat, she was placated once she heard about the fun and games. Still, something appeared off in Beck and Tori's mind but, they figured that they should leave well enough alone for the time being.

"We're here, my precious munchkins!"

The gang all ceased whatever they were doing to check out Las Tunas Beach and the many people that currently inhabited the area. From bikinis to the rather large concert stage that appeared to be near completion. High noon, the sun firmly in the middle of the sky and the festivities were just getting started. While Sikowitz focused on parking the bus, the gang wasted little time in getting off once the vehicle came to a halt near the main area.

Beach supplies in tow, everyone began making their way to the entry section, a pair of teal eyes discreetly scouting for a familiar face.

"Looking for something, Jade?" that annoying voice brought a soft frown on Jade's face. "Or rather, someone?"

"What would give you that idea, Vega? Maybe I'm just taking in our surroundings..."

"Give it a rest. We both know that you didn't just find this place by chance."

"You're inclined to your opinion," Jade adjusted her green Hawaiian skirt with a snarky grin that she was accustomed to having.

"I'm on to you, Jade. You're not fooling me."

"Oh dear!" Jade erupted in a faux 1940's damsel-in-distress voice. "Whatever will I do copper? You're just too smart for me!"

"I don't talk like that!" Tori huffed, much to the goth's delight.

"Whatever..." Jade replied, disinterested in their exchange.

Instead, she resumed her search for who Tori (correctly) assumed she was looking for. Amidst the sea of bodies, Jade couldn't find the object of her intention, opting instead to lead the group to the main entrance area. Interestingly, she would come across a face she'd rather not see at the moment.

Whitney...

"Okay, just let me... oh, it's you again." she droned upon seeing the familiar dark girl. "What are you doing here?"

"We're here to have some fun in the sun, now let us through..." she crossed her arms, not wanting to engage with the older woman any longer than she had to.

On cue, Tori inserted herself into the conversation.

"Jade, how do you know each other?"

Preparing to go in excruciating details about their encounter, Whitney gazed at the girl with sudden confusion at her question.

"Well, you should know all about it, Lola. You WERE there," she pointed, stunning everyone in the small bunch.

"Um... what? I'm sorry, but I don't know you..." Tori held out her hands. "Or this Lola girl for that matter."

"Turn around and we can change that."

The group turned around only to have their collective jaws drop at the person standing behind them. Brown eyes. Straight dark brown hair. Olive skin. This girl looked exactly like Tori, a reality that Jade looked at with amusement. "Good to see you, Lola. I was wondering where you were..." The gang continued to keep their heads on a swivel, trying to make sense of how there were technically two Tori's, all except one: Beck. While he too was shocked at the sight, he was more intrigued at the reaction of his girlfriend in regards to this girl. It was no secret that she Tori would have their falling outs but, this girl who looked exactly like her twin was being talked to as if she were a friend.

"Sorry, I didn't know which section you guys were going to come through so I've been going up and down the stretch hoping to run into you."

Needless to say, this moment of awe would persist as the girl known to them as Lola casually waltzed past them. She said a few words to the woman at the desk and soon, they were all given colored wristbands that permitted access to the party. Afterward, Jade and Lola continued to just chat it up while Tori and the others tried to make sense of what'd just happened, a notion that both tickled and concerned Jade West.

* * *

The temperature was perfect, carrying a cool breeze with each breath of wind. Music from a local radio station was blaring throughout the stretch of beach, punctuating the carefree tone of the day. Hundreds of people, students and locals alike were playing volleyball or swimming in an attempt to beat the heat. Many colors and shades of swimsuits and bikinis were on display as the gang plus Lola made their way to a shaded area where several others were hanging out and talking with one another.

As Lola and Jade approached the tent, it was Zoey who motioned for them to come over, further cementing the steadily increasing suspicion of Jade's associates. What transpired next managed to settle things down a bit as the two groups introduced themselves. Nothing really noteworthy came from this aside from Dana and Cat going on about boys and random stuff and Logan getting into it with Rex while Robbie tried to play mediator. Andre and Michael soon became wrapped up in scouting the scene for girl's with the aforementioned Robbie, Rex, and Logan joining soon after. Even Beck found himself open to getting to know Chase and Zoey respectively leaving only Tori and Lola to ponder what to make of their initial meeting.

In spite of all of this, Jade was content or rather, she felt at ease knowing that everyone was otherwise too occupied to notice her actions at the moment. Without delay, she reached into her purse and pulled out some sunscreen, eager to just relax while awaiting her real reason for coming to this shindig.

Particularly a _certain _friend and the goth girl was beyond eager to see him again. Given that she kept contact with him throughout the week leading to the party, she certainly felt that all too accustomed feeling of anxiety as the beat of the random songs filled her ears. Growing impatient by the second, she tried her best to hold down her desire to just get up and go searching for him. Still, she had a plan and she knew that she had to stick to it until his arrival. Her wait wouldn't last too much longer as the twin pains (Jade's internal nickname" showed up to inform Jade that someone was looking for her.

"If it's Beck, tell him I'll be out in a few minutes..." she announced, rubbing her arms thoroughly with the liquid.

"Sheesh, you'd think that she'd at least get my name right." Jade ceased her motions, hearing the sound of her best friend's voice. Hearing her heart pounding inside her chest, things only got worse when she noticed that he was right behind her, grinning like a goof. "I could've sworn my name began with an 'L', not a 'B'."

Thankfully, he was still mostly clothed as he was wearing a bright blue t-shirt with some band's name on it that she'd never heard of. Still, all that mattered was that she was once again within arms reach of her confidante. Locking eyes for only a couple of seconds, the two understood what she wanted to happened, but settled on a simple hug. In truth, Jade wanted nothing more than to just leap into his arms and capture him in the biggest hug. Unfortunately, with Lola (his girlfriend), and Tori (the annoying detective) watching, she thought it best not to incite any issues if they could be avoided.

"How've you been?" she lightly punched his shoulder.

"I'm still standing... Just finished with setting up the stage for the show tonight so, I'm finally free to have fun!"

"Mhmm... What kind of show?"

"My band and I are performing tonight!" he replied excitedly, stunning Jade completely. "Glad we convinced Ms. Moreau to let us."

"You have a band?" Jade asked, unconvinced at his claim.

Liam nodded, his smile never falling as he explained the connection between that and the shirt he was wearing. It seemed to Jade that she indeed had a lot to learn about him as he concluded his explanation to the three girls. Once done, it was Lola who'd step in with a serious expression on her face. Liam noticed this, quickly calculating what he'd done to make her give him that look.

"Wolfy?" she warned in a sing-song tone, causing him to swallow hard. "Are you forgetting something?"

"Um... I don't think so. I brought my gear, change of clothes, list of songs..."

"Not that, numbskull..." Tori and Jade watched as the boy's eyes widened in terror and... what seemed to be a dash of hurt at the name she called him. It was enough to make even Jade cringe internally as Liam stared back, growing more and more anxious by the second. "You haven't said a word about my swimsuit!"

Teal eyes simply stared back at Lola who'd managed to make her already sour expression contort even deeper at this point. She was wearing a very tight blue two-piece that showed off her toned body rather well. The material was just enough to garner approval from the administration as it showed off much of her assets without coming off as too vulgar.

"Oh! Well, you look amazing, as usual!" he nervously quipped, hoping to calm the storm brewing. "I'm surprised that you were able to get away with it."

The look he gave her obviously implied lust but, there was, again, something well hidden to the untrained eye. Luckily, Jade could pick it up as she watched her best friend tentatively hug his significant other before receiving a quick kiss. Even Tori had to admit that something was amiss after that slight outburst from her lookalike yet, she figured it was best to not poke the bear as Lola left, stating that she had to go check up on the acts going on for the evening.

_Fear... _Jade heard her inner voice call out.

Sure enough, once Lola was out of sight, she would immediately notice Liam's entire demeanor shift back to a more relaxed stance. His shoulders weren't so tight and he appeared to finally exhale. These were signals that Tori herself picked up, but for Jade, it was much deeper, something all too familiar. Her mind went back to the week prior when Liam offered to get some food for the pair and how he recited her order without hesitation... well... one slight hiccup that caught her attention. When he forgot to mention that she didn't want any cherry tomatoes in her salad, Lola flashed him a look that Jade recognized all too well...

_Intimidation._

She blinked away, trying to tune out the accurate statement of her inner being once again. It was right though; calling out the fact that even in the most subtle of forms, it didn't change the fact that it was what it was. Detail after detail, she began to piece together even the smallest of signs that something was off. Sure, Lola was a good girl but, Jade wasn't a fool. Even just now, she noticed how awkward her buddy looked when kissing her, almost as if he was reluctant to do so...

_Isn't it funny what you notice when it's not all about you?_

"Ugh..." she groaned at the snarky tone from within only to find herself staring back at the pair of Tori and Liam, causing her to blush as a result. "What's up with you two?"

The two didn't say a word, opting to sit down in the empty seats under the shelter as Jade regained her centering.

"Anyway, Liam, I can't wait to see you on stage tonight!" Tori chimed in before making her departure. "In the meantime, I'm going to hit the water. See you too later!" Liam waved at her as she turned to face her rival. "Don't have too much fun, you two."

Jade fought down the blush that rose on her face while Liam sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck.

Now alone, Jade and Liam just sat there in comfortable silence, neither willing to break the calm layer of peace established in their solitude. The latter leaned back in his chair and begun noticing Jade who had resumed putting on her sunscreen. Her leaf green Hawaiian print skirt looked great on her. Scratch that... It looked perfect in the way it fit her body perfectly. On top of that, though she was covered from the waist down, he could make out her curves, resulting in his cheeks burning at the thought of what she looked like without it.

In short, she looked like a tropical princess.

Liam felt himself staring too long, managing to divert his gaze to something else, just as Jade finished with her legs. Seeing just the smallest of red along his cheeks, Jade couldn't help but admit that he looked cute. It was a thought that prompted her to take notice of his own features. His dark brown skin was smooth making it the perfect contrast to her own pallid tone. His eyes, those adorable emerald gems were so captivating and full of emotions that she'd never truly noticed outside of a few random occurrences.

Pandora's box was steadily opening and it was a feeling that a part of her wanted to indulge in. Unfortunately, cruel reality set in when the sight of Beck drew closer.

"Hey, babe! Everyone's getting together for a two on two volleyball tournament. You in?"

"Um... sure. I'm just finishing up with this sunblock..."

Beck nodded before running off, completely ignoring Liam's presence entirely. Jade noticed this but said nothing as she placed the bottle back in her bag. She was surprised that her boyfriend hadn't bothered to even introduce himself to Liam but, she was even more taken aback that Liam didn't seem to care either. In fact, Jade watched as he removed his shirt and grey sweats, giving her a good look of his body.

She literally went to war with the blush that had begun to heat up her face upon seeing him in (nearly) all of his glory. Though he had a simple athletic build, Jade never knew that he had cuts in all of the right places. True, he was an athlete, so it should've been a given that he'd be in shape but, she was not prepared for what she was looking at. Left in only his all black trunks, Jade felt the need to swallow before shaking away the naughty thoughts forming in her mind.

"Come on!" he stood up from his seat, motioning for her to come along. "Let's have some fun!"

She was grateful that he hadn't noticed...

* * *

To say things didn't go very well would be an understatement... at least for Liam. For starters, he was currently alone, wanting to get away from the raucous crowds for a bit to just relax. Of course, it didn't help that the volleyball tournament didn't go well for him either as not only was he chosen by a girl named Trina Vega who had gotten a little too close for comfort, but he was eliminated in the second round, a result that only resulted in his girlfriend viciously chastising him for not giving it his all; he was leading the junior varsity squad after all. Between that and the fact that he lost to the team of Logan and Cat no less, it was clear that he needed a break to gather his thoughts.

Translation: He stormed off.

Unknown to the others, Liam had secretly been dealing with severe depression and anxiety for years and was prone to flare-ups every now and then. He mainly felt it impact him whenever he was extremely stressed out and while he truly cared about Lola, that didn't make her an exception to that rule. Even the kindest and gentlest of people can only take so much before those issues would come crawling out from the depths again. So, during the verbal assault, Liam did the only thing he felt he could to save their relationship: He just walked away...

No words.

No comeback.

No anger.

He just turned around and just walked away, not caring about where he was headed. He just needed to get away from everyone in hopes of getting himself back together before the show. His travels brought him to an unoccupied area of the beach, nearly a mile away from the party.

He smiled, feeling the cool breeze kiss his skin while carrying away his woes for the time being. Here, he didn't have to worry about anything or anyone, at least until later on in the evening. For now, he'd just settle on watching the waves while trying to calm his spirit and mind. But, at least he didn't have to deal with...

"Hey!" he bit the inside of his jaw upon hearing that voice. "Thought I'd find you here."

"Go away, Lola... I don't want to talk right now," his even tone held a well-hidden warning. She said nothing. This only served to annoy Liam who was now willing to just let the beast out of its cage. Why couldn't she see that he just wanted to be alone for a little while? Why couldn't she respect that? He chose to get his answer by turning around with the coldest glare, except... it wasn't Lola at all. Though she had her appearance, Liam could easily tell that this wasn't his girlfriend. "Oh, it's you..."

Tori Vega was standing there, look of pure concern resting on her face, contrasting the look of annoyance that he recalled on his significant other's face.

"Sorry if I was interrupting you..." the meekness in her tone quickly chipped away at his hardened attitude.

"Nah. You're fine..."

"Are you sure? You did kind of storm off a few minutes ago."

This incited a chuckle from Liam who simply patted the space next to him to which she gladly accepted. From there, the two just sat and watched the waves push and pull against the shoreline, neither wanting to break the tranquil silence that permeated around the area. Then, seemingly out of nowhere, Liam got up and ran into the water, howling playfully when he felt the cold waves touch his warm skin.

Not one to be left out, Tori shrugged and followed suit, shrieking playfully as her own body adjusted to the chilly waves. The two just spent the next few minutes swimming and splashing one another. This went on for a little while longer until they both began to notice that the sun was no longer high up in the sky.

As they made their way back to shore, Liam's mood seemed to have lifted after a refreshing swim. That wasn't the only reason for his upbeat attitude; Tori could almost sense a brighter aura around him which may or may not have something to do with two young women. Still, she remained quiet as the boy took deep breaths, feeling his freedom slowly flutter around him like butterflies, smiling at the sight.

"I so needed that!" he said, exhaling from exerting himself.

"Well, I'm glad you had fun," she giggled. "Do you feel better?"

Nodding, Liam straightened himself out.

"A little..."

"Only a little?" she raised an eyebrow.

"You wouldn't understand..."

"Try me."

Seeing nothing but sincerity, Liam sighed softly, pondering his thoughts as the breeze began to dry his body of the droplets of water that clung to his skin. Should he admit what he was feeling to a (somewhat) complete stranger? What if she went off and exposed his secret? What if she laughed at him? Turning to her again, he once again saw genuine honesty behind those honey brown orbs.

"Look, I just had to get away from the stress. I didn't want to make a scene so, I just decided to leave so I could clear my head." Tori just watched him as he spoke, not looking to press the issue. If he wasn't comfortable to reveal everything, then she wouldn't force him to. She was technically a stranger as they'd only interacted once before at her party several months back. "Actually, It's a little more than that..."

Liam began to explain his disorder and everything in relation to it.

"I deal with severe depression and anxiety that flares up from time to time. I've been prone to it since I was little but, it's only gotten worse as I got older. After losing the game, I just began to feel overwhelmed and... here we are."

"Have you thought about what the source may be?"

Sadly he shook his head, truly unable to pinpoint what could possibly be the root of these feelings. Sure, there were times back at his old high school where things got really bad, but, as he stated, he'd felt like this ever since he was very young. Tori sensed his distress and quickly changed the subject, content that she had a foundation to work with in terms of his personality.

"Well, Jade told me that you're really into chakras and stones. Would you mind giving me some insight about them?"

Instantly Liam perked up, a slight grin starting to form on his lips.

"Um sure! But, we'll have to head back though. I need to get cleaned up before the show tonight."

Tori agreed and the pair made their walk back to where the large crowds would be, discussing different stones and their properties as well as his band.

* * *

The twilight sky shrouded the beach in a blanket of soft blueish, combining with the calm breeze to create the perfect scene for the many students and their parents. Thankfully, there were enough lights around the area to keep the area well illuminated. After arriving back, Liam went to a nearby rest stop and showered before getting dressed for his performance. By now, he was outfitted in a dark green sleeveless hoodie and pair of dark grey jeans. His locs, after being wrung dry, were tied up in a bun.

While he was tuning up his guitar, the others were gathering around the stage with their food and refreshments. Among them, Tori kept an eye on the boy, making sure that he was still alright after their private swim. In her eyes, she began to piece together several pieces of the puzzle that made up Liam Marshall while gearing up for his performance.

Strangely, Lola was nowhere around when they returned and Jade was busy hanging out with Beck.

The former being nearly a carbon copy of Jade.

Liam's mental...

Those three things alone created an interesting narrative about the boy and not in a good way. She'd leave things as they were for now when an African-American woman stepped forward to speak in the microphone.

"Excuse me?" She patiently waited for the crowd to turn their attention toward her. " My name is Cecilia Moreau and I would like to thank you all for coming to this summer's beach gathering. Now, we're going to wind down with some musical entertainment before we conclude tonight's festivities. We hope you enjoy yourself and are ready for the upcoming school year. First up, we have a band that many of you are familiar with. Give it up for your favorite cover band, Rage of Ares!"

The PCA students all erupted into a frenzy, catching Tori and her friends off guards outside of Trina and Cat who were cheering right along with them. Liam looked out at the many faces, taking in the energy. He strummed his guitar, playing a solid riff before going full force with their first song. He opened his eyes, focused orbs of earth staring back at the multitude while he began to play a familiar song by Breaking Benjamin.

**If I had to I would put myself right beside you**

**So let me ask you,**

**Would ya like that? Would ya like that?**

**And I don't mind If you say**

**This love is the last time**

**So now I'll ask,**

**Do ya like that? Do ya like that?**

**No**

Everyone rocked to the music as Liam lost himself in the music.

**Something's getting in the way**

**Something's just about to break**

**I will try to find my place**

**In the diary of Jane**

**So, tell me**

**How it should be?**

Nothing else seemed to matter as he played riff after riff, pouring his soul into every word and note sung. He was perfectly in his element, a little too perfect. If you were to ask either Tori or Jade, they would tell you similar things. While focused was accurate, it wouldn't be the only way to describe the look in his eyes. There was determination, passion, anger, and most importantly, his truth as he continued to expertly pick the proper strings to emphasize his point during the song.

By the time the band finished their set, the crowd was deafening, whooping and cheering as the boys took a bow.

The two girls smiled as they took their exit, both impressed and awestruck.

About ten minutes passed before Liam found himself weaving through the crowd. He found the group who showered him with praise and congratulations for an amazing performance, but it was a certain dark-haired girl who caught his attention. His eyes took in the sight of her wide smile. Those dazzling eyes glimmering with pride were directed firmly at him, as he smiled back, an unspoken conversation being held through their gazes.

_Not bad._

_Thanks._

_I'm impressed!_

_Thanks. I'm exhausted though..._

_Wanna just go somewhere else then?_

_What about your boyfriend?_

_Somewhere._

_Jade?_

_You still haven't answered my question...!_

Liam rolled his eyes, though with more delight than pure irritation. The next band slowed the tempo down and the masses soon started pairing up, dancing into the night. This gave Liam and Jade the opportunity to slip away. They pressed onward until they arrived at one of the beach shelters, just far enough where they could still hear the music well enough. Before he could ask what was going on, Jade simply turned to him.

Away from the bright lights, her teal eyes sparkled like jewels, forcing him into abrupt silence. Combined with her bikini and skirt, Liam could only just stare at her, causing her to blush. In response, she took his hand into her own and stepped closer until they were only a couple of inches apart from one another. Neither understood what was happening but, it was a wonder if they cared.

Jade placed his hands on her sides, just above the small of her back. She then let her hands rest on his shoulders and parted her lips.

"Dance with me?" she whispered.

And that's what they did until it was time to leave.

Two best friends.

One moment.

That's all that mattered as they danced the night away.


	9. Chapter 9

**Alright, we are back with another installment of 'Tears of a Fallen Angel'! When we last left off, Jade and the others showed up to a PCA sponsored beach party. After getting in with Lola's help, the gang was introduced to Zoey and her friends before engaging in a game of volleyball. Surprisingly, this only exposed two important issues with the 'happy couple' as Lola's toxic mentality was exposed as was Liam's mental illness (severe depression and anxiety). Thanks to Tori's 'meddling', she was able to cheer up the latter before his big concert. Lastly, the night concluded with a missing Lola and dance with Jade, furthering their still unknown feelings about their friend.**

**Big shout out to:**

**Spydermnky (Following)**

**(Asterisk means that the listed name follows and favorited)**

**Now, without further ado, take it away, Mario!**

**Luigi: Letsa go!**

**What the? Luigi? Where's Mario?**

**Luigi: *shrugs***

**Sigh... Enjoy the chapter, everyone!**

* * *

**Chapter 9: The Way Things Were**

Time passed and another semester of school was well underway. Classes were in session at both PCA and Hollywood Arts respectively and the students were in full swing. Whether academic or performance-wise, it was clear that many of the students were prepared for the next level of their lives.

However, Liam was not in a good mood today. If nothing else he felt... irritated, to say the least.

Why you might ask?

Lola had begun to become more and more controlling and possessive of his every move ever since the beach party ended. While it all started with the volleyball tournament, it was clear that something had changed about her and not for the better. She was always going on about being a power couple in the school and that it was his job to uphold his end of the deal by getting accepted as the captain of the varsity squad next year.

This made him feel as if he was more of a trophy than a boyfriend as their interactions were almost always relegated to public displays of affections while their private moments were minimized to nearly non-existent levels. His heart would always feel heavy and in pain, like someone was constantly stabbing him and twisting the blade to add even more suffering to what he was experiencing. All he really needed was some sadistic laugh to come out of nowhere and he'd be sure that he was starring in one of those boring romantic comedies that she loved so much.

It was this reason, coupled with the crippling anxiety and depressive episodes, that made it difficult for Liam to fully focus during classes and even in practice. He currently was tuning out some lecture involving mitochondrion or something... with his personal life claiming more and more room in his head.

The way he was so thoroughly berated by his girlfriend, he couldn't resist the various questions that his mind conjured as a result.

It kept running through his mind like a broken record, never letting up with every go-round, further torturing the boy.

His feelings for her had begun to waiver with each passing day as all they'd ever talk about was how she was going to be a famous actress and how he'd become an Olympic level athlete. Yes, she actually decided his fate in less than a sentence. It was beyond annoying and yet, he couldn't understand where this side of her came from. When they first met, she was this kind and sweet girl with aspirations, albeit high, to achieve her dreams and live a better life.

Now? Now, he was questioning her motivations for doing all of this.

He would mull over that until he was snapped back to the present by the ringing bell, signaling that it was lunchtime.

Liam walked out of the classroom, stuffing his science book in his backpack before heading out to the courtyard. At least that's where he was expected to go as per his routine. Instead, he placed his hands in his pockets and began wandering in the opposite direction. Preoccupied with the various thoughts, he would dart his eyes in different directions every so often as if suspecting that he was being watched. The farther he walked, the fewer students he would see, putting his nerves at ease. Eventually, they would find themselves walking around a long forgotten path that was well hidden behind a large group of trees.

He pressed forward until he came to a small clearing; his intended destination. In truth, it was an interesting sight, to say the least as Liam took in the sight of a rather old building that appeared to be abandoned, though not long enough to come off as dangerous. This was his sanctuary, a place where he could be away from the crowds of peers and expectations of this new life.

He didn't take too long to bask in his 'hideout' as he rushed inside traversed several flights of steps. He pushed through the lone door leading to the rooftop a bit winded but, grateful at completing his journey. He would find a few intact folding patio chairs as well as a matching patio table with a couple of more chairs. However, there was something far more significant to Liam as he made his way to the edge of the guard rail.

"A perfect view..." he whispered to the wind, inhaling deeply the fresh air while looking at the city beyond.

As said before, this was his secret sanctuary; a place where he could get away and be himself. It was also a place where he was safe to let off some steam via a certain goth.

He set his bag down and pulled out his phone, tapping the screen until he found the contact he was looking for.

* * *

Jade was grinning her signature grin.

Standing across from her was an annoyed Tori Vega, staring at her with utter disdain.

Without giving away too many details, the brunette was currently picking out pieces of lettuce out of her hair in the bathroom while Jade watched in delight. The reason for that? Jade 'coincidentally' stepped out from her seat only to 'accidentally trip Tori' who fell and found herself covered in romaine lettuce and various other vegetables as well as thousand island dressing. The only reason Jade was there was to 'assist' in helping her rival get cleaned up, mainly due to Beck convincing her to do so...

In truth, this was all a ploy. Jade 'apologized' in a half-hearted way, but the damage was done.

"I can't believe that you'd do this, Jade!" Tori grumbled, flicking a chicken chunk that had been stuck behind her ear.

"Is it really that unbelievable?"

Turning to the goth, Tori mulled over her words for a second before shaking her head.

"Point made..."

"Besides, I already apologized. So, all should be forgiven, right?" Jade held back the wicked smirk behind sips of her iced coffee.

Before Tori could retort, the sounds of Breaking Benjamin's "Diary of Jane" blared from her frenemies bag. With a skeptical look, she watched as Jade pulled the device out, eyes suddenly lighting up as if finding something near and dear to her heart. Jade was about to answer only to remember who was around and with a disapproving glance, left the restroom much to the protest of her rival.

In the hallways, she bolted for the one place she knew she could safely respond to the call: The Black Box. Of course, the theater was a hub for various students to hang out and socialize, so why would that be a 'safe place?'.

Jade rushed inside, grateful that nobody was inside at the time and made her way up the stairs where the catwalks resided. Crossing the narrow walkway, she entered the sound tech room. She didn't stop here though as she spotted a small crawl space that led to a well-hidden part of the theater. Exiting the short tunnel, Jade could see every part of the auditorium while remaining hidden from sight.

Making her self comfortable, she pulled out her phone and called back. Two rings later and she was officially connected with the person on the other line.

"Hello?"

"You have good timing, you know?"

"How so? What did you do?"

Jade stifled the giggle that tickled her throat, trying to keep an even tone.

"What makes you think that I did anything? Maybe I was just bored..." The silence was enough to inform her that Liam wasn't buying her act, furthering her amusement. "Alright, I accidentally tripped Tori while getting up and she got covered in her salad."

"Seriously, Jade?" his chastising tone was ruined by the chuckle mixed in. "Why can't you play nice with the other kids?"

"It's not my style... mostly."

"Mhmm..."

"Hold on one second..." she tapped the screen a few times only to be greeted by the image of a faux disappointed Liam looking back at her. "There! So, what's up? I know you didn't just call me for idle chit-chat. What's going on with you?"

"Eh. You know, the usual. School. Sports. Life..."

"Lola?"

Liam jolted from the bluntness of Jade, though he should've seen that coming. Reluctantly, he lowered his head, allowing his hair to cover his face. _Why does she know me so well? _he groaned mentally.

"The usual." he rolled his eyes dramatically. "How are things on your end?"

"Pretty much the same. Messing with Vega. Upcoming performances. My unadulterated hatred for humanity and-. Wait a minute! This isn't about me!" she scowled, glaring suspiciously at the resigned image of her best friend. "Now spill it. What's going between you and Vega 2.0?"

Seeing no other option, (well no other option that wouldn't result in a personal visit), he revealed to her incident, leaving out the part about his swim with Tori. From the games to her absence after [he and Jade's] dance, the latter listened as he began to explain about how micromanaged his life had been since school started. By the time he finished, Jade could only stare back with a look unfamiliar to Liam, sympathy. In her heart, she was seriously concerned for his wellbeing at this point as he appeared to be on the verge hyperventilating. She didn't know what to make of his sudden 180-turn but, it made her feel something she hadn't felt in a long time.

Guilt.

But why would we feel guilty about something she didn't do?

Liam remained silent as he appeared to be staring at the ground. The look of defeat was completely foreign and yet, Jade couldn't shake off the feeling that she'd seen this before. Her memory would fail her though as nothing of note would surface from her mental search. Still, she knew that something needed to be done. Feeling her determination stirring, Jade softly grinned at the screen, partially unnerving the boy when he did look up again.

"Where are you now?"

"I'm at school..." he droned.

"Fine. I'll be there in an hour. Be ready..."

"Wait, what?" He snapped out of his funk after hearing her declaration. Before he could protest though, the call ended, leaving him to wonder just what was to come. "Why do I get the feeling that something is about to happen?"

* * *

The drive from the campus was quiet, eerily so, as Liam tried to figure out his friend.

"Where exactly are you taking me?"

Much to his chagrin, Liam didn't get an immediate response. Instead, Jade continued putting her focus on the path ahead; she didn't want to get them lost after all. Weaving through traffic, she turned several times before finally arriving at the intended location. What resulted was Liam's eyes nearly bulging out of his head. They were entering Santa Monica.

Several more minutes passed, the vehicle filled with the sounds of some pop group while Jade scoured the immediate area for something in particular. One more turn and the two were entering a parking garage. Thankfully they didn't have to pay anything to get in but, this did little to quell Liam's suspicions. He chose to wait until she came to a complete stop, finding themselves on the second highest floor of the place.

By now, it was after 3 pm which meant that the last classes were out; he praised the universe that there weren't any exams that he needed to take nor practice or else he'd be in an enormous amount of trouble. That being said, he wasn't sure that the same could be said about his girlfriend, Lola. He wasn't entirely sure, but he vaguely remembered her mentioning something about a small get together with Zoey and the others...

It didn't matter now. At this exact moment, Liam would have to settle on following Jade who was making her way to one of the elevators. Liam raised an eyebrow but rushed to catch up, managing to make into the booth just before it closed. Still, she said nothing as he eyed her skeptically. True, Jade was known for being secretive and mysterious, sometimes to the point of extreme irritation, but even he couldn't just pass this feeling off as her being her usual self.

So, he just continued to stare.

"Don't look at me like that!" she playfully shoved him.

Seeing her finally react to something helped a little as he responded with one of his own.

"Oh! She finally speaks?" he stuck his tongue. "And here I thought you were going to keep giving me the silent treatment."

"I only did that so I wouldn't ruin the surprise."

Humor turned to confusion in a matter of seconds for Liam. "What surprise? Where are we going anyway?"

On cue, the elevator dinged accompanied by the doors opening to reveal a dimly lit room filled with all manner of people. The sounds of lofi hip-hop made the environment that much more tranquil as Emerald orbs took in the sight of various arcade machines and various systems being played. Taking notice of this, Jade didn't bother to hide the soft grin as she watched his face light up, a far cry from his earlier pitiful state.

"Welcome to ESPCon!"

"Jade? How? When?"

Not looking to give a long explanation, Jade simply took his arm. They traveled deeper into the convention, taking in the ambiance of the place before getting to the reason she brought them there. They started off with some free arcade games like Pacman and Tetris before moving forward to the more complex systems, eventually finding themselves entered in some tournaments; Liam wound up placing second place in Street Fighter while Jade absolutely dominated in Mortal Kombat, beating a cocky pro-player after he made a misogynistic remark about girls not being good at games. Either way, they both earned a small cash prize for their participation and placement.

The rest of the evening revolved around them just getting lost in the music as a few unknown artists performed on a small stage in the back of the building where they would dance with one another until the final group concluded. Neither wanted to leave but, after checking their phones, found that it was past 9 pm, meaning that they'd spent six hours at a gaming convention without so much as a care in the world. Still, it was a school night and they both needed to get some rest.

The ride back was much more eventful than before as the two would just jam out to whatever was on the radio. Getting back into Malibu, things began to die down as the two sat in the comfort of the quiet truck. It didn't take too much longer for the two to arrive back on the school grounds. That being said, it was clear that the two weren't really eager to end the night.

"I gotta say, this is a pretty cool hangout..." her eyes smiled warmly. "Bet, Lola's not too fond of that place though. She doesn't come off as a gamer."

Unseen by her, Liam tensed sharply at the mention of his significant other.

"Y-yeah... She's not really into that. She considers it a waste of time," he stared out of the passenger's window, eager to change the subject. "So how have things been at Hollywood Arts? Are things alright?"

"Yeah. As good as it's going to get..." she replied offhandedly.

Sensing something amiss, Liam would find himself turning his entire body towards the gothic girl. Was she hiding something? Was it his place to ask further? By now his mind was a rollercoaster of emotions, a whirlwind of uncertainty and curiosity mixed together in a cauldron of torment. Taking a deep breath, Liam decided to ignore his own issues and take a chance.

"Jade? What's going on?" his voice was so calm yet, hid the deeper feeling worry swimming in his soul. "You know you can talk to me."

Oh, how she both adored and hated that about him; his ability to understand and be strong for her even when he could be hurting himself. It was a gift that she felt she didn't deserve. Not after the way she'd been treating him.

"Before I tell you anything further, you must promise me one thing."

"W-what's that?" he cursed himself for the fear that escaped his lips.

"That you'll let me finish before saying anything," The conflict within threatened to force her to abort this whole idea, yet she persisted. "I don't need Liam 'the savior' but, I need Liam the person to be understanding of how I'm feeling and how I've felt all of this time. Okay?"

"Jade I-"

"Promise me, Liam!" she didn't mean for her words to come out so harsh, but it was necessary.

He opened his mouth, but words just wouldn't come out. In truth, it was his nature to feel responsible for something that, albeit indirectly, involved him. Even now, his mind took him to the darkest recesses where his worst thoughts dwelled. Looking at Jade West and studying her stone features, clearly, she was adamant about her terms and wouldn't budge in the least, not that he expected that.

"Okay..." he finally agreed, his words no louder than a whisper. "I promise, Jade."

Now it was her turn to analyze his appearance as she took in every detail presented to her. Teal orbs watched diligently for any signs of lies and yet, found none to be had. Surprisingly, this was a good sign in her opinion.

Still, she would take her time and practice caution throughout; what she was about to reveal was nothing to take lightly.

"First, I want to say that I am so sorry for that night. I was stupid and selfish to think that I could have my cake and eat it too. I wasn't intending to get back with Beck and I've regretted that decision still to this day. I was supposed to introduce you to Tori, Andre, Cat, and the others but, I got caught up by the idea of closure. I was so stupid to believe Beck and I wound up sleeping with him and worse... I betrayed my best friend by taking him back." She sniffled, clearly showing how much pain she had stored up within herself. "But, it was nothing compared to how I've treated you growing up. I abandoned you countless times as I got more popular and I left you behind. I'm a terrible person and I don't deserve your friendship..."

Liam sat there stunned, trying to figure out where this sudden confession came from. Yet, he remained soundless.

"It wasn't until after you left when I finally understood what I did to you. I'm a horrible friend, Liam and still, you forgave me and gave me this." She pulled out the necklace, revealing the black tourmaline stone that he left her. "I've kept this and wore it every day as a reminder of you and what you meant to me... what you mean to me. I-I... I try so hard to make things up to you in hopes that I could still have a place in your life."

Tears began to form in her eyes but she refused to fight them down. Instead, she gave into her emotional need and let the drops of her suffering and turmoil fall freely down her face. Liam, seeing her breakdown, placed a hand on her shoulder. As she looked up at him, Jade could see his lips twitching into a bigger and bigger grin. In his eyes, there was something she'd not noticed hiding behind the understanding; that something that truly made her heart skip a beat.

There was hope.

He stepped out of the truck, motioning for her to do the same.

Jade did so, still feeling herself giving into the feelings that she normally despised. Then he took her hand, his smile now firm.

"Come with me."

They trekked onto the campus, courtesy of Liam's student pass, following the long sidewalks. Thankfully, each pathway was well lit with lamp posts to easily guide the pair wherever they were intending to go. Since leaving the vehicle, the two explored the campus, showing off the various hangout spots along with a few places that he'd use to get away from the other students. Eventually, they would find themselves walking around a long forgotten path that was well hidden behind a large group of trees.

"Liam?"

Nothing.

"Liam? Where are we going?"

Her question would be answered when she laid eyes on a small clearing. In truth, it was an interesting sight, to say the least as she took in the sight of a rather old building that appeared to be abandoned, though not long enough to come off as dangerous. It was still pretty well kept as she'd soon find out while following her friend and (hidden) crush inside.

"I didn't want to ruin the surprise." he chuckled. "Welcome to my hiding spot."

"I gotta say, this is a pretty cool hangout..." her eyes returned to the dark halls with fascination. "Must be nice to have a place for private moments."

Unseen by her, Liam tensed acutely at the mention of his significant other.

"Actually..." apprehension soon reared its ugly head. "She doesn't know about this place... well, at least not that I hang out here from time to time."

Dubiety etched along with her pale features, intrigue soon began to surface at the sudden revelation.

"Does anyone know about this place?" he shook his head, not trusting his own voice at the moment. "That means I'm the first and only one?"

"You want a megaphone to shout that out?"

"Nope, just wanted to know the situation... Plus, I just like poking fun at you too."

"Of course..." he rolled his eyes.

"That being said, I doubt that you brought me here just to show off your secret clubhouse. Right?"

"Nothing get's passed you. I wanted us to have a safe place to talk, away from prying ears."

"I've taught you well." Jade nodded in approval; eager to see more of the old Liam that she remembered all those years ago.

"Come on." he took her hand, only to release it a split second later as if a spark had jolted him. "Sorry, I um..."

"It's fine..." she replied, feeling the same thing.

Their trek, aided by a coincidental assist by the full moon's illumination, didn't take too long as they traversed several flights of steps that'd lead them both to the top of the building. The two entered through the door, both a bit winded but, grateful at completing their journey. Jade, still trying to catch her breath, soon took a glance at her surroundings only to marvel at the scene laid out before her.

Along with several lawn chairs that folded into makeshift cots, she noticed the lone table and chairs that made this place rather comfortable in a simplistic way. She then walked past Liam until she arrived at the edge, taking in the sight of the city. Street lights combined with the soft ambiance of peace and tranquility to create a breathtaking view.

"It's not much... but, I like the solitude I get when I come here."

"I can see why you do!" she smiled, not grin, as she continued marveling. "This place is pretty badass, in my opinion."

"Glad you like it."

"I love it..." she finally turned back to him, leaning her body against the stone guardrail. "Thanks for inviting me here."

Though he didn't say anything, Jade could tell that he was grateful to have her here. They both then took a seat. Of course, that awkward silence began to creep in around the duo, slithering around like a serpent preparing to strike at its prey; the reason they came here.

Jade knew.

Liam knew it.

Yet, neither wanted to just come out about the subject that created this situation in the first place. It was like a wound that had healed improperly and now needed to be reopened in order to correctly being fixed. For Jade, that wound was still ongoing as her problems were still in existence long after Liam's departure. For Liam himself, the calm world he'd known was now in jeopardy of falling apart. Remembering his friend's words, he couldn't shake off the need to play that 'savior' role, though he tried his hardest to combat it.

"Jade..."

"Liam, you don't have to say anything..." she cut him off, thanking the heavens that the night sky hid her blush. "I just hope that we can continue to mend the bridges between us, even though I don't deserve it..."

"Come on, Jade..."

"You don't have to pacify me," she averted her gaze, fearing the sight of sympathy that settled within his gaze. "I know it was a dumb decision and I'm paying for it. I abandoned our friendship so that I could hold onto what I thought was love. Instead, I lost that in favor of lust and disgust. The only thing I can say is that..." she sniffed, wiping away the tears that stung the corners of her eyes. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry that I left you when you needed me the most..." In an instant, a helpless Liam watched as the floodgates opened, victorious in its battle with the dark-haired girl once again. "I was angry and hurt that you left and..."

She then a warmth envelop her body, soft skin caressing her own. Feeling wrapped in Liam's arms, she felt right.

"You don't have to say anything else..." he whispered, feeling her involuntarily shiver. "You don't need to apologize, Jade."

"But..." she whimpered into his shirt. "I tried to hurt you! I chose that asshole over you and..."

"Jade..."

"I deserve this emptiness!"

"Jade."

"Maybe I do deserve this torture!"

"Jade!" His booming voice echoed into the night, shocking her at the sudden vehemence behind it. "I'm sorry for shouting, but, I couldn't just let you keep justifying this self-hatred..."

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't," she wiped her face again, slowly coming back to the senses. "After everything that I've done, how can you say I shouldn't?"

At that moment, she saw it again...

Hope.

However, she also found something else that, while it was only a glimmer, shined brightly in his heart.

Love.

Whether it was platonic or romantic she couldn't tell but, there was no doubt that she had seen it, even if it was only for a fleeting moment.

"Because look where we are now?" Her face contorted from one of shame to that of confusion. "You tracked me down. You fought to get onto the campus. You even went through Lola and the others to find me and try and mend our friendship! In my eyes, Jade, you've redeemed yourself."

"You really think so?" she asked soft enough for him to hear the desire for sincerity exuding from her heart.

"Absolutely."

Jade then lunged at the unprepared boy, capturing him in the tightest hug she could muster under her own strength. Aside from the initial shock, he returned the gesture with equal vigor. Strong arms held her just tight enough to let her know that she was safe with him and that's all Jade could ask for at the moment. The only questions now were where do they go from here?

"Liam?"

"Yeah, Jade?" his soft words made her heart flutter; another familiar sign that troubled her.

"Do you feel like we've done this before?"

He then pulled away slowly, taking in the troubled expression on her visage. In fact, he too felt something that made him begin to question everything he knew up to this point. Had he made the right choice in leaving for PCA? Was his decision based on his own mind or was it made in response to Jade's actions? What did this mean for him and Lola?

All of these thoughts plagued Liam's mind.

"I am getting a sense of De Ja Vue..." he smirked. "I'm half expecting to see my girlfriend pop up out of nowhere and confront us."

"Who knows? Maybe she'll reveal herself to be a hellhound or something."

The two laughed at the joke for a few minutes before sharing another solid hug. However, unlike the previous embrace, Jade watched as her friend lean in, placing his lips on her forehead. There was something about this that made Jade feel herself grow weaker.

Thankfully, she had Liam's arm holding her up until she was able to regain the ability to stand on her feet once more.

"Jade, I don't know what's going to happen next, but, I'm... I'm going to try and work things out with Lola. If things get better, then great! If not, then I'll just end things and move forward."

"I can say the same about me and Beck..." she sniffled. "So, I understand your reasoning behind your choice."

"I have no problem with that."

There was nothing else that needed to be said as the two made their way from the rooftop. What started with a painful confession had now concluded with stories and jokes as Liam escorted her back to the car. For the time being, both Jade and Liam were just happy to have not only reestablished their bond, but they'd also strengthened it.

Little did they know what they'd encounter once they left the abandoned dormitory.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey, everyone! I won't be boring you all with a long introduction but, I will be giving a little insight into the direction of the story moving forward at the end of the chapter. Once again, thank you all so much for the love you've shown this fic thus far and I look forward to giving you all the good stuff after things conclude. **

* * *

**Chapter 10: Silver Linings**

Jade and Liam sat in a brightly lit hallway, neither happy with being there. Sitting across from them was an annoyed Lola Martinez and some guy named Vince, the latter glaring daggers at the African-American boy. Liam returned the look as best he could given his current condition. What condition could that be? He was currently holding an ice pack to his swollen left eye. The boy named Vince didn't get off easy himself as he had several bruises on his tanned face as well as a busted lip and nose for his trouble.

How could these two have ended up like this?

The answer was simple really.

"Liam?" he looked up at the disappointed gaze of Ms. Moreau. "Would you and your friend come with me?"

"You're going to let that witch go with him?!" Lola roared only to be silenced by the woman's fierce gaze.

Without a word, both Jade and Liam stood up and followed behind the woman, the former shooting Lola the evilest of looks before disappearing in the room. They took a seat, neither bothering to hide the misery on their faces. While Liam appeared worse for wear, Jade wasn't unscathed either. Her hair was disheveled and there was the faintest hint of a bruise on her cheek from where she'd been slapped by her best friend's ex.

Yep. You heard that right; Liam's EX-girlfriend.

"I've called your parent, Liam. She'll be on her way shortly." the older woman turned her focus to the goth who crossed her legs. "Would you like me to do the same for you young lady?"

"Whatever..." he growled.

"No thanks. I can drive myself home."

"Now, I want you both to explain to me what happened exactly." Cecilia rubbed her tired eyes, clearly none too pleased with having to spend her night investigating a violent incident. "I want the complete truth. Leave no detail out, understood?"

Jade nodded, cutting her eyes at the smoldering rage oozing from her 'partner-in-crime'. It was clear that he was far beyond emotional to the point of fighting tears so, it was up to her to tell their side of the story.

"Well, it started with..."

* * *

**Flashback (1 Hour Ago)**

Jade and Liam left the secret path without being noticed, both laughing and full of life after their heart to heart. For the former, she felt as if the weight of the world had been lifted from her shoulder. The latter felt more at peace than he'd been in a long time. With them both content with the relaxing ambiance surrounding them, the walk to Jade's truck that much more pleasant.

"I still can't believe that you're on your way to possibly becoming the captain of varsity volleyball! I may just have to stop by for one of your games to see how good you really are. Your match at the beach wasn't exactly impressive." Jade bumped her hip against his playfully.

"Yeah, well... I don't know if I even want to join the varsity squad next year. It's really more of what Lola wants." he admitted tensely. "Honestly, I'm still just figuring out myself while keeping my grades up."

Jade West stopped in her tracks, staring at him with a mix of confusion and irritation forming on her features.

"Do you do everything she tells you?"

"What are you talking about?" Liam looked legitimately puzzled by her question. "My scholarship here is centered around me playing volleyball. What does that have to do with her?"

"You know what I meant, Liam. I get that you're at this school for the sport but, I'm talking about things beyond that." Jade crossed her arms under her ample bosom. "I won't interfere with your relationship but, it seems like you're not even your own person whenever it comes to her. Lola this and Lola that; it's beyond frustrating, especially after today." Sensing that Liam wasn't going to respond just yet, she continued. "When you were at the con earlier, you were free and full of life which was the opposite of who you were at the beach a few weeks ago."

Hearing no lie behind her words, Liam was reminded of his encounter with Tori Vega and how he felt talking with her. Still, there had to be something to justify this behavior. Right? There just had to be.

"I thought we weren't going to talk about our relationships?"

"I just want to know."

"Maybe I'm just willing to sacrifice for the person I love...?" Though he hardened his tone, there was no denying that there was very little conviction behind his rebuttal. It was almost as if he was trying to convince himself more than Jade.

"Love? Is that what you're calling it?" she scoffed, raising an unconvinced eyebrow. "Is it love when you know everything about her yet she knows so little about you? Seriously, she spent little to no time with you during the whole festival! She wasn't around when you disappeared nor when you performed. In fact, none of us had seen her until she just randomly showed up when it was time to leave! Even before that, she seemed like she had you wrapped around her finger."

"That's not true..."

"Oh yeah?" she mockingly cleared her throat. "Spicy tuna and chicken salad with a honey glaze and extra pecans? Oops, did I forget no cherry tomatoes?"

"Oh! You wanna play that game?" Now it was Liam's turn to clear his throat. "Mmm... Beck! I love you too, Beck..."

He capped off his performance with dramatic kissing and slurping noises.

It was a low blow. However, the blush on Jade's face made it hard to resist the urge to burst into a giggle, albeit one of shame. Liam joined in, feeling his own embarrassment from the truth behind his own attitude with Lola surfacing.

"Sorry." he chewed his lip nervously. "I went too far."

"So did I... I just never knew that you had it in you to be vicious though."

"Only when I need to be. I guess we're both a little challenged when it comes to choosing partners, huh?"

Jade smirked, feeling glad that they could have small spats like this without succumbing to their old ways. If not for their growth, Jade would've stormed off in a fit of anger while Liam would've just internalized how he felt, essentially suffering in silence. Now, they were just two teens taking jabs at one another. She took exception to his last comment and was about to comment about only how it was only his judgment when she spotted someone in the distance.

Seeing how they hadn't been spotted, she yanked Liam behind some trees. When he attempted to protest, she clapped a hand over his mouth, trying her best to make out the identity of those make out the identity of the two individuals approaching their direction. Remembering the curfew rules, she didn't want to get Liam in trouble if it could be helped.

"That movie was great," a male voice boomed. "I still can't believe the killer was the guy's very own sister!"

"I know! I was shocked at her motive though..." a high and all too familiar voice caught the duo's attention. "She was in love with him so she targeted any woman who would fall for her brother? I never would've guessed! I was so scared that I had my eyes closed for most of the movie."

_Lola?_

Jade watched Liam's eyes widen in shock at the sound of his girlfriend. Even Jade herself was surprised to see the brunette all bubbly around another guy. Exchanging glances with her friend, Jade didn't want to jump to conclusions. It wasn't until she saw the only conclusive form of evidence shown as the guy pulled her into his arms before leaning in and stealing a kiss from her to which she graciously reciprocated.

"No problem, babe. That's what I'm here for." he kissed her once more, this time unknowingly in view of a now hurt Liam. Hot tears hit the back of Jade's pale hand as he began to shake, rage and anguish boiling inside of her closest ally. "It's a wonder how your 'boyfriend' could leave you alone. It's an even bigger mystery how you're still with him."

To further Jade's questioning glare, Lola would actually look remorseful at the boy's statement.

"It's not like I wanted things like this. I just like you too." she shrugged unconvincingly. "Plus, he's a teddy bear while you're a wild beast. Why not have the best of both worlds for now?"

"So, you're just going to string us both along? Why not make a choice, Lola?"

"It's not stringing you two along. I'm just protecting my investment."

"INVESTMENT?!" The forbidden couple jumped at the sudden mysterious voice, but it was Lola who'd know legitimate fear when it was revealed who it belonged to. A practically snarling Jade was sizing her up, like a wolf eyeing its next meal, she ready to devour the poor girl's soul. If hell had formed on the physical plane, Jade would be the perfect host right now. "That's what Liam is to you?! Your meal ticket?!"

"J-Jade? What're you doing here? Visitors aren't allowed on campus after hours!"

"Oh! That's the least of your problems!" she spat, stalked a few steps closer.

The clueless boy immediately pulled Lola behind himself, daring the unknown girl to try anything.

"I suggest you leave right now... Security doesn't take kindly to trespassers and neither do I."

Jade instantly reached in her boot, pulling out her favorite pair of scissors.

"That's not a good idea, pretty boy. A coward like you wouldn't dare touch me..."

"And why not?" he replied arrogantly. "Who's going to stop me if I do?"

The plants rustled behind the gothic girl, showing the last sight either the boy or Lola wanted to find. An oddly quiet Liam stepped from his hiding place, dark thoughts swimming behind those Emerald eyes, each one more sinister than the last. His scowl deepened as he observed the terrified gazes of woman who'd betrayed him and the unfortunate mortal she dragged into this.

"Vince..." the baritone in his tone shook even Jade to her core as he was devoid of all emotions at this point.

"You know him?"

"Second Captain of the PCA JV Volleyball team and my rival for the Captain of the varsity squad? Yeah. I know him..."

The air around the four was so thick you could cut it with a knife. The boy, now known as Vince, was wrestling with the fear of not only getting caught with another man's girl but was also troubled by the evil glare directed at him. Jade couldn't keep her own heated stare from the girl who just broke her best friend (and crush's) heart. For Liam, he was pondering the best way to hide a body while trying to keep his rage contained.

Lola was eerily mute as she continued to hide behind her date.

"Why?" Everyone looked at Liam who'd grown tired of the silence. "Why him, Lola? What would make you think that this was a good idea?"

"..."

"Answer me!" he growled, seething magma oozing from his mouth now.

"She doesn't have to speak to the likes of you!" Vince argued only to receive a punch for his efforts.

Staggered, Vince responded with a shot of his own, narrowly missing as Liam had ducked a split second before the attack could connect. Liam then tackled the boy to the ground, finding himself rolling and scrapping. Left. Right. The two would take anything they could at that point until they were separated. In that instance, Vince took a cheap shot, nailing an irate Liam square in the eye twice while he was being restrained by campus security.

While this went on, Jade found herself caught off guard when Lola grabbed and wrestled with her while screaming things about how she ruined her life. Thankfully, Jade had dropped her scissors when she was attacked thus preventing any major damage to the shrieking chick. It took two more members of security to break them apart before escorting the four to the dean's office.

* * *

Back in the present, Jade had finished her explanation of the situation, leaving out the parts involving Liam's use of the old dorm grounds. Ms. Moreau studied the pair during the entire story, checking for any contradictions or any actions that would support that only to find none. Judging by the sincerity in Jade's voice combined with Liam's lack of reaction, there appeared to be no reason for the two to lie. Still, there was the matter of the fight, justifiable as it may have been.

Little did either of them know, Cecilia Moreau had been keeping close tabs on the young man ever since she was told about him back at Northridge. It was one of the reasons she was even called to discuss this manner with him (and by extension, Jade) personally, rather than have the dean himself crack down on them.

"Based on what you're telling me, I can see why Liam would react in the manner he did. Unfortunately, this situation is much more serious than previously thought. While you were clearly not supposed to be on campus after hours, I could get the higher-ups to let that slide considering you were leaving. A simple 'we lost track of time' should be a good excuse. However, the real problem lies in both of your actions. The campus has zero tolerance for fights on campus and you both clearly violated that."

Liam just wanted the ground to swallow him whole at this point. He wasn't an idiot; it was beyond clear what direction this was headed and it was not going to be an outcome he'd enjoy. In one night, he went from being on top of the world to feeling lower than dirt. He'd never felt so... well so humiliated in all of his life. The shame etched on his face shone like a neon sign in Las Vegas for all to witness.

Jade couldn't help but feel guilty for her involvement in the situation but found herself quietly assured by the weakest of smirks from the boy.

"I'll try to talk about disciplinary actions since it is your first offense but..."

Unfortunately, Cecilia halted her statement when a dark-skinned woman entered the door with a frantic look in her eyes. Without hesitation, she saw the swollen orbital and rushed over to the two teens, wrapping them both in a tight hug, as any loving mother would. This was surprising to Jade as she wasn't expecting this to happen for her. For Liam, the woman's own flesh and blood, it made sense. However, she didn't think she was deserving of such an affectionate gesture.

"What happened?! Are you two injured anywhere else?"

"Aside from his swollen eye, I think we're alright, Ms. Marshall."

"Jade's right. I think we'll manage, Ma."

The doting mother still wasn't convinced but, there would be time for that later. For now, she had to remember that she was called to PCA for a reason. One more stare at the duo, she stood to her feet to face whoever was in charge. What she wasn't expecting to see was someone so recognizable that it made her skin crawl. The matching eyes, the similar features, and practically the same scowl left no doubt to either woman.

"It's nice to see you, Celeste."

"I wish I could say the same, Cecilia..." The air in the room grew oddly colder as the pair glared at the other, a visual battle of dominance ensuing unbeknownst to the teens. "Liam, take Jade and wait outside."

"But, ma!"

"Now, Alexandre!"

Middle name. That was enough to shut down any further protest as the two left quickly, leaving the two women to discuss the incident and only Lord knows what else.

* * *

A half hour passed by like mere seconds yet, Jade felt the urge to fall asleep growing increasingly stronger with every blink. She fought the notion of doing so considering that she wasn't the only one there. By now, Lola and Vince had been dismissed with stern warnings from the dean himself pertaining to what had occurred, which left her and Liam in the halls alone to ponder her fate.

To be honest, she was expecting something along the lines of Liam being given the same treatment; the worst outcome being that she would be banned from the campus. Her heart crashed into her chest as the idea of her best friend being severely punished rooted itself in her mind. She wasn't sure if she could bear the thought of him getting worse than those she now considered to be disgusting excuses for human beings.

Still, she wasn't one to blindly believe in things.

"You okay?" she snapped out of her thoughts. "Jade, are you alright?"

"Oh... Y-Yeah, I'm fine..."

"You don't have to lie to me. I can tell that you're thinking about what's going to happen to me," he put on the best smile but, that fell through as Jade shook her head. "Jade, it'll be alright..."

"You don't know that!" she countered, jerking softly once she realized how loud she was. "How can you be so calm during all of this? What if they kick you out?"

Seeing her distress, Liam did what came to his mind. Standing to his feet, he stretched and yawned (that last part involuntarily). Next, he motioned for Jade to do the same to which she questionably obliged. Once on her feet, he opened his arms, an invitation they both knew she couldn't resist. They just remained there, neither wanting to think about the cruel reality that potentially awaited them.

"No matter what, I'm not going to cry about whatever decision they make. In all honesty, I'm past nervous at this point but, I refuse to let that fear control me. Between this and the uncontrollable rage, I felt after seeing her with that douche, I don't like losing control like that. So, I'll accept whatever happens and move forward from there. If they kick me out, then I'll look for other opportunities to advance my life."

They rocked back and forth, settling on the neutral aura surrounding them.

"I hate how mature you can be at times, you know that?" she giggled before poking him in the chest. "But, I want you to know that no matter what, you're not going to deal with this alone. I promised you that I was going to continue to rebuild this... us... and Jade West keeps her promises."

"Noted," he chuckled at her playful attempt at being scary.

"Liam Marshall?" The two turned to find his mother, Ms. Moreau, and the Dean all standing outside of the office. "After much debate, we've come to a decision. Unfortunately, the young lady will be asked to leave as this is a private matter."

Not liking where this was going, Liam opened his mouth to protest only to be stopped by Jade herself who gave him a look that said 'I'll be fine'. Conflicted and a little upset, he sighed in resignation before releasing his hold on the smaller girl. She smiled a sad smile, leaning in to kiss his cheek as a thank you and whispering something that lit a fire in his spirit.

"Take no prisoners, Tiger."

Jade turned to leave, bidding farewell to Ms. Marshall on her way out. With her gone, Liam inhaled deeply, preparing himself for whatever the consequences would be.

_Take no prisoners... _he mentally chanted.

* * *

Several days passed by with no word from Liam or Ms. Marshall, making Jade West very antsy and irritable. Even her standard morning coffee and insults to Robbie, Tori, and Rex didn't lift her mood. Hell, even the occasional kiss from Beck Oliver did little to help. By now, she was sitting in her mid-morning class, Sikowitz's acting class in the Black Box theater with a bored and spaced out expression on her face.

"-West?"

_What's happened to him?_

"Ms. West?"

_I hope he's alright..._

"Jade!"

"WHAT?!" she screeched, scaring half of the class with her sudden outburst, including her favorite teacher.

"I would um... appreciate it if you would pay attention to the announcement I was about to make."

"Whatever..." she muttered, curling under her boyfriend.

"Ahem. Anywho, I've just been informed of two important details that will change the landscape of our beloved school." Seeing the collective confused on his student's faces, he pressed on. "The first is that Hollywood will have a new Principal beginning next semester and as her first order of business is for all students to reaudition to keep their spots in the school. Secondly, apparently, we have been granted access to a nearby property where the former Cherry Grove apartment complex is being converted into a dormitory that will be named the Hollywood Arts Gardens. Any students who stay far away from the school are eligible for admission to the dorms."

_Well, that was a colossal waste of time... _Jade rolled her eyes.

"Now, for our first exercise will be..." the coconut loving, hobo dressing teacher was cut off by a knock on the main doors, drawing him and his pupil's attention. They were met with the figure of a stout African-American woman who held an unimpressed and no-nonsense look on her face as she scanned the surrounding theater. Behind her stood a few teens who mirrored her actions, only with awe dancing in their eyes. "Ah! Principal Helen! To what do we owe this pleasure?"

"Morning, Erwin. I'm just here to inform you of some of the new recruits who've already passed their auditions. They'll be given a prelude to the upcoming semester so that they'll be caught up with our curriculum, understood?" she rolled her eyes when Sikowitz saluted her as if he was a military veteran. "Carry on."

"Right! If the pups would be so kind as to introduce themselves, that would be stupendous."

The balding man signaled for the recruits to come over to the stage where one by one, they gave a brief introduction. While it wasn't the most exciting thing in the world, one person sparked immediate interest from not only Jade but a certain brown haired girl. That's right. Tori Vega while paying attention to her potential classmates happened to scan the lineup only to find herself staring at a pair of admittedly beautiful green eyes, even though one of them was slightly closed for an unknown reason. Meanwhile, Jade felt time cease to move as she too noticed the amiable face of the very object of her thoughts.

Interestingly, neither realized that the other had noticed him at the same time. What was surprising was that he hadn't completely noticed their presence but, that would come in due time. In the meantime, questions and ideas were forming in both girl's minds as they did the best they could to maintain their composure but, it was more than clear to them that he was here at Hollywood Arts and it seemed that he was now one of their newest students.

_Liam... _ Jade simply smirked.

* * *

**So, this is the final chapter of the PCA arc. Yes, it was rather short but, it ties into the prelude arc as a build for the real content. Since this was based on my other fic, Demons Within, there was a method to the madness here. In that story (which I recommend checking out) the prelude arc would be Trina and Liam attempting to form a relationship only for the former to run away due to her past and her desire to keep Liam from getting involved. This led to Jade and Tori becoming the main love interests. Moving forward, there is an incident with an antagonist named Thoran who holds a book of illusions that warped reality for the gang.**

**This story, while tied to Demons Within, is an alternate universe where the events are completely rearranged or never happened entirely. Here, Trina never got involved with Liam but rather, Jade and Liam were childhood friends. Liam then went to Northridge while Jade went to Hollywood Arts and their paths deviated apart aside from whenever Jade needed his support. These events are what leads to the story thus far. Now, Liam has become a student at H.A. (Which will be explained) and many of the events of Demons Within will play out in a similar fashion such as Yerba aside from more depth to these arcs and plenty of content.**

**Finally, I want to address a review pertaining to smut. Yes, there will be lemons aplenty as we progress but, you must be patient as I'm building to this. Of course, this means that the content rating will probably be classified as M for future content and themes. With Lola out of the picture, Liam is officially single and this will make for some interesting interactions going forward. For now, be on the lookout for the next chapter of this saga. More than likely, I'll either throw in a filler chapter next or dive straight into the next big arc and it will be much longer than the last two.**

**There will be a poll on my profile pertaining to what you all want to see in the next chapter so feel free to vote on that and I'll post the results at the beginning of the next chapter.**

**For now, thank you all for your support and as always, I'll be updating soon.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay, let's address the elephant in the room! This chapter is centered around the "Prome Wrecker" episode and I decided to just plant it in here as filler. The next chapter will start the final arc for this story. After that, I'll start the next part of the saga in a completely new fic so that things don't become so convoluted. Based on how things are going, the next several chapters are going to revolve around Yerba and the darker turn of events that result from there. We still have plenty to unpack as the story unfolds but I don't want to unload too much in one fic.**

**With everything going on, I'll touch on scenarios like the Halloween and New Orleans arcs (although, I may substitute the latter with a different location for storyline purposes). Anyway, let's get down to the good stuff.**

**Luigi: Letsa goAAAAHHH!**

***Mario steps in with hand ablaze***

**Mario: Letsa Go!**

**Respect, Mario...**

* * *

**Chapter 11: One Dance**

Jade West couldn't take the ambiguity anymore. It was driving her absolutely crazy as she stomped behind her friend who seemed more focused on finding the location of his locker at the time. The minutes that passed by and it only served to make her more anxious. Teal eyes glaring at Liam's back like a spoiled child who'd been told they weren't getting what they wanted.

The boy ahead of her abruptly stopped, nearly causing Jade to crash smack dab into him. Wondering what was going on, she watched as he turned his attention to one of the few blank lockers. To make things even more interesting, or shocking in Jade's case, it was next to another locker, one that was well decorated and all too recognizable to the girl.

"Make it shine?" she finally heard his deep yet calming voice. "I wonder whose locker this is?"

"It's nobody important..." she replied offhandedly.

As Liam turned to her quick response with a worried expression, Jade crossed her arms. Her eyes were directed toward the brightly tiled floor, shielded by her black hair with blue highlights. The feeling of nervousness that she felt only mere days ago coursed through her body as she felt his gaze fall on her. Almost immediately that sensation of butterflies fluttering around her stomach when she finally looked back at him and that damned concerned expression.

_Fuck my life..._ she mockingly cursed.

If ever there was a time for her acting skills, it was now and they didn't fail her. Huffing like a five-year-old, she rolled her eyes before finally adopting her trademark deadpanned look and attitude. Her outward appearance showed that she was disinterested in life but, on the inside, she felt something slithering around her heart. It wasn't something she could easily maintain with Liam around, but she found the task a little easier when Andre & Robbie (yes, with Rex) arrived.

"Hey, new guy. 'Sup sweet cheeks," the puppet's annoying voice chimed in.

Andre and Robbie exchanged greetings with Liam while Jade muttered something about a woodchipper and firewood. Picking up the sudden change in tone, Liam eyed her with heightened suspicion.

"Is everything alright?" Liam asked with tightly knit eyebrows.

"Yeah. I was just saying that the owner of this locker isn't anyone important." she shrugged. "Besides, your goal should be to modify your own locker. There's no way you can leave it blank for too long."

"She's right! You don't want to take too much time as Tori did..." Andre jokingly added, earning himself one of the most vicious glares that made him and Robbie flinch in sheer terror. Thankfully, this was completely missed by Liam who was busy studying the door that would protect his belongings before being informed of his next door neighbor.

"You mean this is Tori's locker?"

"Like I said, nobody important..." Jade casually reiterated.

If her friend had been paying attention, he would've noticed and called her bluff. Instead, he was wrapped up in a brand new conversation involving something about the Asphalt cafe and the large variety of food for his to choose from. This gave Jade plenty of time to regroup and it couldn't have happened at a better time.

"Hey, guys!" that annoyingly cheerful voice made Jade's frown deepen. Everyone around noticed Tori Vega walked toward them with her adorable smile.

The trio of boys returned her greeting but it was Liam who was smiling a bit wider than usual. A certain goth took notice of this and was none too pleased if one were, to put it mildly. As the two conversed innocently, that feeling of jealousy tightened its grip on her. But why? Sure, she admitted to herself that she had somewhat of a crush on the boy, there was still one major thing that made even the most minor of thoughts seem increasingly wrong.

She was still in a relationship; a reality that quickly contorted her jealous feelings into that of pure guilt.

**BRRRING!**

She pulled herself out of her mental torture as the bell rang. Discreetly scanning her surroundings, she sighed in relief that everyone was too preoccupied with getting to know Liam that they hadn't noticed her spacing out. Still, there was no way that she was going to get through the rest of the day without this popping up again at some point. The group separated but, Jade noticing that Tori and Liam were still talking with one another, took her sweet time in heading to her class only to find that the two were heading in the opposite direction.

_This is going to be hell. __But, I won't be going alone... she smirked deviously._

* * *

Jade, did you really have to make the new girl cry like that?" a certain Latina complained while stomping after her pale skinned girl. The goth pressed onward while taking a sip of coffee, turning a corner near the janitor's closet. Zigzagging through the sea of students, Jade had no intentions of answering for her actions. "You can't keep ignoring me, Jade!"

"Go away, Vega!" she yelled back. Soon, her speed walk transitioned into a sprint. "It's none of your damn business!"

Soon the two were on a full-on game of cat & mouse with Tori gaining on her. For some unknown reason, the tension between her and Jade only grew over the few hours that had passed. Jade hadn't fared any better, being more aggressive and scarier towards the students anytime her mind would bring up a certain green-eyed boy, especially if said boy was also with the person chasing her down. It was alarming how much the two's rivalry would escalate now that the 'Other Vega' was no longer around.

They were practically like an angel and demon personified at this point.

"Jade, get back here!" an angry Tori roared while maneuvering expertly around the bodies that separated her from her target, each step bringing her closer. Just when she was only an arm's length away, Jade somehow slipped just out of her grasp then cut into the Black Box Theatre. After pushing her way through a small group of students, Tori stuck her head inside only to find nobody inside. Feeling an ultimatum approaching, she knew that either her frenemy was hiding in this very room or was surely putting more distance between them with each passing second. Frustration started to set in Tori's mind. "Jade...!" she called out.

The silence was her only response.

Tori huffed before rushing out of the theater and reigniting her hunt for the ivory skinned girl. Just as the door shut, her target let out a sneeze, unable to suppress it any longer. She was fortunate that there was a pile of heavy-duty totes full of tech supplies that she could hide behind. Jade West finally exhaled slowly, fatigue and irritation claiming its hold on her.

"A bit early for you two, isn't it?"

Terror lifted Jade off of the floor. Barely containing the full-on scream that was steadily building within her vocal cords. That sense of fear soon contorted into rage towards that poor unfortunate soul idiotic enough to commit such a boneheaded act. With her fists balled so tight her knuckles took on an entirely new shade of white, Jade turned to throw a slap only to be caught at the wrist by an all too familiar face.

"Beck?" her voice was but a whisper.

"Hey, babe. You look surprised to see me.." His response was somewhat cheerful yet still mostly even.

Taking a moment to catch her breath, Jade now had to deal with her boyfriend.

"Well, you would be too if your significant other just snuck up on you," she retaliated but not without her signature smirk. "What are you doing here anyway? School's almost over..."

"I was actually just cutting through the Black Box to get to my locker faster when I ran into you. However, I think it's safe to ask what are you and Tori at odds about now? You didn't 'accidentally' spill coffee on her again, did you?" he flashed a look that, while devoid of any malice, dared his lover to lie.

"No...!" she fired back. "It was some random girl who wouldn't get her lines together, that's all."

Beck slapped his forehead, grimacing at the amount of pain he just caused himself.

"I swear, Jade. Sometimes, I wonder if you have a kind bone in your body."

"It's probably buried underneath miles and miles of black tar within my heart..." she stuck her tongue out.

Not wanting to start a lecture, Beck simply pulled his girlfriend into a quick kiss to which she reciprocated without hesitation. Soon, their lips were in a heated battle with neither side willing to concede dominance to the other. Tongues then waged war as it was Jade herself who'd deepen the kiss while enjoying the feeling of being in her lover's arms. She moaned softly into his mouth as he soon turned his attention to her neck; his lips stimulating her creamy skin.

Thoughts of where this could lead mixed with the potential of getting caught, further exciting Jade who found herself imagining just how far this moment could go. Her mind took her to a special room, reserved for them as Beck would slowly peel off her clothes before devouring her. She felt the urge to grab his hair; holding a fistful of those thick locs while gazing into those pools of green... wait... Green?

Jade pulled away from her boyfriend breathing heavily as he tried to process her sudden actions.

"Everything okay?" he breathed, steadily becoming thankful for the influx of air that he took in.

"Y-Yeah... I just needed to breathe is all. Passion and all that..."

Beck nodded in agreement, chuckling softly. "I guess we did get a little carried away."

"But, we can pick this up later though. Say, your place?"

"Not tonight. I have to study for Radcliff's midterms and I've been struggling in his class lately. But, I promise that I'll make it up this weekend if you're available then."

Despite wanting to argue and put on a mini-tantrum, Jade opted for the mature route and settled for Beck's offer. She placed a quick kiss on his cheek before the two made their way to their lockers. However, Jade wasn't sure what to make of the mental blunder and decided that something had to be done about it and soon. On top of that, there was a more important question that claimed her thoughts.

_Where the hell was Liam, anyway?_

* * *

Time flew for the new students at Hollywood Arts as the semester was winding down. Other students had begun living on campus, thus creating a community of young talent and like-mindedness. Staying true to himself, Liam took a much simpler route in his studies, choosing to focus more on traditional arts, tech support as well as a bit of singing and acting for good measure. With the help of Andre and Tori, his grades were firmly in honor roll standings. They would find themselves hanging out more and more, which raised a few eyebrows from the gang, none more so than Jade West.

Though she was not willing to make a fuss about it (well, no more than usual), she did keep a close eye on Liam and Tori's interactions. Thankfully, there was nothing that appeared out of the ordinary between them, putting her mind at ease for the time being. She also made sure to balance her own time with Liam alongside her boyfriend and school, which turned out to not be too difficult upon application.

Speaking of priorities, Jade was on cloud nine for most of the day as she entered the school. For nearly a week, she'd been working on her one-woman show for Sikowitz's mid-term. After getting it approved, she had been very diligent in her preparation for her performance titled 'Clowns Don't Bounce'. If that wasn't enough, the coconut crazed teacher even gave her a special time slot during the coming Friday.

Sure, there were a few setbacks such as a short case of writer's block and the fact that Beck had a family emergency to attend to, but neither of those things could dampen her mood.

Jade sighed contently to herself in between sips of coffee, feeling the hot liquid flow down her throat. Normally, she would gulp the beverage without hesitation, but she was on a mission that saw her pacing rather quickly down the hall to a certain person's locker.

She was greeted by the sight of her confidante who was currently listening to Cat ramble on about her brother dressing up like a fox and stealing chicken eggs. For his part, Liam did look rather interested in her story as he was leaning against the miniature mural that was his locker door. For a moment, Jade took in the expertly painted picture of two wolf's heads in front of a full moon and forest backdrop before returning her attention to the task at hand.

"Hey, guys," she casually droned.

"JADE!" the bouncy red-head squealed in delight.

"Hey! Looks like someone's in a good mood." Liam smirked, tying his hair back into a man-bun.

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves, she returned the expression with a sly grin of her own only to surrender to the genuine smile. "Alright, maybe I am. I just got my show approved and I'm beyond ready to perform it! This Saturday can't come any quicker."

Both Liam & Cat felt their cheerful dispositions slowly fall after hearing that, forcing Jade to wonder what the cause of their sudden shift in mood. To make matters worse, the two exchanged looks of uncertainty. The former, sensing an impending time, opted to break the silence while Cat whimpered softly.

"Are you referring to THIS Saturday?" He exhaled nervously, feeling as if he was walking on thin ice with the now leery goth.

"What do you think? Why?" She retorted, growing more peeved by the second.

"I think you should talk to Sikowitz..." this time it was Cat who'd answer.

Jade glanced once more at the nervous duo before storming off, deadset on finding out what was going on. Needless to say, things weren't about to turn out well...

* * *

"Okay, so now that we have Sinjin working on the Prome King & Queen polls, the next thing on the agenda should be..." Tori Vega found herself cut off in mid-sentence due in part to an irate Jade West who came in like a hurricane. Judging by the fire in her eyes, there was no doubt that all hell was about to break loose. Well, it was clear to everyone except Tori herself. "Oh, hey Jade! Are you here to-?"

"You just had to have your stupid prom this Saturday night?!"

"We're calling it a 'Prome'." she calmly replied.

" I was supposed to do my performance this Saturday Night, and now Sikowitz says I can't 'cause you booked the Asphalt Cafe for your stupid prom!"

"Prome..."

"Cancel it!"

What came next surprised everyone in attendance. Tori Vega stood her ground to her dark rival.

"No."

"No?!"

"No!" she raised her voice, trying her best to match her frenemy's intensity.

"No?"

"No."

"OK, alright, HAVE YOUR "PROME"! But know this, you're gonna wish you didn't!"

As quickly as she arrived, Jade left without another word, leaving only a sinister glare before slamming the door behind her. Everyone in the theater wasn't sure what to think about the current outcome. On the surface, there was relief that the goth didn't destroy anything or anyone. On the other end, those who knew better couldn't help but feel that a bigger storm was brewing.

* * *

Word got out about Jade and Tori's little engagement and everyone was put on notice leading to the big evening. Surprisingly, the remainder of the week held no issue as Jade hadn't been seen much since the incident and when she was noticed, there was nothing out of the ordinary. Everyone began to calm down as the countdown to Prome concluded with a rather extravagant set-up given how little time the crews had to put everything together.

There were good food and refreshments that awaited the partygoers as they filed in. Live music and good times were what awaited the students as Tori watched with increasing satisfaction. With only a few minor hiccups, including Andre who was constantly sucking face with some girl named Sherry and her sister, Trina who trying to force other students to vote for her, things were shaping up quite nicely for the first ever Hollywood Arts Prome.

Then it happened...

As Tori was about to present the visuals for the upcoming Prome King & Queen voting, a hideous shriek erupted from the speakers, startling everyone. What was supposed to be a visual of the possible candidates in the running for the awards had been replaced by an explicitly graphic horror film that either traumatized or grossed out everyone. It didn't take long for Tori to figure out who the culprit was.

In minutes she found Jade who was wearing a very elegant teal dress and a smug smirk.

"Uh-oh! Looks like Tori Vega's prom has turned into one big boobity-boo!" she cried out in an obnoxious southern accent.

"Prome!" Tori corrected.

"Whatever. It seems that your little hoo-haw isn't turning out the way you'd hoped. Just look at all those people leaving."

Seeing the truth behind the goth's words, Tori grabbed the lower section of her dress and rushed to keep her peers from leaving. The amusement on Jade's face was obviously out of spite, yet, there was something else that she'd noticed. While those like Cat, Robbie, and Andre were there at the prom (she refused to call it such a dumb name), there was a certain dark-skinned, green-eyed boy who was not in attendance. To be honest, with Beck in Canada, having her best friend there would've made her time a bit more pleasant; the only upside being that he wasn't here to stop her. Sighing to herself, she settled for the satisfaction of her vengeance.

Tori did manage to convince everyone to stay, but, that didn't stop Jade who had another trick up her sleeve. Once the horrific image was pulled from the screen, another incident occurred later into the night when some random followed by a little person carrying a stereo showed up screaming at anyone within arm's length. Once again Tori had to play crowd control after learning that Doug the Diaper Guy (his 'professional' name) was hired for the Prome by an anonymous caller. Of course, the students were ready to leave, each disgruntled with how the evening had gone up to this point.

With no other option, Tori Vega settled on at least revealing the results of the polls.

"Everyone? I know this year's Prome hasn't been what you all expected..."

"Yeah! It was terrible!" Jade proclaimed, earning a well-deserved glare for her trouble.

"But, I'd like for you all to stay as it's time that we announce our first ever Prome king and queen!"

Trina looked over at Sinjin, her 'date' for the evening. "Are you sure that I'm guaranteed to win?"

"It hurts that you doubt me..." he replied in his nasal-like voice. "I made sure that you'd be a shoo-in for Prome Queen."

The Asphalt Cafe erupted with a round of applause as Tori grabbed her pear pad. Tapping a few times on the screen, she scanned through the names of the those who were entered. The crowd watched in anticipation as Tori grabbed the mic to announce the first winner. Looking over the results, she noticed two things. The first was the obviously inflated amount of votes that her sister had been 'awarded' and the second being the perfect chance at getting revenge for Jade's sabotage attempts.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I am pleased to announce that our first ever Prome Queen is..." She signaled for Andre to play a drum roll. "...Jade West!"

Amidst the applause, both Jade and Trina respectively screamed in confusion with the latter turning her wrath toward the nerd who'd failed her. Meanwhile, Jade was mortified to find herself as the recipient of such an award despite not being nominated for it in the first place. She grew even more irritated as she was outfitted with the sash and crown. If that wasn't enough, she would find herself being whisked away by Doug the Diaper Guy after he was named the Prome King.

As he ran off with her in his drunken frat boy daze, Jade did manage to get out of his grip but only after agreeing to pay him to cut the act early and go home to which he obliged. Meanwhile, the sounds of Tori singing along with the band could be heard and that meant only one thing.

Jade lost... again.

Despite everything, Tori Vega still got her way in the end. Now, she was busy performing for that stupid Prome and Jade was left to sulk all alone. In her feelings, she decided to go over to the one place she felt comfortable, the Black Box. Each step not only brought her closer to her destination but on the verge of tears as the first drop slid down her cheek followed by a few more slipping past her defenses.

_It's not fair! _

_Vega always gets her way... _

_Tori always wins._

Those and many other thoughts plagued her very soul as she forced the door open. It didn't matter anyway as there shouldn't be anyone inside. Everyone was either at the stupid dance or at home. Imagine Jade's surprise when she looked up to find that not only was somebody inside but, it was the last person she'd expect to be there.

"Liam?" her eyes widened at the sight of the startled boy standing on the stage.

Interestingly, he wasn't dressed in a tux like the other boys that were there, instead, he wore a black Jack Skellington t-shirt and some grey sweatpants. His hair was pulled into a messy bun which gave Jade a clear view of his own wide eyes that made him look like a deer in headlights. Once they shook off the shock of seeing one another, he'd raise his hand to give her an awkward wave.

"Hey, Jade... I'm not late am I?"

Jade wiped her face, not really caring about ruining her make-up at this point. She then stared at her friend and closest ally with a stunned and equally befuddled look, unsure of what he was referring to.

"Late for what?" she crossed her arms, noticing his appearance. "By the looks of things, you're not here for that dumb prom."

"Isn't it obvious? I'm here for your show..." he replied innocently as if it were the most apparent thing in the world. "I didn't want to miss it so I rushed through my homework to make sure that I wouldn't miss it. It's not even 8:30 yet..."

"Why aren't you out there dancing with Tori or some other chick?" she cursed herself for the evident venom in her voice.

His response was to reach into his pant pocket and show off what looked like a ticket; specifically, a ticket to 'Clowns Don't Bounce'.

_He actually got a ticket to my play?_

Jade stepped further inside, staring at him as if he was the biggest idiot in the universe while her heart continued to beat faster. Liam literally skipped the Prome just to come to see her perform and still showed up. Either he truly cared or he was just a dummy; she entertained mixing both options as a small smirk tugged at her lips.

"You DO know that it was canceled due to the dance, right?" she raised an eyebrow as she now stood only a few feet apart from him.

"I wasn't sure. After you left, I got swamped with homework and papers so I never found out what happened with that. Either way, I wanted to support you and your hard work. Is that so bad?" he chuckled softly.

Jade was still feeling the shock of his actions, although she did giggle at his last question, prompting him to look a bit flustered. "W-what?" It was cute to hear him get all worked up and it gave her time to recover from her mini emotional crisis. It was clear that she wasn't expecting any of this but, irritation started to set in when the cruel reality hit her.

"While I'm grateful, there is no play... Sikowitz had conveniently forgotten about it when he agreed to Vega's idea."

Liam watched as a cloud of disappointment hung over her head. Here he was ready to see a play about clowns (which he actually despised), but all he managed to find was a beautiful girl crushed after losing her chance to act. He concentrated on the moment when an idea crossed his mind.

"Why don't you perform a part of it? Like a scene or two?

"I'm not even in costume, or did you lose most of your vision?"

Liam huffed at her snarky tone but still smiled as he took in her appearance. She did look rather stunning in her teal dress, noticing how it matched her eyes perfectly. He then studied how beautiful she looked overall as this was the first time he'd seen her in such a formal outfit. It was both weird and amazing at the same time. He could look at her for any length of time if one were to request him to.

"Ahem...! Earth to Liam?"

"H-huh?" Liam's eyes widened before blinking several times in an attempt to regain his focus. Thankfully, his dark skin hid the blush that crept its way to his face. Still, Jade noticed his blunder and wasn't about to let up if she could help it. "Sorry, I got a little distracted..."

"Distracted?" she mused. "By what, pray-tell?"

"Nothing. Just how nice... yeah... how nice you look in that dress!"

Sure, it wasn't the greatest of comebacks but, it was all he could get out as his mind reset. In response, Jade did a little twirl and stopped with her back to him. She gracefully turned her head and glanced over her shoulder, giving him a look that spelled trouble if he wasn't careful. The burning on his face intensified as she averted his gaze in hopes of calming not only his nerves but a certain part of his anatomy that made him regret his choice in clothing.

Jade finally dropped the act, letting out an uncharacteristic laugh as her friend glared out of pure embarrassment.

"Not funny, Jade..."

"It so is! You should see your face!" she grinned smugly. "It's honestly the first time I've seen you blush. I have to say, it's kind of cute."

"Yeah, well... Don't make a habit of that alright?"

The two just stood there in silence for a few minutes, allowing them both to hear the faint sounds of a concert that was going on outside. On top of that, he could pick up Tori singing something about her best friend's brother which amused him. Sadly, this only had a negative effect on Jade who was reminded of her failed plot and inability to perform. That feeling of disappointment reared its ugly head once more, causing her to sink back into that depressive state.

This time though, Jade would find herself being offered a hand just as the music began to slow down.

"Would you like to dance?"

She looked at him and took it only to find his hands firmly placed on the small of her back. Naturally, she placed her head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat as she swayed side to side in sync with his motions. Though the circumstances weren't ideal, Jade wouldn't complain. Sure, Beck wasn't there and she didn't get to perform 'Clowns Don't Bounce', but she did get a couple of good laughs, was named Prome queen, and now, here she was dancing with Liam. Unseen by Liam, she smiled softly and enjoyed the moment.

When they finished, Jade just looked at him, taking in his features before parting her lips.

"Thank you, Liam..." she whispered.

"For what?" he questioned. "That dance?"

She giggled at his naivety.

"No, idiot. For making my night."

"Well, you're welcome, Jade. I really didn't do much, did I?"

Jade didn't say anything else, except taking his hand with a bright smile. Leading him out of the theater while he continued to inquire further, it seemed that things would work out on this night. Little did they know that someone had been in there, honey brown eyes locked on the duos every move while they were in the room. Olive skin burned with rage toward the pale girl long after they departed.

"You crossed me for the last time, Jade..." the young woman seethed.


	12. Chapter 12

***Mario and Luigi stare one another down***

**Guys?**

***Both light up their hands***

**This isn't the time...!**

***The bros. charge at one another***

**Oh, come on! This is NOT Smash Bros.! Why don't you both do the intro phrase?!**

***Neither listen and start chucking fireballs at each other***

**Hot Stuff! Okay look, this is officially the final arc! In order to keep things organized and easy to follow, I'll end this fic once the yerba arc concludes. Keep in mind, there's still plenty of chapters to go before that happens, but I'll start up another fic for the next major arcs (Holidays like Halloween and New Orleans). I may switch up the location but, we'll cross that bridge when we get there. For now... *dodges fireball* DAMMIT! DK!**

***Donkey Kong drops in, smashing both brothers into the stratosphere***

**Thank you, buddy! *tosses him a bunch of bananas***

**DK: Ooh... ohahaa!**

**Really?**

***DK nods***

**Be my guest! **

**DK: OOH AHA OHH!**

**Translation: Let's go!**

* * *

**Chapter 12: Left Behind**

"Get in there!"

The rusted door swung open to let in the bright lights from the corridor on a startled girl. She looked out to find herself peering at the silhouettes of three figures, one who was being dragged by the surrounding two. The body of the one in the middle was flung across the room, landing in a heap. "Play nice!" She heard one of them tease before slamming the door behind them. Finally, he released the air he'd been holding in.

Seconds passed before the girl crept over to him, wrapping her arms around him gingerly. As expected, he tensed up from her gentle touch; signs of his torture showing through his haggard breathing. She did her best to monitor the situation given that they were plunged in darkness once more. "What did they do to you?"

Liam looked up looked at those two pools gazing back at him with concern and guilt swimming behind them. The emotions lurking within his own dull green orbs, coupled with his crooked smile made her heart melt as the moonbeams illuminated a portion of his face. "H-hey. Did they...?"

"Shush..." she cooed. Her hand rested on his back only to jerk away when he hissed sharply. Instead, she shifted herself against the wall allowing him to rest his head on her lap. "Don't worry about me. They didn't touch me..." She rubbed his head, creating a comforting space for him.

Jade watched closely as his body slowly but surely began to calm under her soothing touch. Her fingers found themselves intertwined with his locs as her eyes became glazed with hot tears. He didn't utter another word as she caressed his head.

Liam shifted his head to look at her, noticing the tormented expression on her face. What caught his attention though was the look of relief to see him still able to move, if only a little bit. On cue, she put on a brave smile in hopes of putting his own fears to rest.

"Thanks, Jade..." his voice was a little hoarse but still discernable.

She simply nodded, unsure of how to properly respond to his gratitude. Having only a fraction of an idea of what he'd been through previously, Jade couldn't find the right words to respond with. She simply let her actions speak for her by setting her hand gingerly on his bruised cheek. Then she leaned down to his level and kissed his forehead, savoring the reality that he was with her once again. Prior to their reunion, he'd been taken somewhere while she was tossed in the cell where she awaited her fate. That was nearly three days ago. That gave her plenty of time to think about her life and what really mattered to her. The most important thing was her partner in crime, Liam; his presence truly made the difference during this whole ordeal and she didn't want to lose him again if it could be helped. 72 hours was more than enough time to be without him. She wasn't sure if she could handle it again if he were taken away from her by those animals.

Hearing him groan softly, she traced her thumb over the spot where her lips once were. "Easy, tiger..." she whispered gently, observing the weak smile that appeared on his face. All that mattered was that they were together and safe, at least for now. Still, there was another thing that began to plague Jade after they were brought into captivity once again... That's right. You heard that correctly. This was Jade and Liam's second time being in Yerba prison and it was all thanks to two people.

No, it wasn't Tori.

It wasn't Cat either.

Jade's eyes darkened at the void that surrounded the two as the images of the culprits began to take shape in her mind's eye.

* * *

**3 Days Ago**

"Get them! Don't let them escape!" one of the guards hollered as they gave chase.

The gang continued to run as they neared the rear hold of a cargo plane that was waiting for them. The pilot, who was a friend of Spencer's, was informed to start the engines once the group was close enough to hop on. First up was Cat and Andre with the latter carrying the former as they cleared the back door as it started its closing sequence. Tori, Robbie, and Sikowitz rushed on with Trina right behind them. This left Beck, Jade, and Liam to pick up the pace. Sadly, Jade tripped over her own feet resulting in her falling down.

"Jade!" her boyfriend cried out only to see Liam help her up.

Jealousy slithered around his heart but, there was no time for that. The guards were closing in and there only means of escape was nearing the end of the landing strip. He managed to hop on with Liam and Jade a good distance behind.

"We're not going to make it!" Jade lamented only for her friend to grab her hand.

"Don't you give up, Jade!" he yelled. "We're almost there!"

It was now a race against time. Everyone cheered them on as the duo fought past the burning in their lungs drawing closer and closer to their freedom. It was all or nothing when the plane began its ascent forcing the friends to jump. They barely grabbed the edge of the door but, there was a problem. While Liam had plenty of upper body strength due to his athleticism, Jade wasn't as fortunate.

"I'm slipping!"

She tried her best to pull herself but found it growing more and more difficult only to feel something hard pressing down on her fingers. This made her release what little hold she had and fall onto the sea of guards. She wouldn't be alone though as the last thing she remembered hearing was her name being called and the fading image of a certain brunette and her own lover standing in the closing door before consciousness left her.

The next thing Jade knew, she would wind up waking up to the bright lights of the medical sector where she was firmly strapped down to the bed before being transferred to another part of the prison.

* * *

Those images were forever etched in her brain as she began to shiver in her rage. Trina Vega, that untalented bitch was the one who stepped on her fingers. It was her fault that she and Liam were in their current condition. As for her ex-boyfriend, (she'd formally handle that if, no when they made it back home) she was beyond angry that he didn't bother to help her. It was Liam who'd turn around and try to save her. To make matters worse, she managed to notice that he was next to Trina when the girl did what she did.

_If I ever see those two ever again, I'll kill them both._

"Jade?" she snapped out of her murderous thoughts to find Liam staring back at her. Those innocent Emeralds pierced her very soul without effort, making her thankful that her blush wasn't visible. "What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing..." she quickly averted her gaze to anywhere other than the boy resting in her lap.

"Don't lie to me, Jade. You're thinking about what happened again, aren't you?"

She nodded, unable to admit it with her mouth. It was too painful to know that the boy that she'd given her heart to was nothing but a coward. As for Trina, she held no qualms about the torture she was willing to subject her to. Even still, she wasn't able to focus on that whenever she found herself gazing at the sweet face of her crush.

"You're right. I'm just so pissed about it all."

"That makes two of us..." she felt his hand touch her cheek, shuddering pleasantly. "Are you sure that she did that on purpose though? Maybe, she was trying to get to us and accidentally stepped on your hand?"

He saw her silhouette shaking in response.

"I felt her foot for a good few seconds. If it was an accident, then she would've gotten off at that moment but she kept it there."

"What about Beck?" she heard the hesitation in his tone when he uttered his name. "Can you confirm his involvement?"

Jade swallowed hard at his question. Sure, one could argue that he just wasn't paying attention which would prove him to be more incompetent but, that still didn't explain something. When she saw the glimpse of Trina, she was able to make out the faint image of him right next to the girl, as if he were watching the entire time.

"It doesn't matter. He kept running while you came back to help." she crossed her arms, showing her resolve to the inquisitive boy. In truth, she wasn't sure about revealing the other part to Liam for fear of his reactions. "That's all that matters. That night proved to me that I gave my heart to the wrong guy."

He grinned for the first time since they'd been brought back. "Alright. Then, I won't question your decision."

"Thank you. But, can we talk about something else? This subject is depressing..."

"Fair enough. What did you have in mind?" She heard him chuckle lightly as he tried to put himself in a more seated position.

Normally, she'd take advantage of the ambiguity of his inquiry but, something in her just wasn't up to it. Instead, she sat closer to him in the empty room resting her head on his shoulder. Looking around, there were no beds or even a toilet, unless you counted the hole in the corner to be that. Her mind was filled with so many things that happened to them over the last few months, bringing both good and bad memories alike and yet, she found her grinning through all of them. Little did she know, her best friend was unknowingly doing the exact same thing.

"Liam?" she felt him turn his head to give her his attention. "Will we get out of this?"

"Of course... We're going to get through this together."

"Promise?"

"I promise, Jade."

She stood to her feet calmly and extended her hand to him. He took it and, using the support of the hard wall stood to his feet. By now, their eyes had adjusted to the darkness well enough to see the other a bit easier. In his eyes, he saw something in Jade that hadn't been seen for a long time: Hope. He counted himself fortunate enough to be one of the few people to ever see her vulnerability openly and that was something he never took for granted.

For Jade, it was like seeing him for the first time all over again only with years of experience under their belt. For her, this was a second chance to really know Liam and she wasn't willing to let it slip from her again. In spite of their current conditions, there was nobody Jade would rather be with than him. She wouldn't deny herself...

Her friend was surprised when she captured him in a hug, even more so that she avoided the day's old injuries on his back. He immediately wrapped her in his arms and rubbed her back. Once again, she felt his steady heartbeat and smiled widely. It was soothing to her as she tightened her arms around his waist. She didn't want to let him go for fear that he'd somehow float away or outright disappear if she did.

_Do it...! _Jade's eyes shot open at the brash voice in her head. _This is your chance!_

Putting a little space between them, Jade once again found herself lost in those gems. Her cheeks grew hot as her inner voice continued to berate her tentative behavior.

"Something wrong?" his voice made her feel even more nervous.

_So help me God! If you don't devour him, I will kick... er... my own ass!_

"Jade?"

_DO IT!_

She took her hand and caressed his cheek. She followed this up with the other, teal orbs shimmering with fear and uncertainty. What if he rejected her? Was she willing to cross this line? She wasn't even sure if he thought of her in that manner! Was it worth it; worth the risk of losing the last person she trusted without restrictions?

_What if you gain much more?_

"What?" she blinked several times, breaking her daze.

"I was asking if you were okay? You spaced out..."

Realizing her hands were still resting on his cheeks, Jade smiled softly. No matter what, she was at a point of no return and she was going to take that leap whether someone caught her or she fell flat on her face. She softly pulled him down and captured his lips with her own. It wasn't the most ideal of settings but it didn't matter as she heard his muffled words quickly turn into soft moans.

Liam couldn't feel anything but pure desire flow throughout his body. Jade was kissing him. His childhood friend was literally kissing him! He was shocked at first but, it didn't take long for him to reciprocate the feeling. He held her firmly in his arms as he deepened the kiss, feeling her oblige without hesitation. Maybe it was desperation? Perhaps it was the fear of them never getting out of this hell hole? Maybe it was Maybelline? All that mattered now was that her lips were on his, injecting him with her passion and energy.

When they finally separated, neither was able to look at the other at first. It was still new and a little weird considering their relationship. It was clear that this was a gamble and it was one worth taking in Jade's eyes. Meanwhile, Liam smiled before settling them both on the floor, careful to watch his still stinging back. Now, it was his turn to comfort Jade who looked uncertain about what to do now.

There was nothing wrong with what happened, right?; he kissed her right back. She felt his desire flow into her which made her legs feel weak at the mere thought of something so special. She hadn't felt that before, not even with... him. But, she was sure that there was something contributing to her insecurities.

"Sorry..." she said.

"For what?"

"Nothing..."

He leaned forward and kissed her. It was just for a moment, but it was enough to subside her negative feelings for the time being. It was a good thing that they weren't standing anymore or else she'd surely drop from the lack of feeling in her legs. She felt her own lips tingling as she looked at him. Jade couldn't tear her eyes from him nor did she want to. It was as if she'd found her trapped yet, she didn't crave freedom. She ironically found that in the boy cradling her. She got up from her spot under him and straddled him, flashing a predatory gaze at him before claiming his mouth once more.

This time there was no hesitation on either side. Jade felt him orally wrestle with her, neither willing to concede defeat to the other. She refrained from probing her tongue in his mouth but lightly nipped his lip with her teeth. Liam felt no lust despite their position, only a sense of understanding as they communicated without words.

Again, the need for air robbed them both of victory. It didn't matter though as the two had now entered a world once thought forbidden that neither was ashamed of. Jade had made her intentions clear and now, only one question remained.

"Liam?"

"Yes, Jade?"

"I... I..."

"Me too."

Staring at him, Jade smiled warmly at his subtle confession. It didn't make things official yet, but, it was definitely a step in the right direction. There was no doubt about how they both felt and it didn't ruin their friendship. If anything, it strengthened it. She kissed his temple before settling herself on his chest, once again feeling herself being lulled by his heartbeat.

"You're mine, Liam Marshall. I'm never letting you go again..."

He kissed her temple, earning a low giggle in response.

"If you mean that, then I gladly accept whatever comes with you, Jade. I not going anywhere."

"We'll get through this?"

"We will together."

That was their first night together in Yerba. Sure, it wasn't the best place to confess emotions, but, would they had done otherwise? It's possible, but one that neither could fathom happening anytime soon. For now, they would enjoy every moment together in this horrible place, patiently awaiting a chance to escape and return home. They both needed to rest if they were to be prepared for what awaited them.

* * *

Jade was the first one to wake up the next morning. With eyes fluttering, she let out a silent yawn before shifting in her spot on the... She wasn't sure at first what she was sleeping on. She slowly shifted her body and noticed that she was lying on top of something, or rather someone, soft and sturdy. The few rays of sunlight that peeked through the dark clouds helped her enough to see the person's identity.

Dark chocolate skin under dirty orange made her grin softly as the young man beneath her lightly snored. She exhaled in relief when a thought crossed her mind. _The night before. _She began to reminisce about the events that led to her current position. Liam being tossed in solitary with her. Her declaration of singleness. The confession and kiss? Everything that happened came rushing back, making her cheeks turn pink.

Even though she absolutely despised the current outcome of things, she knew that she'd have to get up for the day. Worst case scenario? The guards returned to escort them back to their respective sides of the prison. However, the best case scenario...? Those were ideas best saved for later, she mused. For now, she crept from under the arm of Liam making sure to leave a light kiss on his forehead which made him grin in his sleep. It was evident just how exhausted he really was and she still didn't know the extent of his wounds.

Those three days alone in this wretched room was enough to take even the strongest of wills down a peg and Jade was no exception. Thinking back to her first kiss with Liam, she was absolutely sure that her feelings were genuine. For starters, she had dabbled with these emotions ever she and Beck broke up almost a year ago. Add to that those nagging sensations welling up during his time at PCA and especially at the Prome, and well, it was clear that she was just looking for some chance to explore them. Now, she knew for sure that Liam felt the same way to some degree and that made her feel giddy, uncharacteristically giddy.

"God, I'm turning into Cat..." she groaned softly.

"You're not going to dye your hair red are you?"

She turned toward a now yawning Liam stretching. Seeing him like this was absolutely adorable to her even despite their surroundings.

"Hell no! I'd rather kiss Vega's ass than do that!" she shuddered dramatically at the notion of doing so. "Most I would do is get red streaks, honestly."

"I could see that," he replied, rubbing his chin at the idea with a devious look.

Jade giggled softly at him but remembered something even more important. Given that the guards could arrive any minute now made her smile drop. "Take off the jumpsuit..." she said evenly, much to his surprise. He wanted to protest, mostly out of embarrassment but found her serious gaze too much to do so. She watched as he removed the top of the one piece outfit revealing a dingy white t-shirt. She tilted her head eyeing the dried red stains while he pulled it off. "Turn around."

"Jade, is this really necessary?"

She didn't answer, choosing to darken her glare to reaffirm her stance. He could've said no and ended this but, it was the desperation hidden within her evil look that forced him to comply. Slowly he faced the concrete wall, revealing the black and red marks on his back. At first glance, one would mistake them for being caused by whipping but, as Jade inched closer, her horrified eyes knew where they came from. These were too neatly made to be whip marks; somebody skilled with a knife was responsible for carving the boy's back.

The black mixed in had to be done with some type of hot iron or a poker.

"What did they do to you?" she whispered, too fearful to touch them.

"They tried to get information about the others out of me but, I refused to tell them. I passed out from the pain and they left me in some metal room until I regained consciousness. After that, I was bound and gagged before having the wounds seared shut." he looked away in shame. "I didn't say anything, but, I should've been stronger. Maybe I would've been put in here sooner?"

"Stop it!" she forced him to turn around. "You did the best you could and that's what matters! Nobody with functioning brain cells would blame you for passing out after all of that barbaric torture. Plus, there's no guarantee that they would've sent you here afterward. Don't you ever put yourself down like that ever again, do I make myself clear?"

This wasn't how Jade wanted to spend the earliest part of her morning but, if it was necessary, then she'd do whatever she had to in order to keep their spirits up. She refused to allow herself or Liam to sink into depression, not while they were still trapped in Yerba. She capitalized this by grabbing him and planting a big kiss on his lips to which he returned with equal vigor; A proverbial transferal of energy.

"Crystal..."

"Good. Now, you need to get dressed before the guards come."

"...and here I thought you enjoyed the sight of me half naked..." he teased while pulling the dirty shirt over his head.

It was a good thing he was occupied with that as it meant he'd miss the fire burning her face. She had to admit that his body was desirable, to say the least, but now wasn't the time to indulge lustful fantasies. Well, maybe not completely...

"Maybe I prefer you fully nude?" she smirked as he coughed from her bluntness. "But, there is one more thing I want to talk about before they come for us."

"Shoot..."

She placed two fingers on her lips, imagining the sparks she felt from the previous night. It was enough to incite something inside of her but, she did her best to resist those urges. "About last night... I know that we said some things to each other in the heat of passion and... desperation but," she lightly chewed her bottom lip partly to gather the right words that she wanted to say to him. "...Liam, do you mean what you said?"

"Of course! I wouldn't say something that I didn't mean..."

"Even the part when I said that you were mine? You do realize what I meant by that, right?"

"I think so. If what you meant was that you wanted to cross that line with me..." He looked at her nod silently, amused by how open she was right now. It wasn't new, but it was always a wonderful thing to see when she wasn't trying to be tough 24/7. "I can live with being yours but, only if you're mine too. I promised that I wouldn't leave you and I'm sticking to that."

Jade smirked at his boldness; he was literally the yin to her yang and it was nauseatingly cute.

"Of course, dork." she rolled her eyes playfully. "We're in this together and when we get out of here, I'm going to spend every day possible to prove that, tiger."

"I look forward to that," he smirked playfully.

Suddenly they'd wind up interrupted by the banging outside of the rusty steel door. It was clear that whatever was about to happen, the time had come. They both faced the only way in or out as two guards appeared. "Come with us!" A fat and heavily bearded man motioned for the two to step out. Once in the hallway, Liam and Jade were swiftly cuffed and led down the long corridor. "The warden has decided your fate."

Emerald and teal looked on with uncertainty but, said nothing as they followed their 'escorts' to the warden's office.

* * *

**Alrighty then! This is the first chapter of the Yerba arc and we've finally gotten some legitimate interaction between Jade & Liam's feeling toward one another. Keep in mind that they aren't officially a couple at this point. They've just admitted their feelings and shared some moments but things seem to be heading in that direction. To be honest, I was going to pair them up but it seemed too easy to just do that and a little unrealistic to just throw them together right away.**

**It's going to happen but, just not yet. Patience is a virtue. Meanwhile, the 'cliffhanger' in the previous chapter was, in fact, Trina Vega who was pissed that Jade was voted Prome Queen and while this does seem to be a petty and heinous act, let's remember that Trina was known to exhibit pettiness and that her conflicts with Jade in the past on the show were instrumental in her actions. Beck's actions or inactivity is a mystery that will be dived into later as well. For now, things will focus on Liam & Jade's progression through Yerba.**

**These will be elaborated on later on either in this fic or in the sequel. Until then, I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Be on the lookout for the next one coming very soon. Goodnight everyone!**


	13. Chapter 13

**So, this intro is going to be short and sweet. First up, this chapter is going to be a bit shorter than most of the previous ones as it's basically an unofficial prologue to what Jade and Liam are about to face. I did say that this was the Yerba arc but, I never said that their time was going to be solely in the prison. I decided to expand the story to the country of Yerba, specifically a new location.**

**Anyway, enjoy this shorter chapter and be on the lookout for the next one to come as we'll dive into the action between these two and their plight.**

* * *

**Chapter 13: A Deadly Game**

Jade stared at the disgustingly obese man sitting behind the pristine wooden desk with a visible frown on her face. He smoked a cigar which only made her grimace even more as he blew the retched scented smoke in the air, letting it fill the room. Feeling her stomach churn, she cut her gaze to the stone-faced Liam who didn't so much as flinch. She wondered where he found the strength to endure this nauseating smell, especially after the last three days of torture he faced upon their return. She'd have to get her answer to that later as the messy male finally put out the damned thing while leaving a trail of saliva between it and his greying beard.

"So, I've been told that you two were the only ones who were brought back to my lovely prison." The warden growled at the teens, firing spit all over the place. He then rose from his plush chair and approached his prisoners, sizing them both up. "On top of that, you refused to aid in our investigation, even lasting three days with our interrogators? Is that correct?"

"Yes..." Liam said curtly.

The fat leader eyed the defiant boy, his black soulless eyes igniting an unspoken war. Rage vs Confidence. The staring contest ensued with neither combatant submitting to the other, drawing a stalemate as the soldiers and Jade watched silently. Even with the man's rancid breath, he couldn't seem to break the will of the much younger male. What came next would surprise everyone in the room.

He erupted in laughter.

"BWAHAHAHA! You have guts!" he slapped Liam in the arm. "I like that fire in you, boy! You have a powerful spirit that is not easily broken!"

The confusion on the guard's face was matched only by Jade's face at the reaction. In truth, the tension seemed thick enough to cause a miniature explosion yet now, everyone was watching the man slap his knee as if he'd been told the funniest joke ever. Regardless, she made sure to keep her guard up for anything that could happen.

"What are you going to do with us?" she politely uttered, careful to watch her tone. Catching his breath, the warden eyed her stern expression. "By now, the others are long gone now so you have no other reason to keep us here. So why don't let us go?"

"While the girl who blinded our beloved chancellor has indeed escaped, there is still the matter involving his precious octopus..." He replied with a sour scowl. "You both were serving a sentence for that crime if I'm not mistaken."

"That's not fair! The person who did that escaped as well," she yelled back only to be grabbed by the men surrounding her.

The overweight man plopped back in his seat, stroking his facial hair while contemplating the girl's words. Sure, she had a valid point as he was informed of the details of the act against his undisputed leader but, they had laws and regulations that made things perfectly clear in regards to these type of situations. On the other hand, these rules were mainly for the citizens of Yerba, not American children. Silently, he contemplated every option he could think of while shifting his gaze between the pair of teens standing before him. It seemed that both of them held a powerful flame that fueled them which was admirable, to say the least.

Then, a smile began to tug at his lips.

"Perhaps you're right..." he began, spinning in his seat so that his back was to them. "...it is not fair to punish two people for the sins of another. Even still, we are a country of customs and traditions, many that are non-negotiable in terms of their purpose. Normally, I would just have you two thrown back in with the population and be done with it but, unlike the chancellor, he was deemed a fair and just man, well, at least by comparison. "But, I think I have what you Americans would call a 'proposition'."

Their eyes narrowed showing their suspicions at whatever the man was driving at.

"What are you 'offering' us?" Liam asked cautiously as the warden abruptly held up a single digit.

"I'm offering you two choices. The first one is that you both go back with the other inmates and serve out the remainder of your sentences in full."

"And what's the second?" Jade cut in.

"The other choice is that you participate in a special game. If you win, then I will grant you both clemency and set you both free without question."

Even without seeing them, the warden could feel the shocked stares which only served to amuse him. It was such a common thing for him to witness, he didn't even have to see it for him to know what would come next. First, there was the look of utter surprise. Next, they would flash a look of contemplation. Lastly, came the million ruble question.

"Are you serious?" His lips curled into a devious grin as he looked out the window, observing the lush jungle outside. Even though the boy's tone was laced heavily with disbelief, there was the smallest hint of intrigue; enough to let him know that they were seriously considering his proposal. "How do we know that you're not just playing us?"

"I told you that we are governed by customs and it is customary to give those like you a chance to gain the freedom that you both so desperately seek. I realize that you are wary of this but, I assure you that I am willing to keep my word should you choose to take part in this little game. Or, you are welcome to go back to your respective sides and hope for the best."

While Jade was still uncertain, Liam weighed out the options presented to them. Serve time for a pair of crimes that they weren't even involved in, or take a risk playing a game that could give them their freedom. Was it worth it? He turned carefully to his friend and lover, giving her a look that asked for her input about this whole situation. He wasn't willing to agree to something without her agreement. Of course, she nodded and smirked confidently, giving him all he needed to move forward.

"What is this special game?"

* * *

The duo sat quietly in the back of the military truck, each surrounded by armed guards. Their minds were filled with so many things as they spared glances at the trail behind them. Liam monitored what little surroundings he could register in his mind while recalling the terms of this 'game' he and Jade had been coaxed into playing. For starters, it was a game of survival. Warden Pahtik informed them that they would be taken to a special checkpoint that would be their starting point and that they were to last three days without getting killed by the other inmates who were chosen to take part in this act of sadism.

Sadly, they weren't told of that last part until after they'd agreed thus, neither were at ease as they realized that they were thrust into a twisted situation, one that they weren't sure they could win.

"We're here!" they heard the driver call out, causing their stomachs to drop.

They were still dressed in their prison garbs at this point and still hadn't showered since their first time in the prison, back when they were with their... well, some of their friends. This realization made Jade's eyes burn with hatred as she recalled the event that put them in this death game in the first place. Had they made it, they both would've been at home getting ready for school or practicing for some upcoming musical. Instead, they were about to enter a new world that would surely change them forever...

...If they survived, that is.

* * *

After they were checked in, Liam and Jade were taken to an area where they were finally granted the opportunity to shower. Stepping inside, they both found it devoid of others which truly was a relief. They were instructed to hurry up and wash before being afforded breakfast. Jade eagerly slipped out of the baggy jumpsuit and placed the garment on a small table where they would remain dry. Grabbing the knob, she turned on the water only to have to suppress the yelp that threatened to shoot out after feeling the icy water kiss her body.

Liam mirrored her actions though he made sure to keep his back to her. He still had some decency when it came to a woman's body and that wasn't going to change anytime soon. He shuddered as the frigid liquid cascaded down his body, alerting him completely as he grabbed a nearby bar of soap. Shivering, the two scrubbed as best they could with the tattered rags to remove the dirt and grime off of them.

Once finished, they both rung out the water from their hair and stood behind one of the tables before calling out to the guards who returned swiftly. In their hands were freshly cleaned clothes that resembled military outfits. Green shirts, camo pants, and black boots were traded in for the worn orange outfits, much to the teen's delight. Neither wasted time in putting back on their underwear before putting on the clothes quickly after. Jade couldn't help but notice and admire how good Liam looked while tucking her pants into the boots. Maybe it was just how his muscles looked under the shirt or perhaps it was the look of determination that had her staring at him, but either was a good enough reason for her to pay attention.

No. Now wasn't the time to be fawning over physical appearance.

They both needed to get their heads on the task at hand or else they wouldn't get back home. Everything rode on their ability to endure whatever they had to for the next three days. 72 hours. Her mind took her to the dark crevices of her mind as she finished tying the laces of her boots.

"Are you ready?" A stoic Liam turned to her, eyes filled with something that she'd never seen before. Apathy. Behind his eyes, there were no emotions to be found. If this was rage or even sorrow, Jade could handle that with no problem. But, this cold detachment in his gaze made her body shudder anxiously. It was something completely foreign to her and she didn't like it one bit. But, could she really blame him? Where they were about to go, maybe this was the right thing to do... Still, the coldness in his voice made her tremble a little when he inquired about her preparedness. "Jade?"

"Y-yeah..." she whispered, unable to look him directly in the eye. "I'm ready."

It just wasn't the same; the way he said her name. Normally, hearing him call to her would incite a joyful feeling inside of her. Sadly, this time it only stoked fear in her heart as he headed for the only way in or out. But then she heard him call her name again, only in a more familiar way. She felt that well-known touch as she was wrapped in his arms once more. She recognized this person and his scent. She felt the urge to break down but she didn't; she couldn't afford to right now. She took one of his hands and intertwined their fingers as she inhaled deeply. "We're going to get through this..." He whispered in her ear.

She raised her head and the saw the boy she grew up with again. "How can you be sure? For all we know, we could die before the first day passes..."

He gave her a confident smile. "Because we're both warriors, Jade. Everything we've been through, we fought through and we survived."

She couldn't help but smirk a little at his response, but, it was clear that she was still greatly worried about what was to come.

"But, Liam..."

He silenced her by pressing his lips on hers gently, feeding her his energy as he held her tighter in his arms. It wasn't long, but it was enough to get his point across. She simply moaned softly before they pulled away, processing the transferal of energy. His promise. His fire. Everything he wanted to say was explained in that one gesture for now.

"Come on. We need to hurry up and get some grub..."

* * *

After breakfast, the pair were taken to what appeared to be a weapon's shed outside. Once there, they were greeted by the other 'players' who all stared at them as if they were raw meat and they were starving hyenas. Instinctively, they both glared back in an attempt to not be seen as easy prey. It did little to intimidate but it seemed to be enough to declare their intentions to survive.

"This way..." the guard ordered, taking them to another shelter nearby where a lone bag sat on a table.

Under it, Jade and Liam spotted various knives, bow and arrows, and more. To say that they were uncomfortable at the implications were an understatement as they eyed one another. Despite their inhibition, they knew there was no room for weakness if they were to make it out of this with their lives. Jade swiftly grabbed as many knives as she could, hiding them in multiple areas of her clothes in a similar way to how she kept her scissors.

Liam grabbed a couple of knives himself but grabbed a quiver and bow as well. He then noticed something that went relatively unseen behind the many piles of weapons. There were small orbs that looked weird to him. Showing them to a nearby guard, he gained confirmation that they were mini-bombs. It was also mentioned that while all of the weapon's shelters carried these, they were hidden in plain sight since most of the participants wouldn't normally engage in strategic actions anyway. That was all the two needed to hear as they discreetly stuffed their pockets and bag with as many of the spheres as they could carry.

"Attention, warriors!" The voice of none other than the warden himself on a megaphone grabbed their attention followed by the blaring sound of a horn. Both teens noticed that he was standing on a grand podium while surrounded by the armed guards on both sides. "In the next few minutes, you will be put in the jungle and left to fend for yourselves. Before that, I am here to give the rules for this special game!" He pompously proclaimed, letting out a hearty laugh that echoed throughout. "Rule number one: The goal is to survive the perils of the jungle and potentially one another for three days. Rule number two: There are special items that will grant the holders automatic freedom. The catch is that there are only two of those artifacts which means that only two teams will be granted automatic clemency. If you find one of these artifacts, then you'll have to either bring it back here or be spotted by one of our prestigious soldiers to win. The final rule is simple: While the two teams that claim an artifact will be granted their freedom, the remaining teams will have to fight to the death to be the last one standing."

"No..." Liam turned to the now visibly unwell goth who looked like she was about to vomit the oatmeal she forced down earlier.

"Breathe, Jade." he coached low enough to only be heard by her.

"I wish you all the best of luck! May Ashura smile on you and let the games begin!" the fat sadist announced before leaving with his 'entourage' closely in tow.

By a quick count, Liam could make out eight teams, sixteen men and women including him and Jade. That meant that aside from the elements, wildlife, and the competition, there was a good chance at being picked off if they weren't careful. They needed a plan and quick. Turning to a still and stunned Jade West, he shook her lightly to get her attention on him and off of the cruel reality of things. In truth, she looked as if she was going to hyperventilate at any minute and that was going to make things even more difficult if he didn't nip this now.

"Jade? Listen to me..." he calmly stated. "I have an idea that could help us get out of this without any bloodshed on our end. I need you to focus though."

"They want us... to..."

"I know, but don't worry about that!" She looked at him with a terror-filled gaze but managed to scrape up enough willpower to nod. "Now, listen closely. When we get into this jungle, the first thing we're going to have to find some form of shelter that is well hidden from what's in that jungle as well as these guys. If nothing else, we'll have a good base to stay alive if we don't find those artifacts. Secondly, we'll have these bombs to distract the enemy should we find ourselves spotted. Always keep some on you at all times, understand?"

"Okay..." she breathed. "So, we just wait things out?"

"Well, that's the backup plan. The main objective is to get at least one of those artifacts and get the hell back here. If we can make and set some traps, that'll help up in the long run and most of all, don't lose our nerves. We can't afford to hesitate if we find ourselves to be a target."

"What if we're forced to... you know?"

Liam knew where this was going but he could only sigh in frustration. "We'll cross that bridge if we have to."

While Jade didn't like that answer, she understood. Still, she'd hoped that it never came down to it.

She took a breath and thought back on what happened so far, never expecting for things to turn out this way. One moment she was confessing her feelings to Liam and now, here she was about to embark on a real-life 'Call of Duty' mission only there was no respawn. It was all or nothing and the stakes couldn't be any higher. "Combatants, follow the nearest guards. They will escort you to your designated starting location." They grabbed the supply bag and followed the same soldier that informed them about the bombs. He was a burly and heavily tattooed man with a traditional buzz cut with a little scruff on his chin. He let them in the vehicle and drove them to a bullet-riddled beach where he then revealed their starting point.

"If you're going to survive, then leave your souls on this shore. Otherwise, we'll be getting the call that you've been eliminated."

His tone was gruff as expected from a trained creature of warfare but, there was also the most minuscule amount of caring in his words. Liam and Jade thanked him as they hopped out of the truck. Each step drew them closer to their unknown fate. Either they'd succeed or they would perish trying. Remembering the man's advice, the duo stopped just short of the jungle and looked at one another. Of course, they'd share another long kiss before resting their foreheads on one another's.

"If we make it out..."

"WHEN we make it out..." she corrected.

"Right. When we make it out of this, we'll pick up where we left off at this spot."

"Do you promise?"

"I promise," he chuckled softly.

"Then, as your future girlfriend, I don't give you permission to die." she poked his chest emphatically. "Got it?"

"Got it. The same goes for you."

With that said, they pulled apart and took in the fresh Yerba air. They then turned their attention to the deepest and darkest crevices of their minds to prepare them for the impending barbarism that may await them. They were about to potentially encounter bloodthirsty rebels, traitors, murderers, and war prisoners so they needed to be prepared. For Liam, it was his time at PCA and the fact that Jade was hurt again by Beck. Jade imagined the mental representation of Trina Vega, that bitch who caused all of this feeling her most evil impulses taking over. She needed to be heartless, without remorse, and that's exactly how she would be as they entered the depths of the wildland, finding themselves 'serenaded' by the sounds of the animals that called it home.

This monstrous game had officially begun...


	14. Chapter 14

**We are drawing near the end of this volume of the 'Demons' saga and I want to get some things off of my chest. First, let me say that I am sorry for the delayed update. I was going through some serious emotional and mental health issues during the past week. Thankfully, I have a strong support system that helped me through it. I also contribute this delay to a writer's block where I wrote myself into a corner. So, what does this mean for this story? Well, I'm going to start wrapping things up with Yerba but, we're not out of the wood, or rather the jungle, just yet. **

**What do I mean by this? Simple... There's still the matter of what happens afterward.**

**Namely, Beck and Trina...**

**Make sure to keep that in mind as we press onward with the final few chapters. **

* * *

**Chapter 14: Unexpected Help**

"Keep going! Don't look back!"

Those words motivated Jade to push through the pain shooting through her body. Running through the thickets of vines and leaves to escape their pursuers, the teens had few other options to fall on at the moment. Their lungs burned with each step but, it would be nothing compared to the fate of being caught; a little pain makes you stronger right? Still, with the stuffy and hot air practically suffocating the pair, it was a wonder how much longer they could last.

They cut around a massive tree and ducked behind it just in time as a rather massive man and equally buff woman arrived, hoping to spot their prey. It was the law of the land and they were at its mercy. Ever since they arrived in the jungle, Liam and Jade had very little time to concentrate as they encountered their first major obstacle in their current stalkers. They'd barely been in this hell for even an hour before being noticed by the beefy characters.

"I... Hate. This..." Jade wheezed, clutching her chest. "How did we wind up in this mess?"

"The more important question is how did those guys find us so quickly? There's no way that anyone should've found us as fast as they did."

"What are you saying?"

"It's too early to call, but I think we may be marked in this death game."

"Marked?"

Liam nodded, careful to keep an eye out for the two. No doubt about it, he was more than certain that he and Jade were primary targets. He noticed that possibility from the moment they arrived at the facility. While he was Jade were the only ones in the shower area, and later in the cafeteria, it was made crystal clear when they arrived at the briefing area, just prior to being taken to their starting point.

This was the reason he had such a cold approach earlier; he'd been preparing for this malicious reality and now, it was becoming evident that he was correct in doing so. Meanwhile, Jade had leaned against the tree, finally gaining a decent amount of oxygen. He knew that she needed the rest so he wouldn't trouble her for the time being.

_They'll be circling back soon... _he thought to himself. _We'll have to get moving soon if we hope to lose them._

"Jade. Empty the bag quickly..." he said, never taking his eyes off of the spot he was watching. Though she was confused, Jade complied with his instructions. Tossing everything out of the bag. Several rations and other survival tools fell from the pack, leaving her to wonder just what he was thinking. "Okay, leave behind anything that's too big to carry on us or in our pockets."

"What? Why would we do that?"

"Call me paranoid, but we can travel a lot quicker if we aren't burdened with that heavy bag." he finally turned to her, only to grab several of the intact mini-bombs along with the bow and arrows. "Sadly, we may have to leave behind the rations too. Otherwise, we may attract natural predators as well."

At this point, Jade wanted nothing more than to call him an idiot or a moron but, she had to confess that he was making some valid points. It wouldn't make any sense to carry extra food just for the sake of carrying it.

"What if we take some of it with us? We can eat it along the way so that it doesn't go to waste."

He considered her counter-offer and smiled. "That sounds like a good idea to me."

They swiftly gathered that last of their essentials and took off. They made good time as only a few minutes later, the same two brutes had indeed come back only to find the scattered remains and the empty bag itself. Coal-black eyes glared at the surrounding area, obviously enraged that he missed his prey.

* * *

With enough distance put between them and their last stopping point, Liam and Jade continued to wander through the uncharted land, finally able to take in the area around them. The sounds of the various creatures. The lush plant life. It actually was very beautiful when they thought about it. There was so much to take in and enjoy if they weren't putting their lives on the line in some demented game.

That ruined the experience.

They trekked onward, careful to keep their eyes peeled for any sign of danger. Side by side they walked, covering each other from any potential ambush that could come. Jade kept her knife at the ready while Liam continued to keep an arrow at the ready. They were caught off guard the first time and they weren't going to let that happen a second, not when the stakes were so high.

"Everything's quiet here..."

"I know..." he cut his gaze toward a nearby bush only to find a small monkey hop out. "That's what's troubling me."

"Don't start with that 'it's too quiet' schtick..." she playfully scolded. "No cliches"

"Fine..."

"Besides, I think I hear water up ahead."

Liam smiled and followed her direction, keeping his head on a swivel to ensure their safety. He didn't want to lose her, not after all they'd been through thus far. After their last night in that cell, it was clear that there was a spark between them. He wanted nothing more than to see whether it would light a fire, fizzle out, or downright explode but, none of that would be possible if they didn't get out of this situation. She was precious to him, even before their trip to Yerba and now? Jade West was far past irreplaceable.

_This must be how soldiers feel when they go off to war._

He allowed a ghost of a smirk to crack his armor for only a split second before focusing on the task at hand. There'd be time for that after it all. For the time being, he could hear the sounds of crashing water growing louder, tearing him from his musings. "Liam, look at this!" He twisted his body, his weapon still at the ready, finding something that he'd never expected to find in this wartorn country. He saw one of the most beautiful views he had ever had the privilege of witnessing. They were standing on the edge of a waterfall looking out at the earth's natural beauty, untouched by man.

"Wow..." he felt his jaw drop.

It was all he could get out as his eyes observed the sight before him. Jade stood next to him, grinning at the boy's reaction. It was unexpected but pleasantly so as she took in his face. He was in awe at the scene but, she knew that they couldn't spend too much time here. They did have a mission. Tapping his shoulder, she resisted the urge to laugh when his mouth opened and closed like a fish.

"It is beautiful. Just another surprise for us, huh?"

"Y-yeah... I guess that should be the norm for us by now."

"I can't say that I blame you..." Jade agreed, sighing softly at the sunlit territory. "Now, if I were the one gawking at all of this, I suggest you call a doctor. Anyway, we should get out of here while there's plenty of daylight left."

Liam nodded slowly. "Yeah. Besides, we also need to find someplace for shelter-!"

He stopped abruptly as something sharp grazed his shoulder. Jade froze where she stood, looking on in horror at the boy clutching the wound only to turn and see the attackers. It was those same two who'd been hunting them down earlier; apparently, they never gave up their search. Now they were sitting ducks as blood began to flow freely down his arm. He dropped to one knee, gritting his teeth at the duo.

"You savages!" she screamed out, rushing to aid her wounded ally.

Glaring at their emotionless faces, both teens couldn't be judged for believing the inside rumor to be true at this point as the woman grabbed another arrow. With expert speed and precision, she pulled back on the twine, this time aiming for none other than Jade herself while the male brute watched on with sickening glee. It was like a bad action movie now as the female warrior released the bolt.

Bracing for the pain that was sure to come, teal orbs watched crimson fly in the air. Strangely, she still felt fine physically, but that would be replaced by a different form of hurting when she realized why she hadn't experienced any bodily harmed. She before her was the body of the boy she'd not only grown up with but also the young man she'd come to care for deeply stumbling backward with an arrow cleanly sitting in his shoulder.

More blood began to pour from the wound but from there, she came to an even grimmer reality; they were on the edge of the waterfall. The intense pain of having an arrow shaft planted in his flesh was beginning to make him dizzy. Sure, he'd been in fights and pain was nothing new, but, there was something about this sensation coursing through his body that made him feel off.

"Liam!" Jade cried out while he tried to shake off the effects.

"Nightshade poison..." the goth heard the dark-hued woman brag in a calculative voice. "...he'll be out of commission for a while. Let's kill the girl and get back to finding one of those artifacts."

The male grunted with a disgusting grin as he eyed the unnerved girl and discombobulated boy. With little time to think, Jade looked on in horror as the man-beast charged at them without hesitation.

Everything around her stood still as the out of control man lifted his arms to take a swipe at them. She closed her eyes, and in that moment of finality, she turned and tackled Liam over the edge of the falls, allowing themselves to miss the massive arm that tried to grab them.

Falling.

Jade's eyes were now open all the way like someone was prying her eyelids apart. She no longer felt the weight of her body touching the earth, then she remembered. She surrendered herself to the will of gravity when she chose to leap off of that ledge. Now, she had no way of determining just how she would get out of this new situation. Such a long way down but, there was nothing that she or her semi-conscious friend could do about it. Soon, she and Liam felt themselves succumbing to the will of another element before things went dark.

The triumphant duo smirked with sickening glee when the two bodies disappeared into the white waters below. "Now that they're gone, let's go. We have other targets to take out before this game ends." the woman ordered before stepping away, her partner following behind without so much as a word. "Even if that boy does survive, his mind will never be the same."

* * *

"Ow... my head..."

Liam slowly sat up in a spot that he didn't remember lying down in. He felt like his head was about to explode but, there was little he could do about that right now. At the moment, the most important thing to him was figuring out just where in the hell he was. Looking around, he saw nothing but darkness all around him and nothing else. Well, almost nothing...

"Where am I?" he rubbed his sore forehead.

"Oh look! He finally awakens..." his eyes shot open at the sound a voice so sultry and mature.

Looking around, he noticed his blurry vision finally starting to clear up. He took in the faint glow of a small fire illuminating the darkroom. It was enough for him to see that he was deep in a cave.

"Where am I?" he groaned, still feeling groggy.

"You're in an underground cave." the sweet voice answered. "It's actually beneath the waterfall that you and your friend fell into. You're lucky we found you or you would've drowned." Liam clutched his throbbing head listening to the voice of the unknown person. She finally revealed herself to be a dark-skin full-figured woman with long black hair tied in a braid. Her eyes were like flaming amber, dazzling and enchanting in the way they pierced into his soul.

"T-thank you..." he nervously shifted in his spot, suddenly feeling the sharp pain in his shoulder.

"Relax. You're not in any danger, I assure you."

"Really? Tell that to the two psychopaths that shot me," He stared warily at the attractive woman, keeping his guard up just in case.

The woman laughed softly, an unexpected reaction in the eyes of the young man. He expected her to at least look as if she was offended and yet, she flashed a gentle motherly smile. It was both unnerving and yet, he felt a strange sense of peace when she leaned in to apply some black goo onto his shoulder. Anticipating some measure of pain, Liam was instead met with an intense cooling feeling coursing down his right arm.

"Not everyone here is a savage..." she whispered, still concentrating on treating the wounded teen. "Some of us are actually civilized once you get to know us."

Now he felt ashamed, averting his gaze guiltily at her calm reprimanding. Her fiery gaze rested on the blameworthy boy upon completion of the care.

"I'm sorry..."

"Think nothing of it! But, you'll be wise to not judge a book by its cover." She winked playfully before getting up.

"Thank you... umm..."

"Katalaya. It's a pleasure..."

"I'm Liam. I'm grateful to you Katalaya! Um... you wouldn't happen to know where my..."

"Your girlfriend? She's a little further down with Garou gathering some things for us to eat."

Upon hearing the word 'girlfriend', Liam couldn't stop his heart from racing. Sure, it was established that the two had a strong connection romantically, neither he nor Jade would dare cross that line; at least... not now. He shook off the ideas of them going out, being on dates, and sharing intimate moments in between classes to remind himself of the current situation. In his eyes, there would be time to figure out the nature of their... complicated relationship after they managed to survive this hell.

He'd tucked those thoughts away just in time as Jade and a relatively fit man stepped into view. His skin was as black as coal and his eyes matched Katalaya's, like dark flames, burning with intensity even though his gaze was soft. His head was completely shaven and he was chiseled from the neck down. Both he and Jade arrived at the makeshift campfire with chuckles as they discussed something that was just out of his line of hearing.

_This must be that Garou guy, she was talking about._ he surmised from his spot nearby.

"There's no one near the area." his deep voice resonated throughout the rocky corridor. "We should be safe to rest until tomorrow."

Katalaya nodded her approval with a gracious smirk that mirrored Jade's own grin.

"That's good. Our other guest has finally woken up in time for dinner."

The two turned to the shifting Liam, a sight that caused Jade to scramble over to him. She wasn't reckless though, making sure to avoid his damaged shoulder as she wrapped slender arms around his neck. Feeling her warmth, Liam gingerly reciprocated the act. Her body shook under his touch, causing him to feel unnerved. Once again he could practically feel the pain her woes slithering around him.

"You're okay!" she choked back tears.

"Yeah... Sorry if I scared you."

Jade just shook her head, smearing fresh tears along his bare chest in disbelief. Here he was, wounded, recovering, and just regaining consciousness yet, he was the one apologizing. He did nothing wrong and yet, he still felt the need to 'make things right'. Either he was just a wimp in a strong man's body, or he was truly just big-hearted.

She opted for the latter option.

"You dork..." she giggled.

"I told you..." the full-body laughter Garou drew the pair's attention. "They're a couple, Katalaya! I win the bet."

The woman rolled her eyes at the man before approaching the two teens. She set down a makeshift plate with several varieties of picked fruits and meats before returning to the amused male. Though the two were skeptical, the audible growling from their stomachs destroyed any form of resolve they could muster up.

"Eat up. We won't disturb you, love birds. You'll need your strength if you're going to get out of this country..."

Cocking her head to the side, Jade frowned as she tried to comprehend what the woman was talking about.

"What are you saying? If we find one of those artifacts then we'll be free to go, right?"

"If only it were that simple," Garou's grin was replaced with darkness aimed at the ground. "The truth is that this is a death game where only one team survives. The artifacts are just a ruse to convince newcomers to participate. In truth, this whole thing is for the amusement of the chancellor and any other sadistic bastard who finds entertainment in the bloodshed of their fellow man."

Both Jade and Liam stared back at him with horror flashing behind their eyes.

"So, that ambush earlier...?"

"It was all a part of the game. If you were chosen to be here, then that probably means that you are more trouble than they're willing to deal with."

"Garou! You're scaring them..." Katalaya popped him lightly, noticing the duo's blank stares.

In their minds, there was no way out of this hell. Sure, they knew that death was a possibility but, all they had to do was either find some ancient item or at least they just had to survive the 72 hours. That's what they were led to believe... Now, they find out that their suspicions were correct about not only the chancellor but also the warden. That grotesque monster set them up to be executed all for the amusement of several sadists.

"I can't believe this..." Liam's voice shook.

"We're going to die..." Jade slumped next to him.

Katalaya smiled sadly at the two children, feeling the sheer agony of their realization. It was enough to bring a tear to her eyes but, she knew there was no time for that. Right now, she had a job to do and a part of that meant that she needed to remain strong.

"You're not going to die..."

The two looked at the woman as if she'd lost her mind, suddenly remembering a crucial fact. If she and Garou were in this jungle, then they were probably supposed to kill them too.

"How can you be so sure about that? ...and why are you helping us if you're supposed to be in this hell."

"Who said we're a part of this game?"

"What?"

The two adults sat down across them with knowing smirks on their faces.

"We're not a part of this. In fact, we're not even Yerbian citizens." Garou noted the narrow eyes pointed at him, prompting him to continue his explanation. "We're both Americans assigned to monitor this country; resources, world affairs, weapons of mass destruction, etc. My point is, we happened to find you both shortly after you were attacked and immediately knew that you weren't from here."

"Was it that obvious?" Liam asked, cocking an eyebrow at the bald man. "What gave us away?" Garou said nothing, choosing instead to focus his gaze on Jade who blushed in response.

"Point taken..." he rolled his eyes.

"Anyway, we were informed about your arrival here when you were vacationing here and made sure to keep a very close eye on you all given the civil war that's been going on. Needless to say, things quickly out of hand when one of your friends accidentally hit the chancellor in the eye with her shoe, resulting in her going to jail."

"Actually, it was Shapiro electrocuting the chancellor's octopus that got us thrown into prison..." Jade deadpanned.

"Wow... Intel didn't mention that one." Garou rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Either way, after you both were taken back into custody, we were on high alert to get you out of that prison and thus, here you are. Did you ever wonder why you were taken to the beachfront?"

They pondered the information given to them before their eyes widened in shock once again.

"The guard!" they said in unison.

"Correct. He's undercover and was the one who gave the idea to the warden." the dark-skin woman smirked. "It's all a cover to get you out of this country. Unfortunately, we weren't fast enough to stop you from being attacked. For that, we apologize."

The air around the four became tense, and understandably so. Here were two teenagers who came to a seemingly exotic country to perform for a powerful leader only to wind up in a dingy prison for trumped-up crimes that were accidental at best. Then, after nearly getting away, Jade & Liam were recaptured and given an impossible choice to make. Now, they're finding out that this curse might've been a blessing in disguise?

It seemed too good to be true...

"We know that you two may have your reservations about two complete strangers claiming to want to help, but, we mean you no harm."

"...and how can we be so sure that you two are telling the truth?" Jade asked.

Garou laughed softly at the girl's inquiry.

"Were we not just having a simplistic conversation earlier, young lady?" Jade found herself stumped by his rebuttal. "If we were truly out to get you, wouldn't it be smarter to finish off an unconscious boy and distraught girl?"

The two took in his response and saw the logic behind it. With Liam unable to defend himself and isolated from her, it would've been too easy for them to kill him without effort. She even took into account her situation where Garou could've easily snuffed her out without any problem, given the rules of this 'game'. There was nothing stopping them from taking the pair out and yet, they were sharing dinner with them and even gave Liam makeshift treatment to ensure his health remained intact.

"So... what happens now?" Everyone turned to a wincing Liam clutching his sore shoulder.

Katalaya took a breath. "For now, we'll need you two to rest. We still have two more days before this game is over. Since you two were attacked by one of the competitors, there's a good chance that your deaths will be reported directly to the chancellor. We can use that to our advantage and get you both out of here without alerting the soldiers."

Seeing Liam about to comment, she was relieved when he stopped due to his injury.

"I guess you make a valid point. So, we go out tomorrow morning?"

"Tomorrow night..." Garou replied. "It's much too hot to travel. Plus, the night will give us a head start while the others try to rest. We'll go through this cave which should lead us back to the beach where you two started. Hopefully, our contact will be there waiting."

Seeing nothing else to discuss, Liam allowed his shoulder to relax while he devoured chunks of mango and pineapples. However, something was still troubling to Jade.

"How will all of this work? Do you have radio communication?" she crossed her arms, unconvinced of this plan. "If not, then how are we going to ensure our escape without being tracked or intercepted?"

Both Katalaya and Garou smiled at the impressive inquiry.

"Smart girl..." the former stated. "We've already taken precautions for those issues. We've set some, traps that'll give away our locations when we need them to. It'll signal our contact and get you both out of this land and on your way back home. But, now you two need to rest if we're going to be ready to move tomorrow."

But Jade still had so many questions.

"But..."

"Jade, it'll be fine."

"Liam?" she looked at him with concern. "How can you just trust them without hesitation?"

"Didn't you?"

Remembering her earlier encounter with the two, Jade was once again silenced in her attempts to discredit their saviors.

"Fine... I see your point. But, that doesn't mean that I won't be keeping an eye on them."

Kissing her cheek, Liam smiled at the pale girl as the two adults made their departure.

"I wouldn't have it any other way. For now, let's try and rest."

Jade complied, smiling softly as she felt a sudden chill kiss her body. It was like a completely different world as the cool air encompassed her. As expected, Liam took her hand, pulling her gently until her body rested atop his own. Given his wound, she finally had the chance to notice his brown skin illuminated by the flames that licked the air. She was grateful that he couldn't see her blush or else he would've poked her burning cheeks.

She wanted nothing more than to indulge herself in him but, they had a deal. They were to wait until this was all over before letting themselves go any further in this 'relationship'. Still, after the previous night in that cell, it was clear just how much they cared for one another as they found themselves shifting into a more comfortable position in the cave. She snuggled under him, feeling his chin along the top of her head.

For now, she felt safe. Right now, she was where she needed to be and that's all that mattered for the time being. Soon, she felt him wrap an arm around her frame, increasing her comfort. Liam then let out a near inaudible yawn before leaving the goth with a soft kiss upon her forehead and drifting off to sleep.

"Goodnight, Jade..."

"Goodnight..." she whispered, placing one of her own on his heart.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: What Lies in the Dark**

Day and night fell once more over the Yerbian jungle, shrouding the land in a stillness that should've invoked calmness and peace. Instead, off in the distance sounds of bombs and gunfire echoed throughout the sky, mocking the purpose of the darkness. Still, this was just what the four were looking for as they traversed the depths of the cave. After much rest, Liam and Jade felt much better (well, better than before) and were able to move around a bit more. Even with the former's injury, he hadn't felt too much pain as the treatment given to him had worked wonders in keeping the wound from becoming infected.

A quick wash late in the afternoon and it seemed the party was ready to go.

They ventured deep into the cavern, being led by Katalaya who seemed to know the twists and turns like the back of her own hand. What was guessed to be hours passed by with the group stopping only briefly to eat or handle their business. It was annoying and tiring, but it was necessary if they were to meet their contact in enough time. By the time nightfall finally started, Garou made torches for them to see their way through the damp corridors.

"We shouldn't be too far from our destination..." she announced only to hold up a steady hand once they arrived at a fork in the road.

"What is it?" Garou whispered.

Saying nothing, she turned to the Nubian male signaling him to remain with the teens. She then ventured off to the left end, leaving them to await her return. Impatiently, Jade huffed due to the aching of her feet. Taking the initiative, Liam leaned against the wall near the right path, giving her a place to sit. She thanked him with a simple kiss on the cheek, her gesture not going unnoticed by the older man.

"It seems you both are quite fond of one another," he chuckled at the pair's embarrassed looks. "Sorry, I don't mean to pry but, I find it rather intriguing how you two came to be a couple. Given the circumstances, I would've never guessed that two souls would have formed such a powerful bond in such a short amount of time."

Jade grinned knowingly at her friend/crush before directing her attention to Garou.

"I wouldn't say that it happened quickly..."

"Oh?"

"It took us nearly 10 years to reach this point. Childhood friends and now, we're trying to see where things go from here." She bit her lip, facing the images of their past year or so. The moments, both good and bad, came flooding back in succession, reminding her that, what this was, it was earned. "With everything that's happened, I don't think I could imagine my life without Liam in it."

"Same here..." he gave her a light squeeze.

Garou smiled warmly before approaching the two.

"It would seem that you both have shared triumphs and defeats together. You're both true warriors in every sense of the word." He then dug into his pants pocket pulling out two brightly colored gems. In his hands sat two necklaces, each carrying a different colored crystal. He handed one to each of them before stepping away. "Those jewels are sacred; capable of cleansing chakras specific to their color." Jade looked at the green jewel while Liam studied the blue one with interest. "Those represent the heart and throat chakras. The green chakra pertains to the heart and love. When weakened, one's ability to trust and fully love becomes more and more difficult. Meanwhile, the throat chakra is centered around one's power to communicate and access their true voice."

"And you gave these to us because?" Jade glanced skeptically at the man.

"Because you both, while strong in your own rights, still have certain parts of yourself that are either weak or missing. Wearing those may help you with your growth both individually and collectively."

"Thanks but..."

Jade didn't get a chance to finish her comeback though thanks in part to an explosion that shook the cave around them. Each began to wonder just what could have caused it only to be met with the panicked face of Katalaya who was rushing toward them. She was covered in sweat, scratches, and dirt, giving them a good idea as to who caused the rumblings. Now the only question was 'why'?

"Kat...!" Garou grabbed her, trying to get the woman to steady her breathing. "What happened?"

"The Chancellor! He has the entire beach surrounded on the southern end." she coughed. "I don't know how he found out about the plan, but, we can't go that way. I had to blow up the opening so that they couldn't follow me back. I heard one of the soldiers go on about finding the waterfall entrance before getting away."

"Are you sure?" the man hissed, not pleased with the development.

The fear behind her amber eyes burned brightly under the flames of the torches the two carried, confirming her statement.

"So, we're trapped..." Liam growled, clearly upset at what was happening. "Do we fight or just surrender?"

"Neither..." the woman shook her head.

"You have another idea? We're surrounded on all sides..."

"Not 'all'."

The teens looked at each other in confusion while Katalaya regained her composure.

"If we take this right tunnel, then we'll wind up getting out of here but... it leads back to the prison."

"The prison? You want us to go back to that rat hole?!" Jade cried out in a voice that depicted desperation rather than anger.

"There's no choice. Besides, if we leave now, we can catch them off guard. All we need to do is secure one of the vehicles and then we're home free. We get you two to the airport and take you home. I don't think they know about your status so we need to move now before that happens."

Given everything that'd happened over the last several days, Jade wasn't sure about things, but, the unfortunate truth was a powerful motivator. If they stayed they would be caught without a doubt. But, the alternative was also risky...

"Jade?"

_What to do?_

"Jade?!"

_What if we get caught?_

"JADE!"

She snapped out of it, finding herself staring into the eyes of her best friend. In them, there wasn't a trace of trepidation to be found. There was only a determination to escape at all costs. Those three words, at all costs, revealed a side in him that she'd only seen once before. That dark and sinister part of Liam silently reminded her of the promise they made back in that dirty cell.

It was a promise he was not willing to break.

"Let's get out of here..."

She nodded as he took her hand, feeling his strength flowing through her. They soon took off through the only other exit, to the Yerba prison and ironically their freedom.

* * *

Deep in the prison, the group rushed down the dimly lit hall, ignoring the cries of the other men still behind bars.

"How much time do we have before they notice we're gone?" Jade asked as they cut down another hallway. Her answer came in the form of an alarm blaring throughout the building. "Nevermind..." she groaned.

"Way to jinx things," Liam teased, receiving an annoyed shove. "Now where are we going?"

"The exit should be around the next corner," Garou replied. As the kids ventured further, various voices could be heard behind them.

"Hurry up men! They couldn't have gotten too far!"

"Shit." he gritted his teeth. He didn't expect the guards to catch up so quickly. He wasn't going to let himself, or anyone else, be captured. The alarms continued while the group found themselves at a fork in the road. "What the hell?" he whispered in disbelief. He didn't know that there was another path before reaching the designated spot. Racking his brain, he tried to figure out which direction was the right one. "Damn it..."

"What's wrong?" Katalaya asked.

It was clear to everyone that the man was growing more and more frustrated by the second, evident by him punching the wall. Of all people, Liam placed an encouraging hand on the boy's shoulder. "Look, we all knew the risks of trying this out. Don't beat yourself up..."

Guilt-ridden, Garou took a deep breath and focused his mind on the task at hand.

"I suggest we split up." a voice called out, surprising everyone. Turning around they found it to be none other than Jade.

"Come on." Liam tried to reason. "This isn't Scooby-Doo, Jade. Splitting up is the last thing we need to do."

Crossing her arms, the Goth stepped to him. "Listen, we have guards on our asses and we're running out of options here. So, unless you want to take a chance with the wonderful boys hunting us like dogs, and we need to find a vehicle to take us out of this rat's nest." She pointed to the left hall. "Someone, mainly the adults can head down this hall and try and steal a truck or something so that we can get out of here while the rest of us go the other way and find a way out of this place."

Before Liam could counter her, Garou stepped in.

"Good idea. I'll get the car while Katalaya gets you kids out of here. I'll meet you all on the other side of the building once I've secured our getaway vehicle."

"Fine... But, don't you get yourself killed, Garou." she flashed him a look that could rival the devil himself.

"You have my word," he smiled brightly before taking off on his mission.

Rushing off, they did their best to put as much distance between them and the guards. Various winding turns brought with them headaches and impatience, of which there were plenty. Liam had the others stop while he peeked around the corner with caution. Somehow, he knew how to properly act in this scenario, almost as if he had been trained. With Katalaya and Jade in the middle, Liam kept a close eye for any guards.

"I really think this is a bad idea..." Liam muttered.

Catching him off guard, Jade crept up to him, whispering in his ear. "It's a good thing that I didn't ask for your thoughts."

"Alright, if we get past this room, we can make it to the infirmary..."

Jade looked at him, shocked at his sudden knowledge of his surroundings. "I thought you said you didn't remember which way you went? How do you know that this leads to the infirmary?" she whispered harshly.

Turning to the pale-skinned girl, his lips curled into a smug grin. "I don't. I just know how to read and decipher. Plus, there are medical supplies all over the place." pointing behind him, Jade followed his finger to see a sign that read Enfermaria** (Portuguese for Infirmary)** with an arrow facing the aforementioned route. Try as she may, the girl with the raven-colored hair couldn't help but smile at his comeback, a sign that the tension the day before wasn't as thick as first thought to be. Liam returned his attention back to the corner, eyes on a single nurse who appeared to be sleeping from a suspected long day of treating prisoners and guards alike. It was impressive that she hadn't budged even with the blaring noise echoing throughout. Motioning to the three, he tiptoed past the unconscious woman, the others following suit.

However, instead of moving forward, Liam would feel two pairs of hands grab him, forcing him to sit.

"What are you two doing?" he complained, his voice hushed so he wouldn't alert anybody. He watched as Jade made sure to lock and barricade the door behind them. "What are we doing in here anyway?"

Watching him closely, Tori was the first to put the equation together. Her hypothesis was proven valid when she noticed the boy staggering around before dropping to a knee. As they rushed to his aid, the older woman began to pull off the dirty shirt finding severe injuries all over his body. Deep lacerations adorned his back and sides. The dried blood happened to seal the wounds up but with the horrible conditions of the prison, it was evident that he was going to need more effective medical attention in the near future.

"You need to be treated properly, didn't you?" her voice was soft as a feather, a reminder of his mother and aunt. "Don't lie..."

With a debilitated laugh, Liam turned to face the concerned face of Katalaya. "Guess I can't hide anything from you either. Yeah, they did a number on me down there," he admitted before inhaling strongly. "I just need to get bandaged up so we can get out of here."

"You idiot." Jade casually scolded. "How many times have we told you that you don't have to be some big macho man. That ship has sailed a long time ago."

"Sorry, I just didn't want you to worry..."

Jade indifferently rolled her eyes at the puzzled boy, amused at how clueless he could be sometimes. It also seemed to be perfect timing as the woman began wiping and wrapping his wounds the best way she could. "We'll work on that when we're back home."

"First, we'll need to find the armory. It's the closest exit we can use to get out of here." Katalaya tucked a few strands of her dark hair behind her ear as she finished up dressing up the wound. The teen looked over at his nurse who was now flushed with embarrassment. She refused to look him in the eyes, choosing instead to continue focusing on sealing the wounds as best she could but, it was clear that there was something troubling her. "I think you'll be alright until we get back to the states."

"Thanks a lot."

She nodded in response before handing him his shirt. "Sure, let's go through this door and we should be close to the south exit of the prison." Liam pulled himself up, Jade aiding him. "That's where the armory is."

"Did you read that?" Jade joked.

"Nah, Liam overheard one of the guards talking about it while 'working' here..." she brandished a smug grin while Jade glared at the boy.

Fighting the urge to strangle him, the pale-skinned girl rubbed her temples before flashing an intense glare at the poor boy. Both knew that they were going to have their own private discussion, one that, most likely wouldn't go as well as one could hope.

"Let's get going before we're greeted by the welcoming committee."

Happy to oblige, the four made their way through the back door towards the armory and their freedom. Even though he was practically injured, Liam led the way, thankful that there were no other paths that would potentially mess everything up. Knowing that they were so close to being safely away from this place was more than enough motivation for him to ignore the pain and continue.

Though it was a long hallway, he remained focused, even when a few of the Chancellor's elite men appeared to block their escape. Gritting his teeth, he used his momentum to slide past the first two, tripping them up via grabbing their ankles. The third man tried to grab him, but a well-timed foot to the groin shut down that plan. Following up with a knee to the jaw, he finished the pathetic excuse of a man with a solid right hook that forced his body to twist before landing on the dirty floor with a sickening thud, surprising both of the women behind him.

"I didn't know he was capable of that..." Katalaya blinked.

"That makes two of us..." Jade cocked her head to the side.

"Let's go!" he called out to the others as he passed through the doors.

Against her earlier protest, the two both followed behind, highly impressed with her crush while Katalaya maintained a tiny measure of fear at the sheer power that he possessed. It was clear that there was a lot of potential within the young man, but just how much would be the big question. Once everyone passed through the doors, they found Liam standing straight up, with fists clenched tightly. Wondering just what could cause him to just stand there like a stiff board, their eyes fell on a single man, one last guard under the Chancellor's command.

"You..." He snarled.

Unlike the ones they'd previously encountered, he wasn't wearing a traditional uniform, he wore a bulletproof vest and custom military pants tucked into army issued boots. He wore an eye patch over his right eye with a stubble of a beard that did little to hide the manic grin on his face.

"This isn't good," Katalaya stared at the diabolical man blocking their path.

"What do you mean?" Jade asked curiously. "Who is this creep?"

"Igor Rojevich..." the latter called out. "the Butcher of Yerba."

"Ah, I see you remember me?" he feigned flattery. "I'm touched. Then again, I didn't think you could forget me knowing where those wounds came from."

Jade bit the inside of her jaw at the revelation. She was staring at the monster who harmed Liam; putting him through multiple days of torture just for his own personal delight.

"True, you did do this to me before throwing me in the hole," he admitted, though his face never changed though. "But I remember you for another reason entirely."

Igor raised his eyebrows in uncertainty, that is until his eyes settled on the young woman behind him, Jade. His lecherous gaze surely unnerved her, knowing that he was practically undressing her with his eye. Licking his lips like a wild animal, he grinned at the teen standing before him. It was then that she began to put the pieces together. Maybe the torture wasn't about getting information, but rather, curving the defiance of her closest friend. He was hurt because of her.

"So, now you're going to defend her honor? An admirable yet, unwise decision..." his laugh was as chilling as a room filled with spiders and scorpions. "Now, I get to finish what I started. I'm going to carve you up nice and neat then, I'll handle the ladies here."

"Good luck..." Liam coldly responded. "...I'm going to beat you within an inch of your life."

"That changes things then," Liam eyed him questionably. "after I kill you, I'll take your ladies and show them what a real man feels like."

Hatred.

Anger.

Wrath.

Rage.

Fury.

All these things and more fueled his fire as Liam charged at him. No more talking; no words were needed now as he attacked the one-eyed man with smoldering hate. This would prove to be an advantage for Igor as he expertly dodged the ariel assault. Spinning in between the kicks, the demonic soldier launched a flying kick to Liam's sternum knocking him back several feet.

This did little to stop him though.

As he picked himself up, Liam failed to catch the spinning roundhouse kick to his jaw. Careening into some of the crates full of guns, he felt like every inch of his upper body was being stabbed with knives due to his wounds. Igor frowned at the sight before him; his victim crawling from the wreckage. "What a letdown... I thought you came to fight me? I guess you came all this way just to die, eh?" his wicked chuckle was more than adequate in making both girl's skins crawl. That's what he enjoyed, the pain and fear of others. It was like a drug to him which is why he agreed to work behind the walls of the prison. He savored the horror in the prisoner's eyes when they were informed that they were going to him for 'rehabilitation'. Their screams of pain, whether mental, sexual, or psychological, it was all the same to him.

In the midst of his reminiscing, he failed to notice the straight left connect with his jaw. While it didn't knock him down, it was sufficient in staggering him. Katalaya swiftly took up a traditional boxer's stance while remaining near Liam, who finally began to gather his second wind. Igor wiped his chin, licking the dirt from the woman's shoes and grinning the entire time.

"I remember you as well," he sneered. "You were one of the officers brought in our foreign division. I must admit, I'm impressed." he spits out a drop of blood. "I didn't think you'd have the guts to attempt a cheap shot."

"Whatever it takes to put down an animal like you." she bounced on her toes. "I won't let you hurt my neve..."

Liam, having regained his composure, whispered something in the woman's ears.

Igor decided not to take any chances and charged at them this time, pulling out a sickle-shaped blade from his vest. "Time to die!" he cried in insane delight. At that moment, Jade watched as the duo began to work as a tandem. Katalaya popped in front of the injured boy throwing straight punches that were nearly unreadable to the crazed man. Throwing the blows at blinding speeds, Igor the Butcher had put all of his focus on defense and dodging. Observing how he was unable to even counter, she suddenly ducked, allowing Liam to flip over her and land a flush kick directly in Igor's face. The resulting blow forced Igor to fly backward, dropping one of his sickles in the process.

"Not Bad" Tori and Jade cheered respectively.

Katalaya huffed as sweat poured down her face like bullets as he leaned against Liam for support.

"That took a lot out of me," she admitted, her breath haggard and short. "I hope that took him out."

Liam exhaustedly chuckled. "I don't know. We're talking about a sadistic masochist here."

"Come on, you kicked him square in the face. I could swear that I saw his skull start to cave in. You don't give yourself enough- Oof!"

A swift kick to the stomach was enough to send Katalaya sliding along the dirt ground. The blow knocked what little energy she had left as the excruciating pain mixed with exhaustion guided her into semi-consciousness. Liam watched in astonishment and horror. He instinctively threw a punch that was easily countered into an uppercut to his stomach that drove all the air out of him. Feeling like he was being thrown, it was, in fact, Igor's punch lifting him in the air following up with several more strikes. Each blow seemingly overkills as he was out of it after the initial attack. Igor didn't care, his face disfigured from the force of the kick earlier.

"Don't get cocky, you brat!" he slammed the teen onto the ground. "You got off a few good shots, but it ends now!"

His eyes, filled with insanity, eyed his target. The sight of the boy's blood brought a sickening glee inside of him as he fired a soccer kick to his ribs, surely cracking one. Rolling along the floor, Liam's older wounds began to open again, staining the formerly white bandages, Jade forced to watch all of this unfold helplessly. The only one capable of fighting this creep would be Jade but, without her scissors, she was defenseless. light azure witnessed this one-sided torture unfold before her, his cries of pain and suffering driving them mad. It wasn't until he began coughing up blood that Jade shrieked.

This stopped Igor...

Her cry of terror caught his ears like a fox sensing its prey.

"That sound," his head twisted eerily slow in her direction. "that glorious sound..." His pupils dilate before he trudged his way at them. "I want to hear it again, and again!" He was twisted and unhinged as his smile now looked as if it would slice his face in two. "I need to hear it again.." he maniacally appealed.

"Stay back!" Jade, warned futilely.

It all fell on deaf ears as the madman pressed forward as if in a trance. The chaos behind those deadened black eyes petrified her as she found herself trapped between the cold wall and the creature clutching at her. Tears began to form as Jade couldn't even muster up the voice to scream again. There was nobody to save her, not like last time. Liam was a crumpled heap and Katalaya was knocked out. What else could she do?

She raised her hand only to have it caught by Igor who was practically salivating at this point.

"I love it when prey fights back..."

"Get away from her..." a rather feeble voice broke Igor's concentration on the cowering girl before him. The smell of fear literally filling his nostrils, calling to him even. But, he knew that he could never savor his reward unless all the loose ends were cut. Hissing in annoyance, he turned around to find Liam, a bloody mess, clutching his newly injured ribs. Sighing in frustration, the first sign of sanity since hearing the panic earlier, the Butcher trekked to the unsteady boy, partly enjoying the sanguine liquid dripping from multiple places on his body. "You won't have her..." he coughed. "...I- I won't let you.." It was clear that his words of heroism were merely just that, words. Almost instantly, he fell to one knee, groaning in pain. With his vision blurry, he could barely make out the combat boots.

"While I would love nothing more than to finish you off right now," the one-eyed man frowned in legitimate pity. "I have a little girl to make squeal like a pig. So do me a favor, kid. Be a good little boy, and wait your tu-!"

Something was wrong.

Igor saw blood flying but there was something else added to it.

Pain.

Excruciating pain.

Gloriously Excruciating pain.

The sight and feeling all matched up as he clutched his belly. A massive amount of plasma poured out like a leaking faucet. Katalaya and Jade managed to notice just after the action was committed. Liam struck a deep blow on the crazed torture fanatic.

"Y-you don't have it in you, boy..." he began spitting up blood.

Brushing his locs out of his face, Liam took the inner part of the weapon pressing it firmly against his neck and drawing a little blood just from the light contact. As Katalaya struggled to get to her feet, Jade remained dumbfounded at the reality of her friend and love interest could actually outright murder, someone, even if the person deserves it.

"Let's see if I do!" he roared preparing to slice him open.

"LIAM, STOP!"

He froze in place, hand still firmly clutching the weapon meant to deal the killing blow.

Turning around, the battered boy watched as Jade looked at him with tears pouring freely down her face. Humanity began to resurface as he shook violently against what he knew and what he felt. He could end this beast where he was but, was it worth it? His eyes flickered with smoldering rage at the giggling man, laughter erupting from the twisted humor he found in this scenario.

She stood to her feet, walking to him. Despite the stinging tears flowing down her cheeks, she still pressed forward until she now faced him "Please don't do it." she begged him, her voice breaking in the process. "I know he's hurt you and others but," they both looked at Igor. "You've done enough. You fought him and you won. Let's just get out of here and go home..."

Conflict. That was the perfect word to describe him right now. He had the beast trapped, ready for slaughter but here was Jade of all people trying to convince him to leave him to die on his own? He couldn't be denied his vengeance. His mind went into a tailspin.

_Kill._

_Kill._

_Kill._

_KILL HIM!_

_KILL HIM NOW!_

His inner voice seemed that much clearer to him as he began to realize these thoughts weren't his own. Still, he wouldn't allow himself to be robbed of destroying the one who hurt him.

"You're not a murderer, neve." This time it was Katalaya who spoke up, gently taking the hand that held the weapon. "These hands are not meant to spill blood. They are for a far greater purpose... one that is necessary right now."

His body tensed for a moment only to loosen his grip until the sickle fell to the earth.

They were right.

With bitter tears in his eyes, Jade, and Katalaya gently ushered him away from the insane man, exiting the final obstacle that stood between them and their freedom. The moon shined brightly in the night sky as the trio left the building and made their way to the jungle. A slightly disorientated Katalaya, stunned Jade, and weary Liam all watched as a pair of headlights grew larger in their view.

As promised, Garou stopped the truck next to them. "Hurry up! There's no time to waste!" he urged them. Katalaya hopped into the passenger seat while Jade helped lie Liam in the back of the truck. Once everyone was loaded up, he took off once more into the jungle making sure to avoid any roads that would draw too much attention to them. In the distance, the four could faintly hear someone yelling over a P.A. system about the jailbreak which brought a smile on all of their faces.

"We're finally going home." Liam cheered though that was short-lived when his head began to throb.

"Easy there, tiger." Jade teasingly caressed his head. "But you did a good job back there."

Turning around slightly, Liam could see the Goth flash her signature smirk before closing his eyes, exhaustion finally settling in.

"Attention passengers, our next stop, Yerba airport. We'll reach there in about half an hour tops." The man announced, his African accent resonating throughout the dark location.

* * *

The plane had finally reached its desired altitude of 40,000ft, remaining steady as it headed for the states. While they hoped to go straight to L.A. there was a layover that required them to stop in New York first. A minor inconvenience to the teens. All that mattered was that they would be on American soil once more, away from the wretched country of Yerba. There were so many things that they couldn't wait to get back to, family, music, plays, and yes, even homework. Anything was better than that war-torn country to them.

Katalaya and Garou would remain nearby as their flight cruised back home whilst giving the two some privacy.

Still, there were some issues that would need resolving when they arrived.

Namely two unfortunate souls who would potentially feel the wrath of Jade West should she ever gets her hands on them. In the meantime, her mind would remain focused on a more urgent matter. As for Liam, he remained firmly in the middle seat of the row with Jade occupying the window seat. Despite his assurance, she was willing to let him out of their sight as he remained in the lying down position except to eat and use the restroom.

He had managed to get a little patched up, considering his wounds re-opening weren't necessarily deep. His ribs were indeed cracked but he would manage until he got to go home. Currently, he was listening to the two go on about who would spend nights at his dorm to help nurse him back to health, even though he just wanted to watch the in-flight movie.

"That was a crazy trip, wasn't it?" she asked.

"A little too crazy, if you ask me." he joked.

Giggling softly, Tori soon found herself filled with numerous questions. "Liam, I need to ask you some things."

"Jade, how many times do you have to go to the bathroom? I'm tired of getting up..." he playfully whined only to feel her finger jab him in his injured side. "OW..."

"Smartass. I just have a few questions, we can mull over details later, deal?"

"Alright, deal."

After taking a deep breath, Jade proceeded with her first question.

"How long have you had a thing for me?"

"Excuse me?" he jerked in his seat. One serious glare and pointer directed at him ruined any chance of Liam joking his way out of this one. "Fine. I guess I've always had a thing for you since we were little. You were my first real friend when my family moved to L.A. I didn't think it was anything serious until we started growing up together and I got to see just how beautiful my best friend was becoming. After that, it just grew from admiration to outright attraction."

Jade narrowly held back the blush that crept along her face, though intrigue did dance behind her teal orbs.

"So, you're saying that you wanted to kiss me long before this whole debacle?"

"I think that's obvious."

The goth rolled her eyes at his snarky but playful remark. He deserved to have a little fun after everything they'd been through in the span of less than a year. From reuniting to PCA and of course, Yerba... There was no doubt that something had been brewing between them. For starters, Jade was unlike herself or at the very least, the image that she portrayed to everyone else. Next to her sat the one person who'd seen her at her most vulnerable and still accepted her. Hell, if she hadn't stopped him, he would've killed for her, a thought that made her both respect and fear him a bit more.

"My next question is a simple one," she slyly wiggled her eyebrows. "Will you kiss me now?"

Unlike the first question, Liam didn't answer right away, instead, he chose to take his time to process the question.

This only served to make Jade even more nervous. Curiosity and a slight feeling of worry began to get the better of her at this point, shown when she found herself nose to nose with the boy in hopes of prying an answer out of him. Stunningly, she found herself on the receiving end of a quick but meaningful touch. Thankfully everyone was either asleep or distracted to notice the two. As their lips met, a spark had set off between them, heightening their desires. Unfortunately, or fortunately, depending on how you view it, they had to pull away, leaving Jade West in a love-struck daze, her lips stretching into an adorable smile.

The soft moan and shiver that resulted caused Liam to smile in the middle of their liplock before pulling away.

"How's that for an answer?" he was rewarded with a goofy grin from the porcelain girl. "But, I can't believe that you're willing to cheat on Beck..."

She grimaced at the mere mention of the boy but, it didn't last as she took in his words with an honest thought.

"It's not cheating if he's not my boyfriend. Remember, he forfeited that right when he left me on the runway AND left me to fall from the plane."

"Allegedly..." Liam raised an unconvinced eyebrow.

"Either way, I refuse to be with someone who's too selfish to even try."

"While that is a valid reason, I'd still feel more comfortable after you've told him yourself," he rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "While in Yerba it was permitted given our circumstances, I don't either of us want the drama of a love triangle and I'm in no shape to fight."

Jade couldn't help but smile at his upbeat attitude even in spite of the dark reality that awaited them.

"I'm sure you could take him even with your injuries. I'm more concerned with what your mom is going to do when she sees us."

"Good point... Lucille's going to flip when she finds out what happened to us."

"But, I promise I'll keep the romantic stuff to a minimum until this thing with him is resolved." Liam nodded and pulled his seat back into the downright position. He was grateful that there weren't that many people on the flight and he was going to take full advantage of that fact. Interestingly, he felt a sharp pointer lightly tap his shoulder. Gazing back at him was a disappointed Jade biting her lip softly. "Would it be alright if we still held each other from time to time?"

"Like now?" he grinned softly.

"Yes?" she fluttered her eyelashes comically.

Liam couldn't resist the smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. He agreed, giving Jade a chance to get comfortable. She responded by sensually crawling over him, staring deep into his eyes as she maneuvered herself on top of him, careful to avoid his damaged ribs. Teal eyes soon shut calmly, as she felt the familiar warmth of her human cocoon engulf her. Then, with a soft un-Jade like yawn, she began to drift off to sleep, eager to get back to the mundane normalcy of her life at home.

The last thing she remembered was feeling a pair of soft lips caress her forehead, allowing her to fully succumb to the stillness of her soul. Sure, there was a lot waiting for them both when they returned, but, they'd cross that bridge when they got there. For now, all that mattered was that they were free, they were alive and most importantly...

"We're going home..."

* * *

**Well, this is story number one of the revised Demons saga. In the next story, we'll be covering the pair's lives as they try to reacclimate themselves to society and everyday life. However, things aren't always that easy as there are several hurdles that await them. Here are just a few of the things to expect in the next fic which will more than likely be called "Kiss of the Demon".**

***Liam & Jade's recovery**

***Supernatural Mishaps**

***Familial revelations &**

*** Holiday fun**

**In the meantime, I really thank you all for the love and support that I've received for this fic and I'll be getting started on the next one very shortly. Yes, I realize Jade was greatly OOC but, who cares? Also, the rating for this next story may be M as it'll have a lot of lemons and more serious themes moving forward. For now, I hope you all enjoyed this and I'll be seeing you all very soon.**


End file.
